


The Thunderbirds Fly (Volando Alto y con sus Riesgos)

by Van_Krausser



Series: Serie The Thunderbirds Fly [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU RPF, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conflicto de Irak, M/M, Military Background, ¡Aviones!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki se conocen en la Academia de la Fuerza Aérea. Surge entre ellos una gran amistad, hasta que Jensen se gradúa y se convierte en un excelente piloto. Llevado por el deber hacia su patria, no vuelve a saber de Jared, hasta que ocurre un casi fatal accidente y traumatizado, decide no volver a volar.<br/>Todo cambia cuando Jared, bajo el estigma de comportamiento problemático, es enviado a la base en donde Jensen funge como instructor,  y su amistad se ve en peligro, hasta que Jensen decide volver a volar con Jared como radio operador, para demostrar que el muchacho puede llegar a ser un gran piloto.<br/>Sin embargo, son derribados en una misión en medio del conflicto irakí. Con Jensen mal herido y amnésico, Jared tiene que idear la forma de salir de ahí, sin dejarle saber que está enamorado de él desde el día que se conocieron en la Academia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita para participar en la comunidad Fandom_onCrack del Live Journal, hace ya bastantes años.  
> Tomé el promt porque tengo un ENOOORME kink con los uniformes (en serio, Jensen se ve como pan recién horneado en uniforme cofcofcof), y como en ese tiempo acababa de ver una película de pilotos, Behind Enemy Lines, pues tuve la inspiración necesaria.
> 
> Puedes encontrarla con imágenes aquí:  
> http://van-krausser.livejournal.com/1181.html#cutid1

**Academia de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos.**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado.**

**6:45 a.m.**

Desde el asiento que ocupaba en el autobús, su verde mirada aun soñolienta se iluminó al distinguir la extraña construcción que se levanta a lo lejos, entre campos extensos de pasto y las montañas de fondo, con un cielo que mostraba un color azul intenso, moteado con algunas nubecillas, como puestas a propósito para complementar el paisaje.

Jared Padalecki sonrió levemente al ver La Capilla del edificio de cadetes de la Academia, iluminada apenas por el sol que iniciaba su ascenso en la bóveda celeste en las puntas de los tetraedros de aluminio y vitrales que la conformaban. Su hogar en los próximos cuatro años de entrenamiento.

“Ojalá pudieran verla”

Su primer pensamiento fue para sus padres y sus hermanos.

Sí, lo primero que haría sería llamarles por teléfono y decirles que había llegado bien, y que no podía estar mejor. Deseaba poder describir el lugar, hacerles saber que era  _mejor_  de lo que había imaginado. Pero pensó que las palabras no le serían suficientes.

Afortunadamente, siempre llevaba preparada la cámara digital que Chad, su mejor amigo, le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado. La aprovecharía muy bien, empezando por ese primer día, mientras recorriera cada parte de las instalaciones de la Academia.

Sacó la cámara y tomó varias fotos del impresionante edificio, mientras éste se llenaba de la luz del amanecer. Hizo también algunas tomas de los enormes espacios abiertos, todos de un tono verde oscuro debido al cuidado pasto, y a los demás edificios que flanqueaban el principal de la Academia.

Antes de llegar, tomó también algunas fotografías de grupos de cadetes que se entrenaban a esa hora.

Bien, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, se las enviaría a Chad y a su familia.

Fue uno de los primeros en bajar del autobús, con sus muchas pertenencias en la mochila de corte de lona que llevaba al hombro y la bolsa de papel estraza en la que llevaba su provisión de azúcar, la mayoría en caramelos de distintas formas y tiras de regaliz. Pero sólo dio unos cuantos pasos en la explanada, maravillándose aun más al contemplar de cerca cada uno de los edificios que ahora tenía ante sí.

Fue por el resto de su equipaje, y con cierta dificultad logró cargar todo él solo.

Sus compañeros de viaje lo vieron raro, pero él no se inmutó. Se limitó a buscar la entrada al edificio administrativo, sin prestar atención al enorme enjambre de jóvenes que se había formado a su alrededor, todos provenientes de diferentes lugares del país, dispuestos a matricularse y buscar su lugar en las filas del ejército norteamericano, empujándolo y llevándolo casi por inercia al interior del edificio.

 

**Explanada del edificio administrativo Doolittle Hall**

**6:50 a.m.**

Frente al edificio administrativo principal, en el enorme estacionamiento, Jensen Ackles bajó del auto con algo de nostalgia clavada en su pecho.

Su padre lo alcanzó en la parte trasera del auto, y mientras sacaban el equipaje, trató de animarlo.

-Bien, ya llegaste –le dijo al entregarle la mochila de viaje. Pero no se quedó con la preocupación que le atenazaba el ánimo. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, le hizo una pregunta con cierto titubeo -. ¿Jensen, de verdad deseas hacer esto? Han pasado muchas cosas, y no sé…

Jensen se limitó a verlo en silencio mientras asentía levemente.

Deseaba decirle que, a pesar de haber dejado la Academia, y regresado a ella con muchos años de retraso, se esforzaría por ser un estudiante modelo y alcanzaría su meta de llegar a ser un piloto de excelencia dentro de su generación, cualquiera que ésta fuera. Pero no quería preocuparlo aun más.

Tenía casi 23 años, apenas la edad reglamentaria en la que lo admitirían nuevamente sin objeciones. Aun tenía pendiente la revalidación que lo hiciera pasar al grado que le correspondía, tomando en cuenta el impecable historial que había dejado atrás, cuando tuvo qué renunciar temporalmente a todo eso.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro, sacó otra más pequeña del portaequipaje, y le extendió la mano a su padre en señal de despedida.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado. Les llamaré el fin de semana.

Sin agregar más, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la enorme explanada que conducía al vestíbulo principal, seguido por la mirada de su padre.

 

**Doolittle Hall, área de recepción.**

**7:01 a.m.**

-Hey, Ackles.

Jensen se volvió hacia el cadete de  _clase segunda*_  que lo había llamado con tanta familiaridad, y cabeceó ligeramente a manera de saludo.

-Hey, Kane. 

-Al fin te animaste a regresar, ¿eh? – Chris Kane le palmeó un hombro y lo invitó a seguirlo al edificio administrativo. Le llevaba dos años de ventaja dentro de la Academia, a pesar de que él había ingresado un año antes, pero no había sido por gusto de Ackles que sucediera de esa forma.

-Sabes que no me fui porque yo lo deseara –respondió Jensen ligeramente desanimado por el comentario sarcástico del otro-. Siempre quise esto, desde que salimos de la preparatoria. Si mi madre no se hubiese enfermado…

-Sólo bromeaba, Jen - Chris le sonrió comprensivo, guiándolo a donde debía llegar para registrarse e iniciar los trámites y estudios a los que sería sometido los siguientes siete días-. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Serás un gran piloto.

Llegaron a una de las largas filas que estaban ante los mostradores de registro, tomando Jensen su lugar para retomar su vida militar. De forma disimulada, suspiró profundamente mientras sus ojos se mantenían perdidos en la multitud de jóvenes que abarrotaban el lugar.

De pronto hubo un leve alboroto en una parte de otra de las atestadas filas, unos metros cerca de donde estaban ellos, y tanto él como su amigo voltearon hacia ahí.

Un muchacho bastante más alto que cualquiera de ellos, con ropa claramente representativa de un texano nato (botas, pantalón de mezclilla y camisa de cuadros y manga larga) estaba arrodillado en el piso, tratando de recuperar los caramelos en forma de enormes canicas que se le habían caído, después de haberse roto la bolsa de papel en la que las llevaba. Tenía más cosas esparcidas por el piso, pero casi como si se fuera a cambiar de casa permanentemente, tenía todo un equipaje digno de un camión de mudanzas.

Jensen lo observó con cierta curiosidad y una ligera sensación de molestia al ver que nadie hizo el intento por acercarse a ayudarle, y muchos se reían por lo ocurrido. Estuvo a punto de ir él, cuando la voz de Chris lo detuvo.

-¿Has visto? –Preguntó Kane con cierta burla en su tono de voz, mientras su mirada se mantenía sobre ese distraído y enorme muchacho que estaba frente a ellos-.Ya escogí a mi “doolie”**. Ahora tendré a quien torturar.

Jensen sólo se limitó a verlo en silencio por un momento. No le había gustado en lo absoluto la manera como lo había dicho. Así que se decidió.

-Cuídame esto- le dijo a su amigo mientras dejaba sus cosas en el piso-. Ahora regreso.

Kane se extrañó, viendo al otro dirigirse a donde estaba el joven arrodillado.

-¿Qué haces, Ackles?

Jensen se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa que era un poco más un gesto de reproche que otra cosa.

-Voy a darle una mano. Mis padres me enseñaron que ayudar a la gente demuestra tus modales. ¿Vienes?

-¡Ay, Jensen! Tan políticamente correcto y todo buenas costumbres-. Kane se rió, negando un poco con la cabeza mientras lo observaba irse-. Espero que esto no te cause problemas.

 

Jared Padaleki volteó a ver al joven que le extendía los caramelos recuperados frente a su cara, y por un momento se quedó en blanco. Pero trató de sobreponerse rápido al escuchar que le hablaba.

-Esto es tuyo –le dijo sólo con amabilidad, sin mostrarse demasiado amigable con él.

Jared le sonrió con algo de nerviosismo mientras extendía su mano para alcanzar los dulces. El cabello sobre su cara le cubrió los ojos, dándole una imagen un tanto más desvalida de lo que parecía al principio. Jensen se preguntó cómo podía ver entre esa maraña de cabello.

Jared se incorporó después de guardar las golosinas en el bolsillo de su chamarra, y tanto Ackles como Kane lo vieron levantándose en toda su extensión. Kane se acercaba a ellos con las cosas de Jensen en la mano, y no pudo evitar hacerle un comentario chusco.

-¿Pero con qué demonios te alimentó tu madre para que te estiraras de esa forma, texano? ¡Debes medir como un kilómetro!

-¿Cómo sabes que soy de Texas?

-¡Porque es muy obvio! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso no te has visto la facha?

Jensen casi podía adivinar que su amigo iba muy dispuesto a hacer de las suyas con ese novato. Así que decidió retirarse de ahí, llevándose a Kane con él.

-Chris, debo presentarme con el Coronel Morgan en cuanto me registre –Tal vez la estrategia no fuese buena, pero si lograba apartarlo, sería lo más sano para los tres-. ¿Sabes si está en su oficina?

Kane dejó de prestarle atención a Padaleki.

-Puedo investigar eso. Si quieres te espero a que termines tu registro y vamos a buscarlo.

Jensen asintió, y por pura cortesía se despidió del otro.

-Cuídate. Y mucha suerte. La necesitarás con todo lo que traes encima.

Jared apenas se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta. Y que no le había dado las gracias. Así que, levantando un poco la voz, lo obligó a detenerse un momento.

-¡Oye! – Jensen volteó a verlo sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, sus ojos parecían brillar con intensidad. Jared tuvo qué hacer un esfuerzo para encontrar su voz-. Gracias.

Sin embargo, sintió que el estómago se le hacía un enorme nudo al ver la leve sonrisa que Jensen le dedicó antes de regresar a la fila que había dejado por ir a auxiliarlo. Y sonrió en un gesto infantil, sintiéndose importante.

 

**Área administrativa del edificio Harmon Hall.**

**8:35 am.**

El recibidor de la oficina del coronel Jeffrey-Dean Morgan seguía igual que como lo había conocido, años atrás.

Enormes y cómodos sillones con recubrimiento de cuero oscuro, pisos relucientes y las paredes recubiertas con placas de cedro, envolviendo el ambiente con un aroma penetrante. Varios cuadros con fotografías de las distintas generaciones de cadetes que habían pasado por ahí, antes de ser enviados a las diferentes bases aéreas militares a lo largo y ancho del país, estratégicamente colocados, complementaban la decoración.

En un lugar demasiado visible, un nicho de cristal y acero resguardaba una bandera acomodada con pulcritud.

Un lugar sobrio, elegante. Muy de acuerdo a la personalidad misma del coronel.

Una atractiva joven, vestida con el uniforme ejecutivo de la administración y mostrando sus distintivos del rango al que pertenecía se le acercó, llamándolo. Jensen se levantó inmediatamente al tenerla frente a sí, realizando el saludo reglamentario, como parte del orden de las jerarquías que se observaban en el lugar.

La muchacha esbozó una levísima sonrisa al verlo hacer eso, y le regresó el saludo.

-Señor Ackles, aun no está dentro del sistema –le recordó en cuanto ambos bajaron el brazo.

Jensen le sonrió, y asintió con un gesto, dispuesto a no dejarse ver como un tonto.

-Jamás salí del sistema, teniente. Aunque no traiga el uniforme puesto, sé mis obligaciones.

Ella le hizo un coqueto guiño, y le entregó una carpeta con sus papeles.

-El coronel Morgan lo espera.

Con cierto nerviosismo, Jensen entró al enorme despacho del coronel.

Se acercó al escritorio, y esperó a que el hombre de uniforme y múltiples medallas que colgaban del lado izquierdo de su pecho terminara la llamada telefónica y pudiera atenderlo. No pudo dejar de ver las estrellas que adornaban la solapa del uniforme, esas que deseaba ganarse él algún día, y de ser posible, por su desempeño en combate.

El coronel lo vio por un momento, y sonriendo le devolvió el saludo que Jensen le hiciera. Le señaló también una de las sillas del juego que amueblaba el lugar junto con el suntuoso escritorio y los libreros llenos de enormes volúmenes de tapa oscura.

Se sintió pequeñísimo en ese lugar. Como si tuviera apenas cinco años, y que sus piernas colgaban al sentarse en ella. Pero no tenía cinco años, y sus pies nunca dejaron de tocar el piso.

Sin embargo, la cordialidad con que el coronel Morgan lo trataba le devolvía un poco de calma.

-Señor Ackles, me alegra verlo nuevamente –fue su saludo al dejar el aparato telefónico en su lugar, mientras se sentaba en el sillón ejecutivo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-. Ya se ha registrado, me imagino.

-Si, señor. Fue lo primero que hice. Además, pedí la forma de revalidación. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que pueda presentarme a los exámenes de traspaso.

El coronel le recibió la carpeta que llevaba, revisando la información que había en ella. Su rostro tomó un matiz ligeramente grave conforme leía. Hasta que levantó la vista hacia el joven sentado frente a él. Tenía malas noticias.

-Creo que no va a poder aplicarse la revalidación.

-¿Señor? –Jensen tuvo la imprevista sensación de que le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago sin tocarlo siquiera. Frío, certero, despiadado.

-Tomaste el permiso tres semanas antes de la aplicación de los exámenes finales, y no hay bases para promedios. Es imposible hacer una excepción en esta situación. Por otra parte, el cambio de administración ha ocasionado muchos ajustes en el sistema de traspasos. Desde el año pasado que los demócratas tomaron algunos cargos influyentes para las decisiones de la educación militar, las revalidaciones son casi imposibles.

Su frente se pobló de ligeras arrugas en el entrecejo, como involuntarios destellos de decepción y enojo. Sintiendo cómo se le secaba la boca, apenas pudo replicar.

-¿E-eso significa…?

-Tendrás que empezar desde el principio –Al ver su desánimo, el coronel decidió hacerle saber lo que pensaba-. Eres un elemento muy valioso, señor Ackles. No permitas que este contratiempo te derrumbe. Seguirás siendo un cadete de clase segunda, aunque estés en el primer grado de instrucción.

-Pero, Señor… es demasiado tiempo. Subiré a un avión cuando tenga 27…

-Eso es lo que menos debería importarte –lo reprendió el oficial con cierta severidad en su voz. Jensen guardó silencio-. Los mejores pilotos no son los que apenas salen de la Academia y ya parten en misiones suicidas, tenlo siempre en mente. Por otra parte, puedes estar seguro que no te faltará apoyo para lo que puedas necesitar mientras estés en esta base. Dejaste un historial impresionante, y ninguno de los oficiales que conformamos los cargos de enseñanza dudamos de tus capacidades.

Jensen asintió con la vista ligeramente baja, tratando de no ser tan transparente. Sin embargo, era imposible. El coronel Morgan lo observó por fracciones de segundo, reconociendo que libraba una severa batalla con el desánimo. Se levantó entonces, y el muchacho hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, espero que esta breve charla te haga reconsiderar tus expectativas- Lo hizo seguirlo hasta la puerta del despacho, y lo despidió-. Por lo pronto, eres bienvenido. Estaré la mayor parte del tiempo aquí durante este año escolar, así que, cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Si, Señor. Gracias, Señor

Jensen se despidió con el saludo militar, y se retiró sin volver la vista atrás.

No quería que su rostro delatara su decepción. Sin embargo, a pesar de su andar seguro y erguido, no podía evitar esa angustiosa sensación de tener el corazón hecho trizas.

Al salir del edificio administrativo, se encontró a Chris en el corredor, pero no se detuvo a hablar con él. No podía.

-Jensen…

-Ahora no, Kane –le dijo mientras lo pasaba de largo. Su voz salió algo forzada, y Kane lo notó, pero no le dio oportunidad para preguntarle-. Tengo prisa. Te veo después.

 

**Dormitorio de cadetes Vandenberg Hall**

**Ese mismo día.**

Después del reglamentario corte de cabello para los recién llegados, y deambular un rato por el edificio para los cadetes, Jared encontró el dormitorio que le habían asignado.

Se atoró estrepitosamente en la puerta del mismo con todas las maletas que llevaba a cuestas, y batalló casi un largo minuto para ingeniárselas y pasar sin dejar una sola en el piso, siendo observado por sus compañeros de dormitorio.

Caminó al interior del lugar, descubriendo que casi todas las camas estaban ocupadas ya. La única que quedaba libre era la cama superior de la litera que estaba más alejada de la puerta del dormitorio, cerca de dos ventanales que mostraban el gigantesco terreno que se usaba como campo de football, y al final de éste, una de las orillas del lago.

“ _Rayos_ ” pensó mientras veía el lugar con reticencia. Jamás le había gustado dormir en la cama superior. Antes prefería el suelo.

Sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de la enorme paradoja que era eso. No le gustaban las alturas en la tierra, pero deseaba ser piloto.

Sin embargo, al ver que el cadete instalado en la cama baja era nada menos que el mismo que le había ayudado con sus golosinas esa mañana, cambió de opinión.

_“Es sólo una cama”_  pensó otra vez, haciéndose a la idea de que debía dormir ahí. “ _Todo es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Además, vas a ser piloto de un Thunderbird, o un F22, o uno de los Phantom, o…”_

En pocas zancadas alcanzó el lugar, dejando sus cosas en la litera. Se inclinó un poco, y le sonrió al otro cadete mientras éste lo veía con gesto ligeramente agrio, por encima de los papeles que sostenía en la mano.

Recostado en la cama, con la cabeza un tanto más alta que el resto de sí mismo por efecto de la almohada, Jensen se sintió ligeramente más irritado de lo que ya estaba al ver interrumpida su lectura por los zarandeos que le ocasionaba el recién llegado. Pensó que si no tuviera tantas cosas, seguro podría ser menos molesto.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, bajó un poco los papeles que sostenía en alto, y se sorprendió al ver la enorme sonrisa que el otro le dedicaba, observándolo atentamente.

-¡Hola de nuevo! –le dijo Jared con efusividad, sentándose sin permiso en la cama, sin prestarle atención a la mirada asesina del otro.

-Estoy ocupado, ‘ _amigo_ ’. No tengo tiempo para socializar contigo.

Al parecer, Jared no lo escuchó, así que continuó hablando.

-No pude presentarme hace rato, por el contratiempo y las prisas y eso. Pero ahora que vamos a ser compañeros de litera, creo que deberíamos tener un poco más de comunicación.

-No me interesa –advirtió Jensen en un tono ligeramente bajo, amenazador-, así que levántate de mi cama y vete a tus asuntos, “doolie”

Pero no desistió.

-Soy Jared Padalecki, vengo de San Antonio, Texas…

Jensen dejó los papeles a su lado con un movimiento brusco, enfrentando directamente al recién llegado, harto por la insistencia.

-¡¿Eres tonto, estúpido o qué?! ¡No quiero saberlo! ¡No me interesa! ¡Ahora, déjame en paz!

Jared se quedó con la mano extendida, sorprendido. Su sonrisa desapareció de forma instantánea, y la decepción brilló en su mirada, cambiando totalmente su aspecto.

De pronto, a Jensen se le figuró demasiado desvalido al verlo así, y se sintió ruin.

“ _Demonios_ …” pensó al darse cuenta de su falta de control.

No debía haberlo hecho, ni siquiera para evitar minutos de conversación que podría considerar insulsa y sin sentido. El muchacho no tenía la culpa de lo que había ocurrido con él, así que no debía pagar sus platos rotos. Era la primera vez que dejaba salir su enojo contra alguien de esa forma, y en verdad que lo había hecho como para ganarse la nominación al patán más desconsiderado de la base entera.

-Vaya –replicó Jared quedamente, levantándose de la cama y retirándose un paso-. Por un momento creí que eras un gran tipo, pero veo que las apariencias engañan. No te molesto más.

Diciendo esto, se enfrascó en mantenerse ocupado. Jaló una de sus maletas y se dio a la tarea de desempacar, mientras Jensen asimilaba lo que acababa de hacer.

Éste suspiró, apesadumbrado y molesto consigo mismo por haberse comportado como lo había hecho. Se levantó de la cama y con otra actitud, pensó en cómo deshacer el daño. Jared no volteó a verlo, aun dolido.

-Oye… lo siento –intentó disculparse, buscando la mirada de Padaleki-. De verdad, no acostumbro insultar a la gente, pero estoy teniendo un día pésimo, y lo último que hubiera pensado era tener una conversación con un texano parlanchín y estrafalario.

-No puedo creerlo- Padalecki se volvió hacia él con expresión entre incrédula y molesta-. Dices que lo sientes y vuelves a insultarme.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estrafalario? ¿De dónde sacaste eso de que soy estrafalario? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy parlanchín?

Jensen titubeó un poco, pero sonrió levemente al pensar la gama de respuestas que podría darle en ese momento. Sin embargo, se decidió por ser sencillo.

-Oh… bueno, es que nadie se viste al estilo que llevas desde hace buen rato. Y lo de parlanchín, creo que es una corazonada- Padalecki sonrió sin querer al escuchar su respuesta. No era ingeniosa, pero era buena. Más aun cuando se presentó-. Soy Jensen Ackles. Ah, y también vengo de Texas.

Eso derrumbó la molestia de Jared por completo. Su sonrisa volvió a brillar, y se volvió todo plática desde ese momento.

-¿En serio, de Texas? ¡Mira, qué pequeño es el mundo! –Sin dejar lo que hacía, siguió hablando como si se fuese a morir al día siguiente, y el tiempo no le alcanzara-. ¿De qué parte de Texas? ¿Tu familia tiene rancho, o viven en la ciudad?

-Eh… bueno, yo…

-Mira, ellos –sin esperarlo siquiera, Jensen lo vio sacar un enorme álbum de fotos de una de sus tantas mochilas de viaje, y abriéndolo en una de las primeras hojas, le señalaba las fotografías- son mi familia. Mis padres y mis hermanos. Y estas monadas que ves aquí son mis bebés, mis cachorros. Tuve qué dejarlos en casa, porque no creo que aquí me hubiesen permitido tenerlos, especialmente porque no me dejarían dormir con ellos aquí, en los dormitorios…

Jensen levantó una ceja, más por haberse dado cuenta que su corazonada resultaba cierta. Pero lo curioso fue que, después de haber visto la contagiosa sonrisa kilométrica del novato al hablarle de sus recuerdos, de su familia y de sus afectos, su día parecía estar tomando otro rumbo. De pronto le pareció que su decepción menguaba, y ya no le importaba tanto si debía pasar más tiempo para poder cumplir su objetivo de poder volar uno de los enormes y veloces aviones del ejército.

Jared siguió hablando, y cuando menos lo pensaron, ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Ackles, comiendo de los dulces que Padaleki aun llevaba en las bolsas de su chamarra.

-…supe que quería ser piloto cuando mis papás me llevaron a uno de los espectáculos aéreos. Además de que me dijeron que un piloto puede viajar por todo el mundo, y no sabes cómo me encantaría conocer otros países…

Jensen pensó que tal vez eso era lo que le hacía falta a él. Tener una persona con quien poder hablar de los problemas que lo angustiaban.

No podía hacerlo con Chris, aunque fuera uno de sus amigos más cercanos de sus tiempos púberes, por miles de razones. Sin embargo, este casi total desconocido le infundía una enorme confianza.

Tan enorme como el mismo novato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Dentro de los nombramientos no oficiales de la Academia, existen cuatro según el grado de educación en el que los cadetes se encuentren. Los “Doolies” son los novatos o recién ingresados, que deberían ser llamados “Fourties”, y los cadetes de clase tercera, segunda y primera, según avanzan en los grados escolares. Estos nombramientos se hacer cuando los cadetes han alcanzado un rango de responsabilidad. Existe el rango de los ”Firties” o cadetes de clase primera y oficiales de responsabilidad académica. Es uno de los nombramientos más buscados por la población estudiantil para demostrar su calidad como miembro de la Academia
> 
> **doolie: palabra derivada del griego doulos que significa sirviente, esclavo. En la Academia Militar se utiliza este término como novatada para nombrar a los cadetes recién ingresados.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La rígida disciplina militar casi nos mata a nuestro Pada-something, pero Jensen lo ayuda a sobrevivir.

**Dormitorio de cadetes Vandenberg Hall**  
Primer día de entrenamiento  
5:39 a.m.

 

-Hey, despierta…

-Mmmmmgggggghhhhcincominutosmas…

Jared sintió que alguien lo movía con algo de fuerza, y volvió a refunfuñar en sueños. ¡Qué latosos se habían vuelto en casa últimamente!

-Padalecki. Hora de levantarse.

Una apenas audible voz de alarma apareció en su adormilado cerebro al darse cuenta que no reconocía la voz que le hablaba. ¿Su madre se había resfriado?

-Otro ratito, mam…

Hasta que quien lo estaba sacudiendo casi lo tumba de la cama.

-¡Padalecki, ya levántate! –Jensen estaba a un lado de él, ya vestido con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón cargo de estilo militar y botas especiales. Llevaba sus placas de identificación por fuera de la camiseta. A pesar de no ser el uniforme formal, se veía bien-. ¡No soy tu madre, y no estás en Texas! ¡Levántate de una vez!

Jared se espabiló rápidamente, reconociendo a su compañero de litera y su expresión entre molesta y apresurada.

-¿Eh…? ¿Uh…? –se incorporó un poco, desubicado y aun aturdido. Hasta que su cerebro despertó totalmente y pudo recordar en dónde estaba-. Ah… hola, Jensen. Buenos…

-Deja los formalismos para después. En quince minutos debemos presentarnos en la explanada central del campo de entrenamiento, así que apresúrate.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Jared mientras se levantaba, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, con las piernas colgando. No podía dejar de ver a Jensen, y pensó si a él también le sentaría el uniforme de esa forma.

-Veinte para las seis de la mañana- le respondió Ackles, mientras se retiraba de la litera e iba al área de estudio que les correspondía a ellos-. Ve a asearte. Todos los días te califican el orden personal. Después del entrenamiento debemos venir y cambiarnos al uniforme de diario para conocer a los instructores teóricos. ¿Arreglaste tus zapatos? ¿Tienes listas las hebillas? ¿Dónde está tu uniforme?

Zapatos…. Hebillas… Uniforme… Vagamente recordó que el día anterior le habían entregado todo eso, pero no les había puesto mucha atención.

-No estoy muy seguro… creo que colgué el uniforme en el armario, y los zapatos los guardé en el locker, junto con las hebillas...

Ackles asintió, dejando sus cosas listas sobre el escritorio doble, en su parte. Jared mientras tanto se apresuró a buscar el uniforme que debía usar en esos momentos. Probablemente era el entrenamiento físico del que le habían comentado.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? –preguntó detrás de la puerta del armario, aun desorientado.

-Deberías haberte aprendido ya el horario, Padalecki. A las cero-seiscientas tenemos entrenamiento… -Jared se asomó un poco, viéndolo sorprendido-, de las cero-seiscientas cuarenta y cinco a cero-setecientas es el tiempo que nos toma cambiar el uniforme y presentarnos al área del comedor. Iniciamos las clases a las cero-ochocientas…

-Jensen, ¿podrías traducirmelo a cristiano?

Esta vez, el sorprendido fue Ackles.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que dejes de hablar como payaso, amigo! ¿Qué es eso de las cero-te-haces-tonto?

-Eres caso perdido- Jensen entornó la mirada en un gesto de impaciencia al escucharlo. De verdad que iba a batallar con ese novato-. Apresúrate. Tienes sólo diez minutos para estar listo y en el campo. Te veo allá.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo llego al cam…?

-¡Sigue a la manada, Padalecki! –le gritó Jensen desde el corredor, dándose prisa para no tener contratiempos que lo hicieran retrasarse.

 

**Afuera del Falcon Stadium  
Campo de entrenamiento.**

 

El primer día de entrenamiento fue la muerte para Jared.

Casi desde que empezaron a correr, se notó que Padalecki era todo un niño de ciudad, totalmente zafado de cualquier esfuerzo mayor en lo que a ejercicios se refería. Porque, a pesar de tener un poco de condición, no fue suficiente para soportar los tres kilómetros de trote, distancia que representaba sólo uno de los enormes campos de entrenamiento. Ni las series de abdominales y las famosa ‘lagartijas’ combinadas, o todas las demás combinaciones de ejercicios que se le ocurrían al instructor.

Jared casi se infarta cuando escuchó que el instructor les mencionaba que debían sufrir eso durante seis semanas.

Varias veces, Jensen lo vio desde uno de los pelotones en los que se dividía todo el grupo de cadetes de recién ingreso, y sólo meneaba ligeramente la cabeza, entre divertido y preocupado al ver que el enorme novato se retrasaba, o quedaba tendido en el suelo después de casi toser el hígado y los pulmones por el esfuerzo.

Incluso, tuvo qué suprimir el impulso de abandonar su lugar para correr a auxiliarlo al ver que de verdad volvía el estómago, después de una pesadísima rutina de ejercicios.

Pero se tranquilizó al ver que el instructor mandaba a gritos a las regaderas a Jared junto con otros cadetes en iguales condiciones, diez minutos antes de terminar el entrenamiento físico.

 

**De vuelta en los dormitorio de cadetes Vandenberg Hall  
Área de las duchas**

 

Padalecki se quedó parado por algunos momentos, observando el lugar.

Las regaderas estaban dispuestas en varias filas, en una especie de corredores, uno frente a otro a lo largo de lo que era el área de duchas. Toda esa zona se componía de azulejos de un color neutro y algunos pasillos entre áreas. Había algunas rudimentarias bancas metálicas en las que los cadetes podían dejar sus cosas para vestirse al terminar de ducharse.

-¿Y se supone que nos vamos a bañar así? –preguntó a uno de los muchachos que estaban con él-. Yo creí que había cubículos… que eran baños con algo de privacidad…

En eso estaba cuando la mayoría de los otros cadetes entraron al área de bancas para tomar sus turnos en las regaderas, mientras los que habían llegado antes que ellos supuestamente terminaban.

-Padalecki, creí que ya estarías listo- Jensen se paró a un lado de Jared, molesto al verlo aun vestido y perdiendo el tiempo. Al quitarse la camiseta para dejarla en la banca, se fijó en lo que Jared había dejado primero-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Shampoo con extracto de manzanilla? ¿Jabón de avena y …? ¿Estás demente?

Jared levantó una ceja, medio aturdido.

-Mis artículos de aseo personal. ¿Qué? ¿Están prohibidos?

Jensen sonrió de lado, quitándose el mal humor. Ese enorme novato sí que tenía cierto estilo. Era divertido. Pero el tiempo corría, así que sin esperar más, se desnudó sin ningún recato, sorprendiéndolo

-¿Eh…?¡¿Q-qué…?! –Jared se sonrojó violentamente al ver a Jensen ahí, junto a él, tal y como había venido al mundo mientras dejaba su ropa en la banca-. ¡¿Qué demonios haces, Ackles?!

Jensen volteó apenas sobre su hombro al tiempo que se dirigía a la regadera frente a ellos. Le respondió al tiempo que manipulaba las llaves para regular un poco la temperatura del agua, empezando a bañarse.

-¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Me estoy bañando! - Tenía un gesto extraño en su mirada. Entre divertido y cínico-. ¿Y a ti qué rayos te pasa? ¡Ya deberías estar bañado y arreglándote! ¡No, de hecho, ya deberías estar rumbo al comedor!

Un intenso calor invadió repentinamente a Padalecki al tener ante sí la imagen de un cuerpo formado a base de ejercicio continuo. No pudo dejar de ver la espalda de Jensen, llena de pequeñas pecas y un fino vello rubio cubriéndola. Y mientras Ackles dejaba que el chorro de agua lo empapara, tampoco perdió de vista las gotitas cristalinas que empezaron a trazar surcos sobre su piel, guiándolo hacia la zona más vistosa de su parte trasera, justo en donde la espalda deja de llamarse de esa forma.

No supo por qué lo primero que pensó fue “ _WOW_ ”.

Casi simultáneamente, el carraspeo de Jensen lo hizo volver a fijar su vista en la de él, y su sonrojo se incrementó al verse descubierto.

-¿Qué miras?

Jared titubeó, tratando de voltear hacia otra parte, nervioso al extremo de que su pensamiento estaba totalmente diluido en el agua que empapaba al otro.

-N-nada…. -alcanzó a balbucear, y disimuló lo mejor que pudo que todo estaba bien mientras se empezaba a desnudar él también.

Jensen lo vio raro, pero no quiso entretenerse. No tenían mucho tiempo.

-Si nunca habías estado en una situación como esta, te comiendo que te vayas haciendo a la idea de ver hombres desnudos todos los días cerca de ti. Además, no deberías avergonzarte. Somos hombres, y conocemos lo que tenemos, ¿no?

Mientras escuchaba a su compañero, Jared hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dejar su vista más tiempo de lo que sería común sobre ciertas zonas de su cuerpo. Aunque no podía creer que todo eso era lo que tendría que vivir todos los días, durante cuatro años.

Sin poder bajarse el sonrojo, Jared caminó a la regadera de al lado y se concentró todo lo posible que su voluntad le permitió sin voltear a ver a Jensen. Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, pensando que debía salir antes que su compañero de litera. Sentía que la piel le ardía, y notó de pronto que en su vientre ‘algo’ cobraba vida.

Hizo uso entonces del agua helada, buscando disminuir ese inoportuno sonrojo, y tratando de eliminar la aun más inoportuna respuesta que había tenido ante la imagen de Ackles. Terminó de bañarse incluso antes que Jensen, y sin decir más, alcanzó la toalla que llevaba y se envolvió en ella, saliendo casi de inmediato de ahí apenas alcanzando a recoger su ropa de la banca en la que la había dejado.Jensen volteó al ver que Jared abandonaba el lugar como si el diablo lo persiguiera, y no pudo evitar una breve sonrisa de satisfacción.

Había resultado cierta  _su otra corazonada._

 

 **Mitchell Hall**  
Área del comedor.  
Ese mismo día. 6:59 a.m.

  
  


Jensen volteaba a la puerta del comedor con cierta impaciencia.

Casi todos los cadetes habían llegado ya y ocupaban sus lugares. Casi, porque faltaba Padalecki.

Sus mirada preocupada se topó entonces con la de su amigo Chris, en la mesa de los de su generación. Sólo asintió al ver que éste le decía algo con sólo el movimiento de sus labios.

Sin embargo, dejó de prestarle atención cuando alcanzó a ver de soslayo que un apresurado Jared entraba al comedor y casi corría, buscando frenético el lugar que le correspondía en las mesas.

-¡Hey, Padalecki! –Jensen le gritó, llamando su atención.

Al descubrirlo en ese mar de caras extrañas, Jared sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo, con ese gesto extra de alivio asomado en sus ojos risueños. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó su lugar.-¡Cielos! –Le dijo aun sofocado, entre ligeros jadeos debido al esfuerzo-. No creí que el edificio fuera tan grande.

-Vas a tener problemas si no te aprendes las ubicaciones –le recriminó Jensen, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, junto todos los demás cadetes, los oficiales y directivos de la academia. Jared lo imitó con algo de torpeza, arrancándole una sonrisa-. Con calma, amigo.

Dicho esto, volteó al frente, y se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba.   
  
Hizo una levísima inclinación de cabeza al Coronel Jefrey-Dean Morgan, y guardó silencio. Otro de los oficiales de alto rango precedió el desayuno con un breve discurso de bienvenida a los cadetes de nuevo ingreso. Al terminar de hablar, un contingente de jóvenes sirvió las mesas, y después de seguir la tradicional oración de la Academia , iniciaron con el desayuno.

Una taza de yogurt, un vaso de jugo de naranja, una ración de fruta fresca, cereales y un vaso de leche, acompañaban un sándwich doble muy bien servido.

-¿Qué más sigue? –preguntó Jared a medio desayuno, impaciente y hambriento al ver que nadie se acercaba a llevarle algún otro plato más.

Jensen volteó con él, encontrándose con que había devorado todo casi en un pestañeo.

-¿Te tenían amarrado, Padalecki? –Bromeó al ver los platos vacíos enfrente de su compañero-. Esa era tu ración para toda la mañana. Hasta la una de la tarde.

-Un momento. ¿Quieres decir que no hay plato fuerte? ¿Q-quieres decir que no hay postre? ¿Q-q-quieres decir…?

Jensen lo vio fijamente por algunos segundos antes de interrumpirlo.

-Tú estás jugando, ¿verdad?

-¿Jugando? ¡Claro que no! ¡Me voy a morir de hambre, y dices que estoy jugando! ¿Qué te pasa?

Ackles entornó la mirada casi sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Entonces hizo algo que nunca creyó que llegaría a hacer.

-Esto no puede ser cierto… –murmuró antes de pasarle la mitad de su sándwich, mismo que Jared recibió como un chiquillo recibe un juguete, y lo engulló con verdadero apetito.

Y mientras lo hacía, le dedicó una gigantesca y contagiosa sonrisa.

Jensen sintió que algo en su pecho se derretía, y en lugar de sentirse enfadado, tuvo qué reconocer que le había agradado ver ese gesto tan infantil.

Sin embargo, de una cosa estaba seguro.

Si seguía así, el novato kilométrico lo iba a pasar muy mal en ese lugar.

 

**Área de las aulas de clase.  
Ese mismo día, en la tarde.**

 

Chris se encontró con Jensen poco antes de la hora libre que tenían los cadetes antes de ir al comedor por el segundo alimento del día.

-Hey, Jen.

-Hey, Kane –Ackles lo saludó formalmente, y Kane no tuvo más remedio que seguir con el protocolo-. Lamento lo de ayer. Fue algo demasiado repentino y quería estar solo para pensar.

-No hay problema, “nene”.

–No me llames “nene”.

-Oh, vamos. Nunca te había molestado que te dijera así.

-Nunca me habías llamado así.

-O.k., Jensen. No lo había hecho porque antes tenías un rango más alto que el mío. Pero te recuerdo que ahora estás más abajo que yo –Jensen lo observó fijamente por unos segundos, y Chris supo que había hecho un mal movimiento-. Está bien, lo siento. Pero tendrás que tomar eso en cuenta. No voy a ser el único que te trate peor. Yo lo hago en forma amistosa. Otros van a abusar.

-Lo sé, Chris. Puedo cuidarme.

-Espero que sí. Recuerda que hoy es la noche de las  _novatadas_.

Jared mostró un leve gesto de enfado al escuchar eso.

-Pensé que habían erradicado esa infamia.

-Son tradiciones, Jensen. Sabes que es muy difícil que una tradición muera.

Ambos echaron a andar hacia la biblioteca en un tenso silencio. Entonces Kane decidió interrogarlo acerca de lo que había pasado en el despacho del Coronel Morgan el día anterior.

-Hablando de ayer, me dejaste un poco intrigado, Jen. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Jensen estuvo un poco reticente a decírselo, pero consideró que podía confiar en él. Era cuestión de tiempo que en algún momento lo supiera.

-El coronel Morgan no cree que puedan revalidarme los rangos, ni las materias que ya tengo aprobadas.

-¿Cómo que no pueden…? –Chris sintió un repentino enojo al escucharlo. Porque eso significaba que todo el esfuerzo de años pasados jamás se los tomarían en cuenta. Pero lo peor de la situación era que jamás había ocurrido algo similar, con ningún cadete.

-No lo sé. Parece que se han tomado decisiones muy radicales en los altos mandos durante mi ausencia.

-¡Vaya…! ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Insistir- Ackles se detuvo frente a la biblioteca, esperando ver qué haría Chris -. ¿Entras?

-No, tengo algo de trabajo por hacer. Podríamos continuar con nuestra charla en la sala de convivencias, y ver si hay algo que se pueda hacer para que puedas seguir insistiendo con bases, y resultados.

-Bien, entonces te veo más tarde.

-O.k., nene- Chris sonrió al ver su mirada ligeramente enfadada mientras abría la puerta. Le agradaba hacer eso-. No te enojes. Sabes que soy mala hierba. Cuídate, Ackles.

Sin embargo, al retirarse algunos metros después de que Jensen entrara al recinto, se detuvo al ver a Padalecki caminando apresurado por el corredor, y decidió no perder la oportunidad de fastidiarlo.

Había decidido convertirlo en su ‘mascota’ durante todo ese año escolar, y ese momento debía ser único.

-Hey,  _doolie_  –le habló antes de que lo pasara de largo. Jared sólo lo vio con el rabillo del ojo, y supo que se dirigía a él cuando oyó que levantaba la voz hacia él-. ¡¡Hey, tú!! ¡¡Te estoy hablando, grandulón!!

Sin inmutarse demasiado, Jared se detuvo y volteó hacia él sin decir una palabra.

Kane se desconcertó un poco. Pero pensó que sería una ventaja. Así que, sin dejarlo ver su desconcierto, se le acercó con expresión ligeramente cínica.

-No te han enseñado a respetar a un superior, ¿verdad?

Jared volteó hacia todos lados,  _casi_  sintiéndose nervioso y acosado. Sin embargo, ya antes había lidiado con tipos como ese, y sabía que podría quitárselo de encima si lo ignoraba lo suficiente.

-Nadie me ha hablado de sus códigos. Pero puedo preguntar.

Otra vez, Kane se desconcertó. Lo normal era que el novato en cuestión estuviera temblando, intimidado y con la vista baja, a punto de lamer el suelo en el que estaba parado. Padalecki no parecía ni remotamente asustado.

-Ah, qué gracioso resultaste. Pero no estoy jugando.

-Yo tampoco estoy jugando- le respondió sin cambiar su expresión. Y viendo su reloj de pulso, se dispuso a irse-. Ah, y tengo un poco de prisa. Así que si no tienes nada importante qué decirme, me voy.

-No te he dado autorización para irte.

-No necesito tu autorización para caminar por los corredores.

-¿Te crees listillo, novato?

-Kane –la voz serena y grave de Jensen a pocos metros de ellos los hizo voltear. Chris apenas iba a replicar algo, pero su mirada llena de advertencias lo detuvo. Jared sonrió aliviado al verlo ahí-. Él viene conmigo, así que no lo demores. Te veo en un rato.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a la expresión de Kane, Jensen esperó que Jared se le emparejara para ir a la biblioteca.

-Tarde como siempre, Padalecki- le recriminó en voz alta. Hasta que entraron a la biblioteca y las puertas de cristal se cerraron detrás de ellos. Entonces, Jensen lo detuvo bruscamente de un brazo, dándole la vuelta -. ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?

Jared empezaba a enfadarse de esos comportamientos.

-Sólo le estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

-¡No! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué crees que ocurre cuando te echas como enemigo a un cadete de rango mayor que el tuyo? ¡No creas que voy a estar detrás de ti todo el tiempo para cuidarte el trasero, Padalecki!

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, Ackles. Sé cuidarme de ese tipo de imbéciles que piensan que tienen todo el derecho a pisotearnos.

Por varios segundos, Jensen no despegó su mirada de la de Jared, dándose cuenta que no se la pondría fácil. Desvió su vista y se frotó el puente de la nariz en un movimiento mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de frustración. Después, volvió a levantar la vista y a tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-De acuerdo. Pero debes tener en cuenta que los protocolos y las tradiciones son de bastante peso en este lugar. Durante este año nosotros somos los últimos, los  _doolies_ , ¿entiendes?

-Pero…

-¡Silencio, grandulón! Nada de lo que digas ahora tiene validez. Sólo recuerda que no tenemos derechos ante las clases siguientes, y ni pensarlo siguiera con los  _Firties_. Grábate eso, porque puede llegar a salvarte el pellejo.

-¡Pero eso es ridículo! –Jared no quiso escucharlo más. Nada de eso iba a convencerlo para dejarse humillar por una partida de gañanes-. ¿Cómo dejan que esos tipos los hagan trizas? ¡Deberían partirles la cara!

Jensen se rindió entonces. Tal vez después de la noche de las novatadas ese terco le hiciera caso.

-Bien, veamos si después de unos días aquí sigues diciendo eso.

Dicho lo anterior, se retiró a donde había dejado sus libros, pensando frenéticamente, sin dejar que esos pensamientos se reflejaran en la expresión de su rostro.

Jared sólo lo dejó, pensando en que estaba rematadamente loco si los dejaba salirse con la suya.

 

 

 **Dormitorio de cadetes Vandenberg Hall**  
La noche del infierno.  
Cuatro horas después de la cena

 

Jensen llegó al escritorio dispuesto a terminar con los pendientes que llevaba. Debía prepararse para lo que esa noche les deparaba, además de lo que el día siguiente les traía a ellos como novatos ante los oficiales e instructores.

Sin embargo, dejó todo al ver a Jared tendido en su cama, boca abajo y totalmente desmadejado. Se le acercó un tanto preocupado y lo movió levemente.

-Hey, Jared.

El aludido apenas hizo el intento de voltear hacia él. Tenía una exagerada expresión de sufrimiento en la cara, con los ojos cerrados.

-Me duele todo… -dijo en un lastimoso lloriqueo-. No creo que pueda levantarme mañana.

Jensen sonrió comprensivo. Siempre era así los primeros días, tal como había ocurrido también con Kane a su llegada.

-Apenas es el primer día. El entrenamiento duro viene la siguiente semana, así que no te quejes, Jay.

Jared abrió los ojos al escucharlo llamándolo de esa forma.

-¿Jay? ¿Me dijiste Jay?

-Oh… si no te agrada…

-No, quiero decir, sí. Muy pocos me dicen Jay- Padalecki le sonrió aun con expresión adolorida-. Me gusta. Puedes decirme así.

Jensen sonrió también. Y decidió dejar de mostrarse tan rudo con él. Tal vez podría ayudarle a sobrevivir si lo mantenía cuerdo y atento durante los dos primeros años. El muchacho le hacía gracia. Le caía bien.

-O.k. ¿Quieres que te ayude? –Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jensen se trepó ágilmente a la litera y empezó a masajear con fuerza la espalda de Padalecki. Éste se quejó al principio, pero poco a poco fue relajándose-. Esto es mejor que cualquier ungüento. Tus músculos tienen qué seguir trabajando para que no te paralice el dolor en la mañana.

-¿Dónde aprendiste, Jensen?

-Aquí, hace varios años.

Jared volteó a verlo extrañado.

-¿Aquí? ¿Cómo es eso?

Jensen suspiró levemente, mientras continuaba con la fricción en el cuello y hombros del otro. Algunos de los muchachos los observaban desde otras partes del dormitorio.

-Ingresé a la Academia hace unos años, pero tuve qué abandonar todo esto debido a que mi madre enfermó. -Jensen levantó la vista, desafiando a todos con la mirada al sentirse observado. Jared ni por enterado se dio de eso-. Si hubiese sido de otra forma, en estos momentos ya estaría fuera de aquí, en alguna de las bases militares en cualquier lugar del mundo, volando.

Jared se incorporó un poco, cuando las manos de Ackles bajaron nuevamente a su espalda. Fijó su mirada soñolienta en él, asintiendo a lo que decía.

-Lamento que haya sucedido lo de tu madre y que por eso te retrasaras. Serías un piloto excelente.

Ackles se encogió levemente de hombros, dejando lo que hacía. Estaba por empezar el desastre de las novatadas, y debía advertirles.

-Bueno, por algo pasan las cosas- Se bajó de la litera y caminó al centro del dormitorio, dispuesto a arriesgarse por dar aviso de lo que vendría-. Escúchenme, todos ustedes. Por tradición, esta noche los cadetes de las clases superiores la llaman  _la noche de las novatadas_.

Al ver que le prestaban atención, continuó. Sentía que le empezaban a temblar levemente las rodillas.

-Sólo puedo decirles que es el infierno desatado en la tierra para nosotros, así que les recomiendo que se preparen para lo peor que puedan imaginarse que les vayan a hacer, mentalmente hablando. No hay ningún oficial que se encargue de detener esto, así que tendrán qué apelar a toda su resistencia y fuerza de voluntad para no dejar que ellos los quebranten. Aguanten, sean valientes. Después de esto, si se mantienen firmes, los dejarán en paz.

Dicho esto, y al ver que nadie decía algo más, regresó a la litera.

Jared lo veía ligeramente ceñudo.

-¿Noche de las novatadas? ¿Qué es eso?

Jensen alcanzó a escuchar un ligero tumulto en los corredores de los dormitorios segundos antes de que las luces se apagaran, y su nerviosismo se acrecentó. Estaba empezando.

-Es noche de abusos, Jay.

-¿Qué pasa? –Padalecki se levantó, también asustado. El asunto se veía mal.

-Jared –Jensen alcanzó su mano, estrechándosela con fuerza. Jared sintió su pulso tembloroso, al igual que el suyo. El tumulto fue tomando forma de voces y ruidos apagados-. Sólo sigue mi consejo y resiste lo más que puedas. Yo también voy a estar ahí, en las mismas condiciones. Pero no te rindas. Podremos salir bien de esto.

Jared asintió, y al momento en que Jensen lo soltaba, una horda de jóvenes irrumpió en el dormitorio, alcanzándolos a todos para sacarlos de ahí a la fuerza.

 

Las novatadas duraron toda esa noche.

A pesar de que el abuso físico en extremo estuviese prohibido, mucho de lo que ocurría esas noches era en base a castigos corporales.

Horas de humillaciones y esbozos de tortura para muchos de los jóvenes recién ingresados fueron apenas soportables para una minoría.

Jared se topó varias veces con un grupito comandado por uno de los cadetes que conocía, aunque no sabía más que su apellido por habérselo escuchado decir a Jensen.

Kane, el que había discutido con él en el pasillo de la biblioteca. Y uno de los más aferrados a hacerlo sufrir.

Sin embargo, cada vez que estaba por rendirse, cada vez que estaba a punto de mandar todo eso al diablo, recordaba lo que Jensen había hecho en el dormitorio, momentos antes de que fueran prácticamente raptados.

Pudo verlo en dos ocasiones, y en ambas sus miradas se encontraron.

Jensen se veía controlado, soportando lo que esos insultantes gamberros le exigían hacer, e incluso, aguantando el dolor al castigo físico que llegaban a someterlo por cualquier excusa.

Cuando sus verdes ojos se posaron en los de él, tuvo la certeza de que casi podía escuchar su pensamiento.

No te rindas.

**_No te rindas._ **

Gracias a eso su determinación fue mayor que cualquier intento de hacerlo quebrantarse.

Hasta que todo acabó, poco antes de que la luz del alba inundara las instalaciones externas de la academia.

Jensen encontró a Jared sentado en un bordillo de un corredor exterior.

Ambos estaban sólo vestidos con calzoncillos, como parte de la humillante jornada. Jensen tenía varios golpes marcados en el rostro, y dos cortes en el pecho, pero nada de gravedad. Estaba lleno de lodo hasta el cabello, pero en general, se veía completo.

Jared, por su parte, no mostraba señales de mucha violencia. Estaba igualmente lleno de lodo, descalzo y con algo viscoso aun pegado a su espalda. Sin embargo, su sonrisa exhausta tranquilizó a Jensen.

-Eh… -fue apenas lo que pudo decirle Jensen, a manera de saludo mientras se sentaba a su lado. Estaba rendido.

-Eh –le respondió Jared, casi en iguales condiciones-. Sobrevivimos, Jen.

Ackles asintió, volteando hacia el resto de los cadetes novatos que se esforzaban por regresar al interior de la academia. Sabía que muchos sólo volvían por sus pertenencias, y se irían en el primer autobús que los regresara a la civilización, ese mismo día.

-Si… No todos podrán decir lo mismo.

-Entonces… -Volteó a ver a Padalecki al escuchar que cortaba la frase. Vio que su enorme sonrisa continuaba ahí, y eso lo hizo cobrar fuerzas- después de esto, podremos sobrevivir a lo que venga.

-Ya lo creo- Jensen se levantó, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Padalecki a hacer lo mismo-. Vamos, debemos estar listos para el entrenamiento. Los instructores no te perdonan, aunque casi te hayan matado en la noche.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

-Oh, sí, Padalecki. Muy en serio. Anda, vamos a ducharnos. Debemos presentarnos en una hora en el campo.   
  
-No, no. Estás bromeando, Jen.

-No, en lo absoluto- Jensen lo obligó a levantarse, y casi lo empujó al edificio-. Anda, dijiste que después de esto nada podría contigo. Demuéstramelo.

Jared no pudo reprimir la adolorida carcajada al escucharlo. Ese día pintaba mal.

-¡Ah, qué salvajes! Después de esto no deberían torturarnos así. No es justo.

-Esta vida no es nada justa, Padalecki- argumentó Jensen en tono divertido-. Quien te lo haya dicho es un vil mentiroso. Yo que tú, le partía la cara.

-Eso haré, en cuanto lo vuelva a ver. Si es que no me matan aquí primero.

Esta vez, Jensen rió con ganas.

Habían salido bien de esa. Ahora sabía que podrían con lo demás.

Era cuestión de voluntad.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro futuro piloto debe tomar una decisión que puede cambiar su vida radicalmente.

**Dormitorio de cadetes Vandenberg Hall**  
Una semana después  
5:00 a.m.

 

A una semana de haber iniciado su entrenamiento formal, tanto Jared como Jensen habían notado algunos cambios en su vida.

A pesar de que continuaba con el nivel jerárquico de un cadete de  _clase segunda_ , Jensen no lo había dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a Chris. Se había conformado a permanecer con los cadetes de inicio, tomando las clases como reafirmación a sus conocimientos. Además, en tiempos muertos tenía acceso a los simuladores de vuelo y otras áreas que sólo estaban reservadas para los niveles de los cadetes de clases segunda y primera.

Pero no había hecho mucho uso de esos privilegios. Prefería pasar esos tiempos como instructor de sus condiscípulos en lo que tuviesen problemas. En especial, como instructor personal de Jared.

Por su parte, Jared había desechado ya de su pensamiento la conclusión de que la vida militar no era exactamente lo que le hubiese gustado como su profesión.

Porque sólo de recordar que el uniforme de los pilotos de la Fuerza Aérea le gustaba DEMASIADO, trataba de mantenerse en el mejor ánimo posible. Eso, además de ser capaz de volar una de esas impresionantes máquinas aéreas, poderosas y veloces. Ese era uno de sus mayores deseos.

Por otra parte, ya no se sentía tan solo como había creído que estaría. Después de la noche de novatadas, Jensen se había vuelto bastante amigable con él. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, en horas de clase y obligaciones militares, en entrenamientos, e incluso, en los tiempos que estaban destinados para tareas y estudio. Aunque mucha de esa convivencia era para recibir un tanto de regaños y otro mucho de apoyo en lo que se le dificultaba.

Como por ejemplo, las matemáticas y la física.

Siempre había sufrido demasiado con ambas materias, pero ahora había sido especialmente difícil acoplarse a tener demasiado de ellas en sus trabajos y tareas.

Y justo cuando sentía que no podría librar ese obstáculo, Jensen se había ofrecido a ayudarle.

Bueno, no había sido así exactamente.

Sólo se le había plantado frente a la butaca que ocupaba, con gesto serio y libros y libretas bajo el brazo, observando la hoja en la que batallaba con el ejercicio que se suponía debían entregar en el transcurso de clases. Incompleto, por supuesto.

-Te espero en una hora, en la biblioteca- fue lo único que le dijo, en una orden seca.

Claro que Jared aceptó gustoso.

-¿En una hora? ¡Pero es nuestro descanso…!

-¡¡Sin falta, Padalecki!! ¡Si no te presentas, voy a ir por ti para obligarte, así tenga que usar fuerza bruta contigo! ¿Entendido?

-Eh… si. Sin falta.

Desde ese día empezaron con lo que llegarían a ser las sesiones de regularización. Gracias a eso ya podía tutearse con las ecuaciones que se le ocurrieran parársele por enfrente.

Esta vez, Jared fue el primero que se levantó, arreglándose antes que Jensen.

Empezaba a acostumbrarse a la rutina, y ya no era tan gravoso el ejercicio que realizaban todos los días. Sin embargo, Jensen le había dicho que esa semana cambiarían de entrenamiento, y serían llevados a uno de los campamentos especiales.

Eso significaba que harían ejercicios mucho más elaborados, con tácticas militares implícitas, y probablemente empezarían a tener entrenamiento en manejo de armas.

_Armas_

Pensar en eso le provocó un levísimo escalofrío.

Había omitido en sus fantasías de ser piloto el tener que aprender a usarlas, el saber armar y desarmar lo que le pusieran enfrente, y lo que consideraba peor, deshacerse del cargo de conciencia en caso de que tuviera que dispararle a alguien.

Jensen se había dado cuenta de su incomodidad, y nuevamente se había ofrecido solícito a enseñarle lo más básico del manejo y cuidado de las armas. Así que había decidido que desde ese día empezarían con su preparación, para no llegar en completa ignorancia frente al instructor.

Sin hacer ruido se asomó a la cama donde dormía su compañero, encontrándolo profundamente dormido. Éste estaba acostado de lado, dormía sin camiseta, apenas cubierto por la manta delgada. El borde de sus bóxers se asomaba por algún lugar de la misma.

Jared tuvo qué obligarse a reaccionar, no sin antes repasar con la vista cada parte de la anatomía de su dormido instructor personal. Debía dejar de verlo en esa forma, o podría tener problemas con él.

Porque ya era demasiado con los comprometedores momentos que tenía que pasar en las duchas, cuando ambos coincidían. Había hecho hasta lo imposible porque Jensen o cualquier otro, no notase que le causaba taquicardias y falta de respiración al verlo tal cual era, en toda su gloriosa e imponente desnudez.

-Tranquilo, Padalecki – se dijo Jared, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, quitándose la imagen de Jensen bajo la ducha que se le había venido a la memoria, provocándole un pequeño ataque de ansias y deseos de tocarlo de otra forma-. No te delates con esto. Puede irnos mal.

Un poco más en control de sus emociones, intentó despertarlo.

-Hey, Jen- le habló apenas en un murmullo, sin resultado. Tendría que hablarle más fuerte, o tal vez moverlo. Pero no sabía si Jensen lo dejaría hacerlo. Así que intentó primero a base de palabras -. Jensen, despierta. Jen…

Al ver que no tenía resultados, se acercó más y lo tocó en un brazo, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

-¡Despierta! –sin embargo, Jensen reaccionó a su contacto de forma violenta. Lo sujetó por la muñeca, jalándolo hacia él bruscamente, obligándolo a perder el equilibrio. Jared se alcanzó a detener al sujetarse de la litera-. ¡Hey, tranquilo! ¡Soy yo!

Jensen lo soltó al reconocerlo, empujándolo al ver que estaba demasiado cerca de él.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Padalecki?

-Estaba tratando de despertarte, pero ya me di cuenta que eres peligroso- Jared se incorporó, dándole espacio para que se levantara-. Lo bueno fue que no intentaste romperme el cuello.

Jensen se talló los ojos, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Con expresión seria le respondió.

-En realidad, estaba soñando que iba a besar a alguien. ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? Dijiste que me enseñarías lo básico del manejo de armas.

-¿A esta hora?

-Uh… pues si… De cualquier forma no faltaba mucho para que te levantaras.

-Eres raro, Jared. Cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza, no lo dejas ni a sol ni a sombra, ¿verdad? - Ackles buscó su reloj, y sonrió levemente al comprobar la hora-. Perseverancia. Es bueno que lo apliques; te va a ayudar mucho.

-Lo aprendí de ti.

Jensen levantó una ceja, y su sonrisa se acentuó. ¿Había sido un cumplido?

-O.k. Me visto en cinco minutos y nos vamos. Prepárate.

Jared asintió, sonriendo también. Sentía curiosidad por ver cómo sería el entrenamiento de armas.

 

 **Fairchild Hall**  
Área de entrenamiento armamentístico.  
5:15 a.m.

 

Jensen regresó del almacén con algunas armas en las manos. No llevaba municiones, pero eso sería suficiente por ese día. La jerarquía de cadete de  _clase segunda_ que el Coronel Morgan había ordenado que se le reconociera le otorgaba permisos extendidos al uso de la mayor parte de las instalaciones de la Academia, incluida la armería.

Jared lo vio curioso, mientras Jensen dejaba una de las armas pequeñas en la mesa y una que simulaba ser un rifle, de forma demasiado extraña, mientras le entregaba otra arma, bastante llamativa, de color verde olivo y negro.

Jared la agarró con pulso tembloroso. Era primera vez en toda su vida que tocaba una pistola.

-Esta que te estoy dando es toda una belleza –empezó a decirle Jensen, quien sonreía levemente con una chispa de emoción en sus ojos. Jared lo observó embelesado-. Es una Walther P22 blanco militar. Tiene un cargador con 10 disparos y es bastante manejable. Siéntela.

-Veo que te gustan las armas –le dijo Jared con una sonrisilla cómplice-. En mi vida había tocado una. Nunca me han gustado.

-Oh, créeme que te van a encantar, Jay. Después de que dispares por primera vez, no podrás soltarlas.

-Tal vez - Jared la vio, jugueteando con ella un momento, pesándola y revisando su forma-. Aunque siempre he pensado que manejar armas es una idea de machos descerebrados…

Guardó silencio cuando volteó a ver a Jensen, y se encontró con una molesta expresión en su rostro.

-Padalecki…

-¡Lo siento! Siempre he sido pacifista.

-O.k., señor Pacifista. Vas a tener qué deshacerte de esas ideas raras y empezar a acostumbrarte- bruscamente, Jensen le quitó la P22 y le entregó la otra-. Esta es una Five—seveN®, utilizada en misiones tácticas. Sus municiones son muy especiales.

-Me imagino. Es más pesada…

-Puede atravesar un blindaje de ligero a mediano grosor. Tanto esa como esta… -agarrando la última, la más larga, se la mostró- manejan el mismo tipo de munición, aunque estas pueden ser semi automáticas. Toda una máquina de combate.

Jared dejó la que tenía en la mesa y buscó la que sostenía Jensen. Pero al alcanzarla, las manos de ambos se rozaron, provocándoles una curiosa sensación. Ackles fijó su mirada en la de su compañero, en silencio, esperando ver su reacción. Sin embargo, Jared hizo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para no retirarse de él como si hubiese recibido una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Porque eso había sentido.

Después de un momento de silencio, Jensen retomó el control de la situación.

-Eh… uh… bien… Lo primero que vas a aprender será a desarmarlas y armarlas. No creo que aprendas todo hoy, pero será un buen avance. Debes memorizarte cada elemento de ellas. Eso tomará sus días.

-B-bien… es un principio…

-Claro. Observa…

Sin dejar que la sensación de cosquilleo que aun le recorría la espalda y se le anidaba en el vientre lo desconcentrara, Jensen procedió a desarmar cada una de las pistolas, mostrándole las piezas.

Sin embargo, Jared apenas sí pudo ponerle atención. Esos pequeños y embarazosos momentos empezaban a afectarle, y mucho.

Debía tener más cuidado para no repetirlos.

 

 **Fairchild Hall**  
Áulas de enseñanza básica. Tres días después.  
9:00 a.m.

 

A pesar de que ambos se estaban acoplando bastante bien a la vida militar, no todo iba viento en popa.

Días atrás, Jensen se había confrontado con cadetes de clases superiores que lo habían conocido como un alumno de clases avanzadas a las suyas. Éstos se habían ensañado con él al verlo nuevamente como alumno de reciente ingreso, y buscaban aprovecharse de esa desventaja.

Jensen, sin embargo, soportaba todo eso sin dejar que le afectara demasiado.

Hasta ese día.

Chris Kane había dejado en paz la idea de hacer de Jared su  _doolie_  cuando Jensen lo convenciera-amenazara de una manera muy sutil, pero otro de sus compañeros de generación había visto entonces su propia “oportunidad”. Scott Henshall, de clase segunda.

Y al parecer, había decidido aprovecharla justamente ese día.

Jared salió del aula de clases a los servicios, y no se percató de que ese y otros cadetes lo seguían. Hasta que lo cercaron justo en donde estaban los lavamanos, en un área un tanto oculta. Intentó salir del lugar, pero los otros le cerraron el paso en una actitud intimidante.

Jared los observó a cada uno, considerando sus fuerzas y las posibilidades de que varios saldrían golpeados antes de que él se diera por vencido. Había demostrado durante los entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que se las arreglaba bastante bien para defenderse.

-Un  _doolie_  sin domesticar – le dijo precisamente quien lo buscaba-. ¿Puedo saber de qué privilegios gozas para que ninguno de nosotros pueda 'tomar' tus servicios?

-No hay privilegios. Soy un cadete, igual que tú.

Una exclamación desaprobatoria de todos los demás cadetes se dejó oír. Eso alentó al agresor.

-Cuidado,  _doolie_. Soy cadete de clase segunda. Debes llamarme  _señor_  cuando te dirijas a mí.

Jared se molestó al ver la prepotencia que destilaba Henshall. No iba a dejar que lo humillaran nuevamente como lo habían hecho la primera noche en la Academia. Eso había sido suficiente.

-¿Por qué mejor no te llamo  _imbécil_? Te va bien.

Todos se rieron, excepto Scott quien había iniciado todo el lío. Sólo sonrió sarcástico con algunos comentarios que la defensa de Jared suscitara. Y sorpresivamente lo golpeó en la zona del estómago con bastante fuerza, haciéndolo doblarse frente a él.

Iba a golpearlo nuevamente, cuando alguien lo detuvo, empujándolo contra una de las paredes. Un pesado silencio se hizo entre el grupo de cadetes, mientras Henshall se recomponía de la sorpresa recibida.

Aun sofocado, Jared trató de no perder detalle de lo que sucedía.

Se encontró a Jensen y a Kane, parados en actitud agresiva en medio de los demás. Y aunque al principio se alegró de verlos ahí, de pronto se dio cuenta que Jensen se estaba metiendo en graves problemas por defenderlo.

-Tu clase no te da ningún derecho de abusar físicamente de los de recién ingreso, Henshall –dijo en tono grave al agresor. Kane se acercó a Jared y lo ayudó a incorporarse, permitiéndole que se apoyara en él.

-Ackles, el caballero de los indefensos- Henshall se le enfrentó, sonriendo peligrosamente-. Como siempre, metiéndote en donde no te llaman.

-Si te metes con cualquiera de los de cuarta clase sin respetar el protocolo de derechos estudiantiles, te estás metiendo conmigo.

-Ah, cierto. Tú también eres un  _doolie_. ¿Sabes que eso te deja en desventaja frente a todos nosotros?

-Jen, no agraves la situación – le recomendó Kane, tratando de que la pelea inminente se detuviera antes incluso de que iniciara. O al menos, que se desviara-. Si peleamos, que sea en el mismo nivel de clases. No lo provoques.

Jensen no se inmutó.

-Estamos en el mismo nivel de clases, Chris. Pero eso no tiene ninguna importancia.

Chris lo vio con desconcierto al escucharlo, y sólo asintió.

-Espero que estés consciente del lío en que nos vamos a meter, Jen.

Sabía que podrían llegar a los golpes por ese motivo, y que podría recibir un fuerte castigo por no evitar una pelea dentro de las instalaciones de la Academia. Pero estaba harto también de ver los abusos que todos los días se cometían ahí. Así que se arriesgó.

-En este momento ni tú ni yo tenemos clase- sentenció Jensen gravemente, sin quitar la mirada desafiante de la de Henshall-. Así que deja de fanfarronear y compórtate civilizadamente, Henshall. Deja de aterrorizar a los recién llegados.

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a tomar acciones extremas?

Ackles se preparó. Kane también lo hizo. Habría pelea.

-Sabes que siempre tomo acciones extremas- y al decir eso, sonrió de forma provocativa-. Ahora, Henshall, demuéstrame que de verdad mereces que te llamen ‘ _señor_ ’. Que la pelea sea de uno a uno. Tú y yo solos, sin ninguno de tus gorilas entrometiéndose.

-Tú te lo buscaste, Ackles.

Y sin más aviso que ese, Henshall se le echó encima.

Jared intentó acercarse, pero Kane lo detuvo.

-¡¡Jensen, no!!

-Tranquilo, Pada-cosa. Esto ya no es tu problema.

Los golpes y el alboroto no se hicieron esperar, y aunque estaban muy emparejados en las agresiones, en pocos minutos Jensen se fue imponiendo, demostrándoles por qué años atrás lo habían reconocido como el mejor de su generación en varias disciplinas de combate y defensa personal.

Todo ese alboroto llamó la atención de catedráticos, instructores y algunos oficiales, así que antes de que Jensen pudiese asegurar que él era el ganador de la pelea, varios oficiales y prefectos los detuvieron.

Jared permanecía cerca de Kane, preocupado al ver que Ackles no se había escapado de una buena golpiza, y más todavía al ver que lo amonestaban a él, en lugar de hacerlo con Henshall.

Sin embargo, nadie esperaba que alguien de mayor rango se presentara en el lugar, justo en esos momentos.

A la frase de ‘Oficial presente’ venida de uno de los prefectos, todos adoptaron la posición de firmes, en absoluto silencio. Jared los imitó con algo de dificultad. Aun le dolía el área golpeada.

El coronel Morgan entró al recinto, viéndolos a todos, en especial a quienes se habían liado a golpes. Se acercó a ellos y fijó su mirada severa en cada uno. No devolvió el saludo general que los cadetes le dirigieron, sólo a algunos de los oficiales. Se veía furioso.

Su voz se dejó escuchar en todo el lugar, clara y firme a pesar de que la había mantenido en un volumen normal.

-No voy a cuestionar el motivo de este escándalo. Tampoco voy a permitir justificaciones de ninguna especie. Quiero verlos a los dos en mi oficina, en veinte minutos.

-Sí, señor- respondieron ambos al unísono.

El coronel se volvió, disponiéndose a salir de ahí. Pero antes de hacerlo, su mirada tropezó con la de Jared. Por varios momentos lo observó, y finalmente se fue.

Los cadetes no hablaron al irse retirando, todo bajo la supervisión de los prefectos y los oficiales. Sólo Jensen, Chris y Jared se quedaron atrás.

Jensen se acercó a Padalecki, limpiándose la sangre que manchaba su barbilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

Jared asintió, aceptando el apoyo que le estaba ofreciendo. Dejó que lo sujetara, mientras él se recargaba sobre sus hombros.

-Sólo un poco adolorido. Pero tú me preocupas.

-No deberías.

-Ackles, estás loco –Kane se metió en la discusión al escucharlo-. Si no te expulsan, considérate muy afortunado.

Jensen no dijo más. Apretó la mandíbula mientras casi cargaba a Jared con enormes dificultades. La estatura de Padalecki no le ayudaba en nada.

Salieron de los servicios hacia una de las aulas de clase. Asegurándose que Jared estaría bien, bajo el cuidado de Kane, se despidió de ellos y fue hacia el despacho del Coronel Morgan con la molesta sensación de que llevaba un centenar de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

 

 **Área administrativa del edificio Harmond Hall**  
Sala de espera del despacho del Cnel. Morgan.  
Una hora después de la pelea.

 

Jensen esperaba con cierta impaciencia que la puerta frente a ellos se abriera en cualquier momento.

Henshall había sido llamado primero que él al interior del despacho, y esa tardanza le hacía tener pésimos presagios respecto a lo que ocurriría con ellos.

Se había limpiado y arreglado un poco antes de llegar al área administrativa, lavándose las manchas de sangre de las mejillas y la nariz, reconociendo los daños que los puños de Henshall le habían marcado en el rostro. No era muy notorio, pero ya le dolían demasiado.

Pensaba en ir al dispensario a pedir algún analgésico, cuando la puerta se abrió, y Henshall salió de ahí pálido y con expresión sombría. Jensen tragó con dificultad la poquísima saliva que podía generar. Después, la boca se le secó totalmente. Pero no titubeó.

Ocultó su estado de ánimo y le sonrió a la secretaria del coronel Morgan en un gesto de conquistador. Ella sólo hizo una mueca de enfado, y le indicó que podía entrar.

El Coronel Jefrey-Dean Morgan lo esperaba en su despacho, parado junto a uno de los ventanales que permitían la vista hacia los campos de entrenamiento, viendo al exterior.

Al escucharlo entrar al recinto suspiró levemente, ocultando su incomodidad por tener qué reprenderlo. Sabía que lo que había hecho era totalmente un acto de justicia, puesto que muchos de los cadetes de clases superiores abusaban de forma constante de sus jerarquías, y Jensen era un fuerte detractor de esa situación.

Sin embargo, el Coronel sabía también que había algo más detrás de esa determinación de Jensen, porque nunca, nunca, se había arriesgado a sostener una pelea, mucho menos llegar a la agresión física. Y creía conocer el motivo. O más bien, a quien motivaba ese tipo de acciones.

Había visto durante los días anteriores que Jensen y Jared deambulaban por los corredores del Fairchild Hall a horas sumamente inusuales. Además de que se había preguntado si esa repentina y profunda relación de instructor-alumno que ambos habían adoptado no tenía implícitos algunos sentimientos  _inapropiados_  por parte de alguno de los dos.

La respuesta la obtuvo justo la noche anterior, en el comedor. Cuando pudo observar a Jensen consiguiendo una ración doble de alimento para Jared, en una actitud demasiado protectora para ser sólo una relación de condiscípulos, e incluso, amigos.

Debía detenerlos antes de que volviera a suscitarse algún escándalo como el ocurrido varias generaciones atrás, cuando él mismo estaba por graduarse de la Academia.

No podía permitir otro episodio similar de una expulsión deshonrosa, menos aun en esos momentos en que la Academia estaba bajo una clínica y crítica supervisión de su funcionamiento. Varios oponentes de los directivos militares, incluyendo a gente de la política en altos niveles, trataban de tomar el control total de la misma, instaurando métodos de enseñanza totalmente opuestos a los códigos militares que la sustentaban.

Jensen se detuvo aproximadamente a un metro del escritorio.

Permanecía en posición firme, esperando lo que el alto oficial le diría.

El coronel Morgan volteó con él, decidido a no demorar más tiempo la reprimenda.

-Recuérdame el lema de esta institución militar, cadete - fueron sus primeras palabras.

Extrañado, Jensen procedió a recitar el slogan que se había memorizado años atrás.

- _Integridad primero, Servicio a los demás antes que a nosotros mismos, Excelencia en todo lo que hacemos.._

Repentinamente el coronel lo interrumpió.

-Ackles, me has decepcionado -Jensen sintió como si lo hubiera abofeteado-. Pensé que tendrías la sensatez de pedir ayuda a los prefectos, incluso a los oficiales que estaban cerca.

-Permiso para hablar, señor…

-Adelante.

-No había tiempo de hacerlo, señor. Estaban golpeando a uno de mis condiscípulos, y no encontramos a alguien de rango superior para solicitar la ayuda necesaria.

El oficial se acercó al escritorio, quedando frente a él. No tomó asiento.

-Ackles, entiendo tu inconformidad con las acciones tradicionalistas de los cadetes, pero no todo el tiempo podrás rescatarlos de esas injusticias. Ellos tendrán qué aprender a hacerlo por sí mismos.

-Eran muchos contra uno, señor.

Morgan suspiró levemente, y decidió llevar el interrogatorio a otro punto.

-Tengo una pregunta que realmente no deseo hacértela, pero es necesario- Jensen volvió a tener la molesta sensación de mariposas en su estómago. No supo qué parte de las palabras dichas por el coronel le habían encendido una alerta instantánea-. ¿Te habrías arriesgado de esta forma si no hubiese sido Padalecki?

Jensen pudo percibir el momento justo que su corazón casi se detuvo. Pudo sentir con perfecta claridad la estrepitosa caída de todo su contenido corporal sanguíneo a sus pies, mientras la pregunta le martilleaba los oídos. Morgan volvió a moverse, caminando algunos pasos junto a él, viéndolo con atención, dándose cuenta que había acertado en sus suposiciones. El cadete titubeó, volcando el débil mecanismo defensivo que su pensamiento procesó en una pregunta incompleta.

-¿C-cómo d-dice…?

El coronel se detuvo a su lado, y sólo ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia su hombro, en un confidencial tono de voz continuó con ese asunto.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Ackles –Jensen volteó con él, y ambas miradas se encontraron. No habló, pero su expresión fue suficiente para hacerle saber al coronel Morgan que así era-. Tendrás qué dejarlo. Por muy difícil que te pueda resultar, no vale la pena que te arriesgues de la forma como lo hiciste por un cadete de recién ingreso.

-N-no comprendo...

-Comprendes perfectamente bien lo que te estoy diciendo- la expresión del coronel se suavizó por un momento, adoptando una expresión paternalista, pero pronto volvió a su gesto habitual -.Tus gustos, tus preferencias, todo lo que desquicia el sistema moral de la Academia debe quedarse fuera de esto.

-Señor, no es…

-Sabes que el ejército de los Estados Unidos no aceptaría que uno de sus mejores cadetes se declarara Gay. Tu expulsión sería inmediata, y deshonrosa- una vez más, el silencio que siguió a ese argumento le dio la razón al coronel. Jensen bajó la vista, asintiendo con pesar-. Lamento ser yo el que deba decírtelo, pero no quiero ver que tu carrera se va al caño sólo porque alguien te ha sorbido el seso. La verdad, jamás pensé que pasara eso contigo.

Jensen levantó la vista otra vez hacia el frente, sintiendo que el nudo de su garganta terminaría asfixiándolo. Su expresión se había endurecido.

-Pon límites, deshazte de toda situación comprometedora -le espetó el Coronel, más como una orden que debía ser acatada sin cuestionamientos. Sin embargo, Morgan entendía la sensibilidad de Jensen hasta cierto punto -. Te recomiendo que olvides lo que hay entre ustedes, y que esta recomendación se la hagas también a él. Eres uno de los mejores cadetes en varias generaciones, y no quiero que quedes fuera por un descuido de tu parte.

-Si, señor.

El oficial se movió nuevamente, dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado del escritorio. Esta vez tomó asiento de manera solemne. Casi sentía alivio al pensar que lo que le diría sería la mejor decisión que pudiera tomarse en esos momentos.

-Por otra parte, tengo noticias de la Junta Directiva. Decidieron tomar a consideración tu caso, y están evaluando las posibilidades de aplicarte los exámenes de revalidación. Probablemente debas presentarlos en dos días.

Jensen no se alegró al escucharlo. De hecho, estaba en conflicto con lo que había escuchado de labios de su superior, y le costaba enfocarse en otra cosa. Sin embargo, hizo un enorme esfuerzo y asintió.

-Estaré preparado para el momento en que me requieran, señor.

-Bien. Considérate entonces como alumno de clase segunda en todos los aspectos. Puedes retirarte.

Jensen iba a hacerlo, pero se detuvo antes de hacer el saludo oficial.

-Señor… -el coronel Morgan dejó su mirada en él, esperando que hablara. Jensen dudó, pero finalmente hizo la pregunta-. ¿Cuándo debo cambiarme de dormitorio?

-Lo más pronto que puedas. Si es esta misma noche, mejor.

Jensen volvió a sentir que el nudo de su garganta se cerraba aun más, pero lo supo ocultar muy bien. Saludó al oficial y salió del despacho con pasos rápidos.

Aunque no se había llevado el castigo que esperaba, había sido mucho peor.

 

**Dormitorio de cadetes Vandenberg Hall  
Esa misma noche, cuando todos dormían.**

 

Jensen se levantó sigilosamente de su cama, subiéndose en ella para alcanzar la cama de arriba. Resguardándose en la oscuridad que envolvía el dormitorio, durante un buen rato estuvo observando a Jared mientras éste dormía plácidamente, abrazando un osito de peluche que vestía con el uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea.

Sonrió en una amarga expresión, porque Jared se había convertido casi en el centro de su existencia en diez días, y lo había cautivado con una rapidez digna de un profesional.

Pensó en quedarse con él, cursando juntos cada uno de los grados que les hacían falta y llegando ambos al momento de graduarse, pero recordó las palabras de advertencia del coronel Morgan, y comprendió que eso sería imposible.

Debía renunciar a él. A todo eso que Padalecki lo había mal acostumbrado.

A comer alguna que otra golosina mientras el otro le hablaba de su familia y sus perros ahí, en los dormitorios.

A esos momentos en que coincidían en las regaderas, y las expresiones de Jared al estar lidiando con sus conflictos y sus ganas, tratando con grandes esfuerzos de contenerse para no hacer alguna tontería.

Tenía que dejar atrás las sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca, o los entrenamientos fortuitos de manejo de armas o acondicionamiento físico que a veces realizaban en medio de bromas y ligeros escarceos disimulados.

Renunciaría a esas sonrisas que Jared le dedicaba en el comedor, cuando le entregaba furtivamente la ración extra de alimento que lograba conseguir de alguna de las chicas de la cocina.

Debía renunciar a todo eso, y más. Todo por alcanzar sus metas y objetivos.

Y de pronto se le antojó una situación ridícula, al grado que tuvo enormes deseos de acercarse a Jared y besarlo con desesperación…

Desechó rápidamente esa idea.

Si iba a renunciar a él, debía hacerlo inmediatamente. Poner límites y distancias. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

-Lo siento, Jay. Debo irme.

Sin muchos deseos de hacerlo, dejó la litera y se sentó en su cama, sumido en sus pensamientos, ordenando sus prioridades. Debía prepararse para el cambio del día siguiente.

Cuando Jared dejó de sentir el movimiento en la litera, abrió los ojos, aun sorprendido por lo que Jensen había hecho, y más, por la brevísima despedida que había susurrado cerca de su rostro.

Se iba a ir, y tal vez ya no podrían mantener esa amistad que había surgido entre ellos.

Y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, abrazó con más fuerza el oso de peluche, sin poder dormir otra vez.

 


	4. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos continúan su entrenamiento en la Academia, separados en cierta forma por la revalidación de los grados que Jensen tenía ya de experiencia. Sin embargo, su amistad sigue, aunque sólo en algunos encuentros ocasionales. Tras una instrucción muy dura, les destinan a bases diferentes. Pasa el tiempo y Jensen es ascendido y se convierte en un piloto consagrado mientras Jared no deja de meterse en líos en cada base que pisa.

**Dormitorio de cadetes Vandenberg Hall  
Poco antes de que Jensen abandonara el dormitorio.**

 

Jared se había pasado casi dos horas pensando, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que Jensen había susurrado cerca de su oído. No entendía por qué se había despedido de él.

Escuchó en forma irreal los leves ruidos que Jensen hacía mientras empacaba sus pertenencias, los libros y cuadernos que tenía en el escritorio, el resto de su ropa y sus artículos de aseo.

Tardó poco, y por eso Jared se percató que era demasiado práctico. Y que si no intentaba algo antes de que terminara de empacar, perdería la oportunidad de hablar con él y tratar de aclarar la duda que lo estaba consumiendo.

Se incorporó sin levantarse de la cama, viendo a su compañero de litera, y pensó en mil maneras de detenerlo. Pero tardó demasiado, y cuando menos acordó, Jensen se dirigía a la entrada, atravesando el dormitorio en silencio.

No salió inmediatamente, sino que se detuvo en la puerta y volteó hacia la litera. Ambas miradas se encontraron por fracciones de segundo. Después, Jensen salió al corredor con paso firme, volteando hacia el frente.

-No… Jensen, espera…

Repuesto de esa leve impresión, Jared bajó de la litera de un salto y fue tras él, alcanzándolo en el corredor. Se le emparejó, viéndolo mientras caminaba a su lado. Jensen no volteó a verlo.

-Si no vas a decirme nada, deja de seguirme Padalecki.

Jared lo detuvo al ganarle el paso de una zancada, poniéndose frente a él. Jensen no supo definir qué expresión era la que le estaba mostrando. Su frente se había poblado de arrugas, denotando cierto enfado, pero de igual forma, mostrándolo confundido.

-Si, sí tengo algo qué decirte. Más bien, tengo varias cosas qué preguntarte - al ver que esperaba el interrogatorio, Jared acomodó sus ideas y empezó a preguntar, a manera de reclamo-. ¿Por qué te estás escapando?

Jensen primero se sorprendió, pero no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se instalara en su rostro. ¿Creía que estaba desertando?

-¡No me estoy escapando, Jared! ¡Sólo me cambio de dormitorio!

-¡No, sí te estás escapando! ¿Irte en medio de la madrugada, sin despedirte de nadie y sin decirme ni pío de esto no es lo mismo? ¡Creí que éramos amigos!

-Me despedí de ti, Jay. Pero no quería que te despertaras.

-¡Qué considerado, señor Ackles! ¿Nunca pensaste lo que yo iba a sentir cuando me levantara y viera tu cama vacía, como si nadie hubiese estado ahí jamás?

Jensen se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, y Jared tuvo qué hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no echársele encima y sacudirlo fuertemente, exigiéndole que no lo dejara, para después besarlo. Tuvo qué cerrar los ojos un momento y alejarse un paso de él. Tuvo qué concentrarse lo doble para asimilar la respuesta que venía en camino.

-Uh… bueno, sí. Te debo una explicación.

-Bien, te escucho.

-Ayer el coronel Morgan me dio la orden de cambiar de edificio…

-Oh, ahora eres una pobre víctima social. Además, ¿a dónde vas a estas horas?

-A Sijan Hall, al área de clases avanzadas. Tengo un dormitorio asignado, y debo dejar todo listo para mañana, antes del entrenamiento.

-Ah, vaya –Jared lo soltó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con una mueca de enfado en su rostro-. Resultaste ser una joyita. ¿Entonces eres el favorito del Coronel Morgan? Porque eso de que te consiga dormitorio y toda la cosa…

-¡Padalecki, no seas infantil!- Jensen se sonrojó al escucharlo. ¿Qué estaba insinuando ese texano arremangado?-. Tengo la asignación desde hace tiempo, pero por problemas burocráticos todo eso se retrasó.

-¿Qué asignación?

Jensen suspiró, dejando la maleta que cargaba en el piso. Tendría qué hablarle de su situación.

-Soy cadete de clase segunda, Jared. Pedí un permiso hace dos años para estar cerca de la familia cuando un problema bastante grave y personal se presentó

-¿Clase segunda? ¿Tú?¿Por qué estás con nosotros si iniciaste hace tiempo?

-Un malentendido por pleitos de los altos mandos. Ya ves, uno es el que sale perjudicado. Se suponía que podría revalidar estudios antes de que tuviésemos la primera clase, pero hubo una serie de enredos y malos entendidos, y me retuvieron en los grupos de inicio. Incluso llegué a pensar que no me revalidarían mis estudios- a pesar del gesto de desconcierto de Jared, Jensen continuó-. El coronel Morgan me dio la noticia ayer de que habían aceptado tomar mi caso de revalidación de estudios.

-De acuerdo. Arreglas tu situación y te cambias de dormitorio. Bien hasta ahí. Pero lo que no me has dicho es por qué lo hacías a escondidas. ¿No te ibas a despedir  _bien_  de mí? ¿Por qué?

-Ouh… Jay…

-¡No, no me digas! Creo saber por qué. Un alumno de clase segunda no puede liarse con los de recién ingreso ¿cierto?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-¿No? No. Bueno, puede haber mayores razones que esa. Veamos… No puedes liarte con nosotros porque de ser así, dejaríamos de ser  _doolies_ , ¿no?

-¡Jared, deja de decir estupideces!

-¡¿Entonces?!

Jensen bajó la vista un tanto apesadumbrado. No iba a aceptar que Padalecki tenía razón, que estaba huyendo de él. No podía decirle que en realidad estaba tratando de mantener su corazón íntegro, y que debían alejarse por el bien de ambos. No podía hacer eso.

_Piensa, Ackles. Piensa…_

No tuvo qué hacerlo mucho. Un trillado y muy cursi argumento se le vino a la mente en esos momentos. Así que, poniendo su mejor cara de pesar, levantó un poco la mirada y dijo quedamente su disculpa.

-No me gustan las despedidas. Aparte porque no me estoy yendo lejos, ni estoy dejando la Academia. Podremos vernos de vez en cuando, entre clases, en las horas de convivencia, en el comedor, yo qué se.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, sin dejar de verse. Hasta que Jared bajó también la vista, asintiendo con resignación. Jensen pudo darse cuenta que había fallado en eso de mantener el corazón íntegro. Porque claramente pudo sentir cómo se rompía al ver a su amigo en esa actitud.

-No será igual… pero creo que podré conformarme con eso.

-Jay…

-No, no. Está bien. El lugar no es tan grande… y tenemos horas libres y actividades comunes. Además, no dejaremos de ser amigos, ¿verdad?

El principal objetivo de Jensen Ackles de alejarse lo más posible de Padalecki se desvaneció ante esa pregunta. ¿Cómo refutarle eso? Especialmente por la forma como Jared levantó también la mirada hacia él, y le sonrió con esa ternura infantil que lo hacía dudar de su propia firmeza.

Entonces, él también sonrió decidido, asintiendo. Sonrió porque estaba mandando al diablo la ‘recomendación’ del coronel Morgan, y no le importaba.

-Jamás dejaremos de serlo, Jay. De eso puedes estar seguro- Casi pudo comparar la sonrisa ensanchada de Padalecki con un brillante y esplendoroso amanecer de verano. Definitivamente, no podría renunciar a él, aunque tuviera a toda la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos en su contra. Era imposible-. Oye, tengo qué llegar a los dormitorios en el otro edificio.

-Puedo acompañarte.

-Uh… no creo que sea buena idea, Jay- dijo Jensen mientras lo recorría con la vista, recordándole su apariencia-. Un  _doolie_  en calzoncillos y con su oso de peluche en la mano no saldría vivo de ese lugar.

Jared enrojeció, recordando que se había llevado al muñeco con el que dormía, y que no se había vestido. Asintió aun sonrojado, tratando de ocultar al muñeco tras de sí.

-Si, tienes razón. No es buena idea.

-Vete a dormir. ¿Te parece si hablamos un poco más de esto hoy en la tarde? Digamos, después de tus clases. Será una situación menos comprometedora.

Ambos se despidieron, Jensen un poco más tranquilo, y Jared convencido de que no había perdido la oportunidad de seguir viéndolo.

 

Si Jared creyó que extrañaría la cercanía de Jensen, a los pocos días de iniciado su entrenamiento formal pudo percatarse que las horas que tenía para estar despierto no les alcanzaban para nada. Así que no se daba cuenta del tiempo transcurrido entre sus ocasionales encuentros en la biblioteca, o en los entrenamientos de football, uno de los tantos deportes en los que Jensen sobresalía por su disciplina.   
  
Además de que lo hacía sentir que se encargaba de todo lo que se refería a su seguridad.

Aunque no quiso prestar oídos a los envenenados comentarios que llegaron hasta él, de que Jensen  _lo había reclamado como su doolie personal_ ante toda la generación de cadetes de clase segunda, además de los Firsties o cadetes de clase primera. Porque nadie más volvió a molestarlo desde que su amigo se mudara a los dormitorios de clases superiores.  
  
Y porque de manera misteriosa, siempre a la hora de la cena le llegaba una ración extra de alimento. Y a veces en su cama, debajo de la almohada, Jared encontraba una ración de golosinas, justamente las que tanto le encantaban.  
  
Por supuesto, el coronel Morgan se mantenía al corriente de lo que ocurría con ellos, y estaba realmente sorprendido al ver la forma como Jensen se las estaba arreglando para mantenerse íntegro, tanto en su reputación como en sus sentimientos.   
  
Era buena señal, aunque aun temía que por algún descuido, por mínimo que fuera, Jensen llegase a perder la oportunidad de ser un excelente oficial. Así que por su parte, decidió ser una especie de salvaguarda de esa relación, mientras no pasara a otro plano, podría decirse, mucho más profundo de lo que parecía ser una buena amistad.  
  
Los días pasaron con una rapidez impresionante, convirtiéndose en meses, y cuando menos lo esperaron, vieron que dos años de entrenamiento en la Academia se les habían vuelto apenas recuerdos.

Eso, hasta el día en que Jensen tuvo qué admitir que estaba irremisiblemente enamorado de Jared. A pocos días de la graduación del mayor, en medio de un accidente que lo forzó a considerar lo que estaba pasando entre ambos, tuvo qué reconocerlo.

Pero ese descubrimiento lo obligó a tomar nuevamente una decisión crucial.

 

 

Jensen se enteró por Chris del accidente que había ocurrido quince minutos antes de que ellos llegaran del entrenamiento aéreo.

Estaban en el hall, cuando notaron movimiento cerca del estadio. Lo que más les llamó la atención fue la presencia de la unidad de auxilio. Casi nunca se utilizaba, a no ser que de verdad, el daño hubiese sido muy grave. Incluso fatal.

Chris lo alcanzó, con una mezcla de morbo y preocupación.

-Hey, Jen. ¿Te enteraste?

-Voy llegando. ¿Qué pasó?

-Un accidente, en prácticas de paracaidismo. Creo que tu amigo…

Jensen no esperó que le dijera más. A la sola mención de que Jared estaba involucrado, casi pudo intuir qué había pasado. Soltó la maleta que llevaba del uniforme de prácticas y otras cosas y echó a correr hacia el estadio, dejando a Kane con la frase a la mitad.

La distancia entre los edificios administrativos y el estadio le pareció la más larga que hubiese recorrido en toda su vida. Aun así no dejó de correr, sintiendo la urgencia de ver que Jared estuviera bien.

Pero el presentimiento que llevaba sofocándolo durante todo ese día parecía confirmarse.

Llegó hasta la enfermería, abriéndose paso entre algunos cadetes de la clase de Jared, y varios oficiales, entre médicos e instructores.

No lo dejaron pasar a donde tenían al herido. Así que buscó a alguien que conociera a Jared. Uno de los compañeros de dormitorio. Jensen lo alcanzó sin ocultar su desesperación por tener noticias, y el muchacho supo, antes de que le preguntara siquiera.

-Fue él- le dijo gravemente-. Padalecki. Su paracaídas se enredó cuando lo alcanzó una ráfaga imprevista. No cayó al piso de inmediato. El viento lo empujó contra la barrera de árboles. No sabemos todavía cómo está.

Jensen tuvo mil pensamientos taladrando su cabeza en fracciones de segundo ante eso. Y fue tal el impacto de esa noticia, de sus emociones encontradas al imaginar siquiera que Jared pudiera morir, que tuvo qué recargarse por un momento en una pared, tratando de controlarse, de no dejar que su angustia lo traicionara.

Fue en ese momento clave, en ese instante único en donde sus sentimientos se desnudaban por completo, que entendió lo que ocurría.

Se había enamorado como un tonto. Durante casi dos años de convivencia, había dejado que Jared Padalecki le robara el corazón por completo, y él apenas se estaba dando cuenta de eso.

Amaba a ese zopenco de medio kilómetro de estatura. Y saberlo en peligro casi lo había hecho gritarlo a todo el mundo. Casi lo había obligado a desenmascararse frente a todos, y eso no podía ser.

El resto de ese día no se movió de ahí.

No se movió de donde estaba, ni siquiera cuando el coronel Morgan llegaba al lugar, avisado del incidente, después de una tediosa reunión con varios observadores del congreso. No intentó siquiera verlo, a pesar de que no olvidó el protocolo del saludo a los altos oficiales. Su mirada se perdió en el vacío del corredor, y el coronel entendió por lo que estaba pasando.

Esperó junto con el instructor y el oficial a cargo de la clase que cursaba Padalecki. Esperó pacientemente, tratando de no pensar demasiado, pero analizando lo que había ocurrido con él, y lo que debía hacer ahora que había descubierto sus propios sentimientos.

Hasta que el médico apareció frente a ellos, llevando noticias del estado del herido.

-El muchacho tiene suerte. A pesar de tener tres costillas y una pierna fracturadas, aparte del tabique nasal desviado, está bien. Por el momento le estamos suministrando algunos sedantes para el dolor.

Jensen sintió que volvía a respirar, y que el peso que llevaba sobre los hombros se le quitaba de golpe. El coronel asintió, dando instrucciones a los demás oficiales. En pocos minutos se quedaron solos. Entonces, supo que tendría una charla forzada con su superior y trató de mantenerse tranquilo.

El oficial se recargó en la pared, a su lado, y dejó que el silencio se instalara entre ellos por varios minutos. Tal vez tres. Durante ese tiempo, midió la tensión del cadete.

-Pensé que me harías caso, Ackles – le dijo cuando lo sintió demasiado incómodo-. Me sorprendí al ver que realmente te importaba un bledo una orden de tu superior.

Jensen volteó con él aun con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Parecía no tener muchos ánimos de hablar. Aun así, le respondió.

-No pude evitarlo, señor. Ha sido… superior a mis fuerzas.

El coronel Morgan sonrió ligeramente, sin verse sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

-Lo imagino. El muchacho es todo un espécimen ¿no? –el cadete sonrió también, muy a su pesar. El coronel no dejaba de ser un hombre observador-. Di instrucciones para que puedas quedarte con él. El tiempo que sea necesario.

Jensen se extrañó al escucharlo. Su verde mirada lo delató.

-Padalecki necesitará que lo vigilen mientras está aquí. Es un buen estudiante, y podría ser un mejor cadete, pero es demasiado distraído. Así que, si deseamos su recuperación sin incidentes, alguien deberá encargarse de que no se meta en más problemas, ¿cierto?

Esta vez, Jensen sintió un vuelco en su estómago al ver el leve guiño que el coronel Jeffrey Dean Morgan le hizo. Estaba convirtiéndose en su cómplice, y pasara lo que pasara, le estaba dando a entender que se arriesgaría por él. Por ellos.

-Si, señor- se apresuró a responderle Jensen, sonriendo aun con gesto sorprendido-. Lo cuidaré bien.

 

Estuvo tres días sin separarse de su lado, apenas para ir a comer y satisfacer otras necesidades básicas.

Los médicos mantenían a Jared con sedantes la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero eso fue lo que obligó a Jensen a comunicarse más con él, a mostrar sus sentimientos, hablándole mientras dormía.

La tercera noche, sin embargo, Jensen no pudo soportar más sólo estar a su lado, viéndolo dormir, escuchando su respiración un tanto irregular debido a las lesiones, y con la mancha violácea que se extendía a ambos lados de la nariz, aunque cubierta por la gasa que cubría una cortada en la misma.

Con el cansancio que la espera marca en el ánimo de una persona, reflejado en su mirada, Jensen acercó la silla en la que estaba sentado y recostó la cabeza apenas a un lado de Jared. Después de varios segundos inmóvil, sólo observándolo, levantó su brazo hacia él y acarició con cuidado el cortísimo cabello del muchacho, bajando hasta su mejilla.

-Eres un tonto, Padalecki –le dijo en tono cansado, mientras con la punta de sus dedos recorría la línea del maxilar del otro-. Mira lo que me haces. No he podido dormir pensando en lo que podría ocurrirte cuando tenga que irme, después de la graduación. Temo que en una de esas locuras tuyas, te partas el cuello por bobo.

Jensen suspiró, y en un irreprimible impulso, se levantó un poco de la silla en la que estaba sentado, inclinándose sobre el otro.

Dudó por un momento, y finalmente, deshizo la distancia entre ellos al alcanzar los labios de Jared en una caricia apenas sugerida, pero que duró lo suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Se separó un poco y sonrió al descubrir que Jared lo veía, con los ojos entreabiertos y una clara confusión por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Jen…?- preguntó el herido en un ronco susurro -. ¿M-me estás besando?

-Duérmete, Jay- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza-. El médico recomendó mucho descanso.

El otro sólo asintió con un movimiento, y volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño. Lo más probable sería que cuando despertara, pensaría que todo eso había sido una ilusión provocada por su embotada imaginación.

Jensen no pudo conciliar el sueño por el resto de esa noche. Permaneció en guardia, cuidando de Jared, viéndolo dormir tranquilamente.

 

Jensen había vuelto a los dormitorios al día siguiente, convencido por Jared, un tanto más recuperado, aunque aun con efectos de sedantes en menores proporciones, de que no debía olvidar que tenía una vida propia, y obligaciones por cumplir.

Sin embargo, la víspera de los exámenes finales tampoco pudo dormir. A casi una semana de terminar definitivamente su estancia en la Academia, enormes dudas lo asaltaban.

Ese incidente lo había obligado a retomar la sugerencia que el Coronel Morgan le había hecho, dos años atrás. Porque había entendido hasta entonces, que el oficial estaba tratando de hacerle las cosas más simples, menos dolorosas.

Porque el día que se graduara como oficial de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos, no tendría otra opción que renunciar a él, porque no estaría desobedeciendo una orden de un oficial superior, sino que se confrontaba a todo un sistema. Y eso era hablar en palabras mayores.

Debía elegir, aunque sintiera que la vida se le iría en la decisión que debía tomar.

 

A pesar del desvelo, el cansancio y la preocupación, Jensen libró el resultado de los exámenes con un promedio bastante aceptable.

Y el día de la graduación llegó.

Jensen fue uno de los pocos cadetes reconocidos por una trayectoria de estudios impecable, a pesar del retraso sufrido años atrás.

Enfundado en un elegante uniforme de impecable pantalón blanco, el saco azul rey con el reborde amarillo, y una gorra que enfatizaba su mirada satisfecha, se presentó como todos los de su generación al campo en el que generalmente se celebraban los actos académicos.

Recibió menciones honoríficas no sólo por destacarse como uno de los mejores alumnos en las áreas de enseñanza formal, también obtuvo reconocimiento en varias disciplinas físicas en las que había destacado sin mucho esfuerzo.

Su familia estuvo presente, pero su alegría sólo se vio completada cuando descubrió a Jared entre los asistentes a la ceremonia, recargado en unas muletas que se le veían diminutas, con la mancha violácea de la nariz aun visible, sostenido por algunos de sus compañeros de dormitorio, aplaudiendo efusivamente y organizando el más fuerte escándalo al vitorearlo por sus logros.

Jensen fue felicitado por muchos altos oficiales durante la ceremonia, sin embargo, ninguna de esas palabras de felicitación fue tan importante como las del Coronel Morgan, quien le sonreía en forma casi paternal.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano-. Teniente Jensen Ackles. Sabía que no me defraudarías.

 _Teniente Jensen Ackles_.

-Gracias, señor.

Ambos voltearon a ver al escandaloso grupito de cadetes que encabezaba Padalecki.

-No te preocupes por él- la voz queda del oficial lo hizo volver su vista hacia él-. Me encargaré de que también logre llegar hasta aquí. Puedes quedarte tranquilo.

El coronel estaba asumiendo una responsabilidad que él se había echado encima, y eso lo hizo apreciar más aun a ese hombre. Jensen le sonrió nuevamente, asintiendo en silencio.

Acto seguido, bajó del estrado para poder reunirse con el grupo de graduados, y la ceremonia terminó en un ruidoso festejo.

Jensen fue felicitado mucho más de lo que imaginaba, y hasta que logró zafarse de todos los que lo estrechaban y buscaban hablar con él, pudo llegar hasta donde Jared lo esperaba pacientemente.

Padalecki lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te ves muy bien de uniforme de gala, Jen.

-Gracias.

Hubo silencio entre ellos por unos momentos. Jensen sintió de pronto la tristeza que Jared intentaba disfrazar con su actitud de desenfadado escándalo. Pero era imposible ocultarla si sus ojos lo delataban.

-Entonces… ya eres todo un piloto. Tendrás tus propias misiones, y podrás volar lo que sea.

-Tú también podrás hacerlo, Jay – le dijo en un intento por levantar su ánimo-. Podrás lograrlo. Sólo dos años, y podremos encontrarnos en alguna de las bases militares del país. Entonces podremos volar juntos.

-Dos años…

-El tiempo se pasa volando. Sólo prométeme que te esforzarás. Yo te prometo que estaré esperándote.

Al decirle eso, la mirada de Padalecki cambió radicalmente, y su rostro se iluminó.

-¿De verdad, me esperarás? –Al ver que Jensen asentía, Jared adoptó una expresión solemne y aceptó cerrar el trato-. Me esforzaré, Jen. Lo prometo.

Jensen no pudo evitarlo.

Sonriendo ya con cierta nostalgia, abrazó al muchacho con algo de fuerza.

-Ese es mi chico.

-Ouch…

Tuvo que soltarlo al escuchar que se quejaba debido a que lo había lastimado al estrecharlo. Pero su sonrisa no se borró. Padalecki sonreía también de forma luminosa.

-Te echaré de menos.  
  
-Lo sé.

-¡Hey! –La hermana de Jensen se paró frente a ellos, cámara en mano. Sólo les dio tiempo para acomodarse uno al lado del otro, antes de que ella capturara ese momento-. ¡Sonrían!

 

 

 **Base de la Fuerza Aerea de Nellis.**  
Clark County, Nevada.  
19 de Diciembre.

 

Habían transcurrido cerca un año y cuatro meses desde que Jensen terminara su entrenamiento primario, y peleaba por forjarse una buena reputación dentro de la base a la que lo habían asignado como piloto de misiones de reconocimiento y estrategia.

Tenía ya algunos logros en su haber, después de haber pertenecido al escuadrón de refuerzo durante los bombardeos en una de las ciudades sitiadas de Irak, a escasos tres meses de salir de la Academia. Prácticamente, el alto mando lo instaba a que buscara su ascenso en la jerarquía militar, y él estaba sumamente interesado en ello.

Su pericia como piloto de aeronaves supersónicas había dado mucho de qué hablar. En ocasiones escuchaba rumores de que lo veían como uno de los mejores pilotos dentro de la Fuerza Aérea.

Y tal vez eso había sido un factor clave para que fuese requerido como piloto de pruebas. Lo prepararían para realizar pruebas de vuelo en uno de los prototipos más esperados por todo el cuerpo élite de pilotos.

Jensen fue asignado en pocas semanas de entrenamiento al manejo de los F-22A, los más rápidos aviones de combate directo que usarían en las campañas de refuerzo.

Prácticamente, eran prototipos de la misma ingeniería que en generaciones anteriores, había dado vida a los F-15E, y en seguida, a los F-117A. Era una de las máquinas de combate mejor equipada a lo largo y ancho del planeta, y él sería uno de los primeros que lo sentiría desplegar el vuelo.

El coronel Morgan se presentó a la Base Nellis, invitado por el sub secretario de defensa para ver el funcionamiento de los nuevos aviones. Y no mostró sorpresa alguna al encontrarse con Jensen entre los quince pilotos que llevarían a cabo la primera prueba.

Lo vio en el área de simuladores de vuelo, y estuvo observando su desempeño en maniobras sumamente complicadas, todas a velocidades que rebasaban el match 5, con el mínimo de errores fatales en las mismas, para librarse de posibles ataques de misiles dirigidos a blancos móviles.

Morgan pudo darse cuenta que el muchacho se estaba convirtiendo en un experto, y sonrió satisfecho al ver que su presentimiento de que sería un buen piloto no había fallado.

Al terminar el tiempo de práctica, Jensen salió revisando sus resultados. Así que se sorprendió un poco al escuchar una voz conocida cerca de donde pasaba.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- al principio, al ver al coronel Morgan frente a él, se turbó un poco, pero en seguida reaccionó, saludando a su superior rápidamente. Éste respondió al saludo sin perder su gesto amable-. Descanse, capitán Ackles.

El aludido sonrió al escuchar que lo llamaba en un rango superior al suyo.

-Aun no, señor. Debo presentar los exámenes y las validaciones primero.

-No seas quisquilloso. Tienes el nombramiento prácticamente en las manos. Lo demás son tecnicismos- entonces, el coronel Morgan le dirigió una mirada cómplice, una que Jensen reconoció casi de inmediato-. ¿No vas a preguntar cómo van las cosas en la Academia de Colorado?

Jensen se sonrojó visiblemente, y asintió con un gesto.

Tenía algún tiempo sin saber de Jared, pues la correspondencia que habían sostenido los primeros meses después de que él dejara la Academia, había menguado de forma paulatina, poco después de que fuese asignado a un escuadrón de refuerzo en el Medio Oriente.

Finalmente Jared había dejado de escribirle, desilusionándolo al pensar que el muchacho tal vez había encontrado tediosa la comunicación por correo. O que posiblemente había encontrado a alguien más interesante, y había decidido dejarlo a él como un recuerdo.

Aunque buscaba ser optimista, y deseaba creer que por cualquier otra razón, Jared había detenido la comunicación con él.

El coronel lo invitó a caminar con él por un corredor con poco tránsito, precisamente para mantener la privacidad en su conversación.

-No han cambiado muchas cosas. Aun tenemos como director general al Comandante Brigadier Saundersson. Siguen las noches de novatadas en todo su apogeo, y dos de las secretarias del edificio central se casaron. Las muchachas de la cocina son las únicas que se han renovado. Hay dos rubias bastante simpáticas, por cierto.

Jensen rió al escucharlo en ese plan de camaradería. Pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de hablar de esa forma.

Al encontrarse completamente solos, Morgan le habló de Jared.

-Quien me preocupa es tu amigo. Padalecki.

-¿Qué ha pasado con él? –indagó Jensen con cierta aprensión en su voz.

-Hasta ahora, nada grave. Pero tiene una personalidad… digamos… algo problemática. Se ha esforzado en salir bien en sus estudios, y de verdad que tiene una voluntad inquebrantable por cumplir con todo lo que el entrenamiento requiere, pero le está costando trabajo acoplarse a la disciplina sin cuestionarla.

Jensen asintió, pensativo. Tal vez el muchacho necesitaba un poco más de dirección.

-¿Ha hablado con él, señor?

-Un par de veces, pero temo que no he logrado mucho. La última vez noté una actitud arrogante en sus respuestas. Sólo espero que esa arrogancia no le gane frente a cualquier otro oficial de alto rango.

-Esperemos que no. Tal vez sólo sea una etapa de estrés. El tercer grado es uno de los más pesados, señor.

-Si, tal vez. Aun así, estaré pendiente de él, en caso de que necesite ayuda.

Jensen asintió, y trató de que eso no le afectara.

 

 **Base de la Fuerza Aerea de Nellis.**  
Pistas de pruebas para los prototipos F-22A  
21 de Diciembre.

 

Sin embargo, dos días después de haber recibido noticias de Jared, Jensen pudo darse cuenta que su rendimiento sí se había visto afectado.

El día anterior, en los entrenamientos de simulador, sus puntajes habían incrementado la tasa de errores en casi cuatro veces. Algo inaceptable casi en vísperas del momento de las pruebas.

Ese día se esforzó por no repetir sus porcentajes previos, y tuvo resultados, pero él mismo se sentía inconforme, errático, demasiado inestable en el manejo de sus decisiones. A pesar de eso, no permitió que sus instructores se percataran de su estado de ánimo, pues si alguien llegaba a notar que algo no estaba bien con él, simplemente no lo dejarían subirse a uno de los prototipos.

Por ese motivo, todo el tiempo que faltaba para llegar a los hangares en donde se encontraban los prototipos, Jensen se mantuvo silencioso y alejado de cualquiera de los oficiales a cargo del grupo elite. Incluso de sus propios compañeros de vuelo.

El coronel Morgan, sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta de que algo ocurría con él. Lo conocía, y sabía que su mirada podía hablar por sí misma, delatándolo fácilmente. Iba a detenerlo para hablar con él, cuando otro de los oficiales de la Base Nellis lo abordó.

Jensen y los otros pilotos tomaron entonces posiciones en sus prototipos.

Cada uno realizaría pruebas de toma de imágenes en el área montañosa cercana a la base, la simulación del armamento y algunas maniobras acrobáticas. Habían pasado suficientes horas en los simuladores para poder responder plenamente a cualquier maniobra extraña que pudiera presentárseles.

Desde el estrado preparado para los oficiales invitados, el coronel Jeffrey Dean Morgan observó a las enormes y relucientes aeronaves salir en formación hacia las pistas de despegue, y se sintió intranquilo.

El despegue de los aparatos fue limpio, sin problemas en la maniobrabilidad de los mismos. En pocos minutos, los pilotos demostraron la velocidad que podía alcanzar cada una de esas máquinas, realizando una formación impecable mientras ascendían.

Las primeras dos fases de las pruebas de vuelo fueron exitosas.

Las formaciones programadas no representaban problemas para ninguno de los pilotos, así como el manejo del armamento, totalmente a base de salvas de pintura, demostró también las habilidades combativas de cada uno de los aparatos.

Entonces llegó el momento de la formación para la demostración acrobática.

El grupo de quince aviones se dividió en tres, y mientras seguían las indicaciones del líder de tierra, varias figuras acrobáticas tomaron forma en el aire, como una coreografía tecnológica de velocidad supersónica.

Todo iba bien, hasta que hubo un leve error en el cálculo que Jensen hizo de una maniobra de conteo. Su comportamiento errático de pronto descontroló la formación, y obligó a otro de los pilotos a retrasarse en la misma.

Para evitar la colisión, Jensen se afianzó a la palanca de dirección de los alerones menores y jaló de ella con todas sus fuerzas, forzando a la máquina a elevarse una vez más, pasando a pocos centímetros de los alerones de dirección del piloto que tenía casi debajo de su avión. El grupo se desbandó al advertir el problema, principalmente para evitar un incidente mayor.

La máquina entonces presentó la primera falla. Una desestabilización en la alimentación del combustible debido a la presión a la que la estaba sometiendo, hizo que de pronto los mecanismos internos se detuviesen por dos segundos. Jensen inmediatamente se percató del problema, y un sudor frío envolvió su cuerpo al ver que el avión se nivelaba, y acto seguido, perdía altura, entrando en una barrena invertida. Había alcanzado casi los 2,300 pies de altura, y eso lo ponía en una situación extrema.

Debía encender las turbinas y controlar la nave, tratar de salir de la barrena invertida y buscar lo más pronto posible uno de los brazos asfaltados de las pistas auxiliares. Pero los sistemas de alarma de la cabina se dispararon, provocando un caos sonoro a su alrededor, descontrolándolo aun más.

Escuchó aturdido la voz de los radio operadores de tierra que trataban de comunicarse con él, y no logró entender lo que decían. Entonces, fijó su vista en el horizonte, dándose cuenta que el panorama delante de él se había convertido en una informe masa que giraba a una velocidad impresionante.

Entonces, una terrible revelación se abrió paso en su pensamiento.

_Voy a estrellarme…_

No supo si lo dijo en voz alta. No supo si lo gritó al sistema de radiocomunicación. No tuvo la menor idea si alguno de los de tierra lo había escuchado. Sólo pudo pensar en que no volvería a ver a Jared, y que fallaría a la promesa que le había hecho el día que se separaran.

_No… no puedo dejarlo solo… no puedo fallarle._

Sin tener plena certeza de lo que hacía, Jensen dejó que su instinto actuara.

A menos de 1,000 pies de altura logró encender las turbinas en su totalidad, y con un mecánico sentido de orientación, sujetó nuevamente la palanca de los alerones menores, calculando sin pensar los movimientos que debía hacer.

Se aproximaba velozmente al suelo, pero la imagen frente a él no lo impresionó, porque en realidad tenía en su pensamiento la sonrisa de Jared.

Jensen jaló la palanca, abriendo entonces los inyectores de combustible de ambas turbinas para aumentar la potencia, logrando arrancar la nave de la barrena en la que había caído, elevando la nariz de la misma a casi cuatrocientos metros del suelo, realizando una salida de split bastante cerrada, pero eficaz. Acto seguido, se dirigió a uno de los brazos más alejados de la pista de aterrizaje, dispuesto a bajar a tierra.

La multitud que presenciaba horrorizada toda la maniobra gritó de alivio al ver que el piloto había logrado controlar ese crucial momento, y que por casi nada, había salvado la situación.

El coronel Morgan fue el primero en abandonar el estrado y dirigirse hacia la pista a toda prisa, previendo que Jensen pudiera necesitar ayuda. Varios instructores lo imitaron, alcanzando al oficial en uno de los jeeps para transportarse más rápidamente.

Jensen se bajó del avión en cuanto pudo detenerlo totalmente, motores y turbinas incluidos. Aun sentía el vértigo de la presión sobre su cuerpo, pero el choque más fuerte apenas estaba por atacarlo.

Al tocar el suelo, las piernas no lograron sostenerlo, haciéndolo caer hincado. Y justo cuando el jeep con los instructores y el coronel Morgan llegaban hasta él, Jensen se desplomó inconsciente sobre el asfalto.

 

Despertó bañado en sudor, jadeando desesperado y sumamente aturdido, en medio de una espantosa pesadilla. Trató de incorporarse, pero le dolían los brazos como si hubiera hecho un sobrehumano esfuerzo con ellos.

No reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba, ni tuvo noción de la hora que era.

Alguien se acercó a él, hablándole quedamente, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Tranquilo, Ackles. No trates de levantarte- Jensen reconoció la voz del coronel Morgan, y agradeció al cielo que el oficial estuviera ahí en esos momentos-. Nos diste un susto tremendo, pero fue un gran espectáculo. Aun así, te recomiendo que nunca vuelvas a intentarlo.

Jensen respiró profundamente mientras se recostaba otra vez, tranquilizándose.  
  
Reconoció el lugar en el que estaba como la enfermería de la base, y tuvo miedo de preguntar.

No hubo necesidad. El coronel le recordó lo ocurrido a grandes rasgos.  
  
-Estuvimos a punto de perderte. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Cometí un error de cálculo, señor. Cuando intenté repararlo, la máquina se detuvo.

-Gracias al cielo que tus reflejos son rápidos, Ackles. De otra forma no estarías contándolo.

Jensen guardó silencio por varios minutos

No deseaba que eso volviera a ocurrirle, especialmente por la promesa que aun debía cumplir.

Entonces, en parte por la determinación de cumplir su palabra, y en parte por el trauma recién sufrido, tomó otra decisión importante.

-Señor, no volveré a pilotear los prototipos.

Morgan no respondió inmediatamente, tratando de no imponerse. Sabía que algo así ocurriría.

-No te precipites, Ackles. El incidente fue bastante grave, pero debes pensar bien lo que estás haciendo. Voy por el médico para que te revise ahora que has despertado. Y mientras regreso, quiero que vuelvas a pensar tu decisión.

Sin embargo, Jensen no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo.

Tenía muy claro lo que deseaba, así que se mantuvo en esa firmeza. En cuando pudiera salir de la enfermería se daría de baja del equipo elite y tomaría una plaza como instructor.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras una caída en barrena, Jensen se traumatiza un poco bastante y no quiere volver a volar, así que solicita un puesto de instructor en la academia de pilotos de élite. Allí, descubre con sorpresa que su amigo Padalecki es alumno del centro, al que no le sienta nada bien que su antaño colega sea ahora su profesor, a quien no para de chinchar por haber perdido sus alas. Jensen le pone las cosas difíciles porque ve el potencial desaprovechado de su amigo y sólo le permite volar como radio-operador y con él, pero no pilotar un avión.

**Unidad de entrenamiento del 342ª escuadrón.**  
Lackland Air Force Base  
San Antonio, Texas  
Un año después del incidente.

Jensen se presentó puntual al área de catedráticos e instructores, y revisó de manera rápida su rol de clases para ese día.

Vestía el uniforme ordinario, un pantalón azul marino con una línea lateral a ambos lados del mismo, camisa azul celeste debajo del saco del mismo color del pantalón y una corbata delgada en color sólido, además de los impecables elementos que completaban el uniforme ordinario de la base. En el lado izquierdo superior del saco, cerca de la solapa, se podía ver la insignia que lo caracterizaba como instructor, y las brillantes barras que mostraban su rango se distinguían en el cuello izquierdo de su camisa. Llevaba en la mano la gorra.

Desde el día que tuviera el incidente en la prueba de vuelo no había vuelto a subirse a un avión, y no deseaba hacerlo. Había dedicado su capacitación y su aprendizaje a la instrucción de nuevos pilotos de clases elite, específicamente para aquellos que serían llamados a misiones de extrema importancia en combate.

Tenía tres grupos que no rebasaban los veinticinco alumnos. Todos eran nuevos oficiales, la mayoría apenas habían egresado de algunas academias militares, mientras que otros ya contaban con alguna experiencia en el campo de acción dentro de las bases.

Sólo había entre ellos dos oficiales de su rango: dos capitanes. Los demás eran tenientes o subtenientes con poca experiencia en el aire.

Sin detenerse a revisar las listas de asistencia, recogió todo el material que utilizaría ese día y salió de la oficialía con paso seguro.

A pesar de ser uno de los instructores más jóvenes en la base, Jensen se había desempeñado de una forma muy profesional en las clases teóricas de Inteligencia y entrenamiento para Equipos Tácticos de Control Aéreo (Tactical Air Control Party, TAC-P, por sus siglas en inglés).

Llevaba muy buen tiempo, pero aun así, decidió llegar temprano al salón donde impartiría la primera capacitación.

Sería una clase de teoría.

Aburrida y desabrida teoría.

Pero era una de las formas con las que templaba a quienes tenía por responsabilidad enseñar. Y le había dado muy buenos resultados.

Al entrar al aula en donde ya lo esperaban algunos de los oficiales, saludó y dejó sus libros y las listas de asistencia en el escritorio, y en una rápida mirada a todo el recinto, intentó identificar a quienes estaban ahí.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con un rostro conocido. Tan así, que olvidó la clase y la teoría que llevaba preparada para ese día. Olvidó que estaba frente a todo un grupo de alumnos. Olvidó incluso hablar.

Y se sintió muy nervioso. Como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Porque no creyó que ese día se encontraría a Jared Padalecki, sentado en uno de los pupitres al final del aula, observándolo fijamente en una actitud de reto y suficiencia que intimidaría si tuviera un rango más alto como oficial.

Sin embargo, Jensen se controló lo suficiente como para imponer un poco de orden dentro del aula, al ser reconocido por los de rango inferior a él como el instructor de la materia en turno.

Todos sus nuevos alumnos se levantaron y saludaron con el consabido protocolo. Todos, excepto Jared. Éste se quedó sentado en el pupitre, en una clara muestra de indisciplina hacia él.

Jensen reaccionó entonces, sujetándose al protocolo y tratando de que todo su dominio propio entrara en acción en esos momentos. No iba a dejar que un exceso de confianza echara por tierra lo que había logrado como instructor reconocido en la base. Buscó el grado que Jared ostentaba en las insignias que llevaba en su camisa, dirigiéndose entonces en términos de jerarquía.

-Teniente Padalecki, levántese de su asiento. Está frente a oficiales de mayor rango al suyo.

Jared paseó su vista entre todos los que estaban presentes, reconociendo a los otros oficiales. Hizo un levísimo gesto de enfado y se levantó a regañadientes, haciendo el saludo correspondiente, aunque su clarísima intención fue sólo mostrar el protocolo ante dos de ellos, dejando a Jensen fuera. Todos notaron esa actitud.

Sin embargo, el instructor consideró prudente no amonestarlo en esos momentos. Varios de sus futuros alumnos llegaban al aula, marcando que era casi el momento en que debía iniciar la clase.

-Teniente Padalecki, se quedará después de la clase de capacitación -las miradas de ambos se encontraron, mas no por mucho tiempo. Jensen sonrió también de manera retadora, e inició la exposición al grupo sin preámbulos. Volvió a recuperar su confianza y lo demostró incluso en esos primeros momentos de inicio-. Tomen asiento. Soy su instructor, Capitán Jensen Ackles, especializado en Inteligencia y Maniobras Tácticas en campo de acción. En los próximos cuatro meses deberán venir a esta aula diariamente, ya que la clase que recibirán por mi parte es de suma importancia dentro de las maniobras de vuelo, tanto individuales como de equipo.

Jared lo observaba silencioso, con una expresión extraña, la boca firmemente cerrada, sus labios curvados en un gesto que simulaba una sonrisa amarga. Permanecía sentado en una actitud desfachatada, al parecer con una constante molestia por todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Jensen inició con su clase, y tal como lo tenía planeado, usó la tediosa exposición histórica, logrando incluso que varios de los jóvenes que lo escuchaban tuvieran la embarazosa experiencia de casi morirse de aburrimiento, suprimiendo bostezos y tratando de no quedarse dormidos encima del pupitre. Por un momento le pareció escuchar que alguien roncaba.

Durante dos horas torturó a sus alumnos con enfadosas fichas históricas sin relevancia, tratando de mantenerse atento a lo que Jared hacía. No intentó llamarle la atención las veces que lo notó distraído. Sería darle armas para una batalla campal.

Ya habría tiempo para esa batalla, en privado.

 

 **Lackland Air Force Base**  
Area de enseñanza y capacitación.  
Dos horas y diez minutes después.

Jensen permanecía sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio haciendo algunas anotaciones a la lista de asistencia, mientras esperaba que el aula quedara totalmente vacía, con excepción de Jared. Tenía un asunto pendiente, y no iba a dejar pasar ese día sin resolverlo.

Jared se detuvo enfrente de él con la misma actitud retadora e insolente, mucho más marcada al estar ya solos. Jensen lo volteó a ver, dejando lo que hacía por algunos segundos.

-¿Qué?

-Siéntate- ordenó sin perder la serenidad, volviendo a las listas-. Debo terminar con esto antes de entregarlo a oficialía.

-¿No tienes más clases por impartir? No quiero causarte retrasos en tus actividades de maestro. ¿O te irás a completar tus horas de vuelo obligatorias?

Su tono sarcástico fue demasiado evidente, obligándolo a verlo de nuevo.

Ante eso, Jensen primero se sorprendió, aunque no mostró ningún cambio en la expresión de su rostro. Sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras Jared se sentaba, recordó lo que a casi un año de distancia, el Coronel Jeffrey Dean Morgan le había comentado de su comportamiento.

Volvió otra vez a lo que hacía, ignorando tanto a Jared como a sus sentimientos confundidos, mientras un pesado silencio se instalaba entre ambos. Finalmente terminó, guardando lo que tenía en el escritorio. Hasta entonces volvió a levantar la vista hacia el pupitre donde Jared permanecía en silencio.

Pero no fue Jensen quien habló primero.

-Así que capitán, ¿eh?

Jensen se llevó el bolígrafo a la boca, en un inconsciente acto de nerviosismo. Jared sonrió levemente, en un extraño gesto de malicia.

-Eh… si. Hace casi un año de eso.

-¿Por qué no estás volando, Jensen? –cuestionó Padalecki con sumo interés-. Se supone que deberías estar en otra parte del mundo, surcando el cielo y no aquí, perdiendo el tiempo.

-No estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. Los enseño a ser mejores combatientes…

-¡Patrañas!

-Cuida tu boca, Padalecki.

-Oh, lo siento - Jared se mostró cínico y frío en esa disculpa. Y Jensen notó de inmediato que era en realidad una burla-. Olvidé que puedo herir tu sensibilidad.

Jensen se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio, quedando frente a su alumno. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se preparó para ser rudo. Podía serlo, más aun porque esa actitud de reto era una rencilla personal.

-¿Por qué es esta guerra en mi contra, Jared? ¿Por qué si éramos amigos, te has convertido en alguien que desconozco?

-No hay ninguna guerra, capitán.

-Por supuesto que la hay y tú la iniciaste, aunque no tengo idea desde cuándo.

Jared bajó la vista, pensando. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. En pocos segundos volvió a la carga.

-Te fuiste a Irak.

Jensen se desconcertó al escucharlo. ¿Irak? ¿Había sido en ese tiempo?

Entonces tuvo más claro lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era una muestra demasiado infantil de la inseguridad de Padalecki al verse de pronto solo en el medio.

Por eso había dejado de recibir las cartas de Jared, y por ese motivo había sido también el cambio de actitud ante sus superiores, incluso ante uno de los hombres que le brindaba el mismo apoyo que a él.

-Me enviaron en una misión de respaldo, Jared.

-Dijiste que ibas a esperarme, que volaríamos juntos. Después de eso, te largaste a Irak.

-¡No me largué! ¡Me enviaron como parte del comando de respaldo! ¡No me fui por mi voluntad, Padalecki!

-¡Todos los que se van lo hacen por voluntariado, especialmente los recién egresados! ¡Pudieron haberte matado! -Jensen creyó entender al escucharlo. Creyó entonces saber el motivo por el que Jared había dejado de escribirle-. Hicimos una promesa, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Yo la he cumplido.

-¿Entonces por qué no estás volando? ¿Por qué de pronto te encuentro aquí, dejando que otros tomen el lugar que te corresponde?

Ackles suspiró con enfado y se le enfrentó.

-¡Te esperé, Jared! ¡Y hubiera seguido esperándote hasta que asomaras la cabeza y decidieras que era tiempo de dejar de hacerte el tonto! ¡Hasta este momento no había sabido nada de ti! ¿Por qué dejaste pasar tanto tiempo sin afianzar tu carrera en alguna base?

-¡¡Porque te estaba buscando!! ¡Te busqué por todas las malditas bases aéreas del país, esperando verte como uno de los pilotos más avanzados, todo para poder unirme a tu escuadrón, a tu equipo! ¿Y qué me encuentro?

-¡Tuve que tomar una decisión para cumplir la promesa que te hice!

-¡Pudiste hacer eso mientras te mantenías en el aire! ¡Pudiste seguir en ese estatus de piloto mientras yo te alcanzaba!

-¡¿Es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Qué estemos volando juntos?!

-¡¡Es lo que ambos queríamos!! ¡¡Es por lo que ambos nos esforzamos, Jensen!! ¡Pero no es sólo por mí! ¡Es más porque tú lo querías! ¡Deseabas con todas tus fuerzas ser piloto, estar allá arriba y no aquí, encerrado en un triste salón de clases!

-¡Estuve a punto de matarme por ser uno de los pilotos más reconocidos de la Base Nellis! ¡Si no hubiese decidido dejar las alas para esperarte, tal vez en este momento no estaría aquí, discutiendo contigo!

Jared se detuvo por un momento, conteniéndose en su enojo, viendo a su ahora instructor justificándose con él. Era inconcebible

Ambos estaban alterados y respiraban con la agitación típica de una pelea. Sin embargo, al volver a hablar, Padalecki lo hizo en un tono grave y pausado, mostrándole toda la decepción que cargaba en sus palabras.

-Jamás pensé que fueras tan cobarde, Jensen Ackles.

Jensen sintió que había golpeado un punto vulnerable. Y lo peor del caso, él no tenía respuestas para eso.

Titubeó por algunos segundos, pensando que debía tomar nuevamente decisiones que implicaban cambios. No iba a dejar que Jared lo insultara de esa forma, pero debía pensar las cosas fríamente.

La llegada de un joven subteniente al aula rompió la tensión del momento, dándole un pretexto para salir de ahí. El recién llegado saludó y se excusó, alegando que creía que el salón estaba solo. Jensen aprovechó para recoger las cosas del escritorio y salir.

-Volveremos a hablar de esto en otra ocasión. Debo atender otro grupo.

Esperó que tanto Jared como el otro alumno lo despidieran en base al protocolo, y se molestó bastante al ver que sólo uno de ellos lo hacía. Jared seguía sentado en el pupitre, en esa pose cínica y soberbia, viéndolo casi con furia.

-Sigo siendo tu superior, Teniente Padalecki – lo amonestó Jensen, tratando de demostrar una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir-. Al menos respeta mi rango. Levántate y cumple con el protocolo, si no deseas que te arresten por sublevación.

Por segundos, Jared sólo lo observó. Finalmente se levantó y saludó de forma mecánica, desviando su vista en un acto de completa indiferencia.

Jensen salió del aula apresuradamente, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho, preguntándose cómo podría arreglar esa situación.

Jared, por su parte, se dejó caer nuevamente en el pupitre, exhausto, devastado. Toda su pose cínica y prepotente se desvaneció junto con el sonido que los pasos apresurados de Jensen dejaban en el corredor. Cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano a la frente, en señal de desesperanza. Y en un ronco susurro, se recriminó a sí mismo por haber actuado de esa forma.

-Buena la has hecho, Padalecki.

 

 **Lackland Air Force Base**  
Oficialía de capacitación básica.  
Esa misma tarde.

Jensen tomó la llamada que estaba esperando, sentado ante el escritorio en el que solía preparar sus enseñanzas, con varias carpetas que contenían reportes y cartas oficiales. Eran alrededor de tres carpetas con faxes provenientes de diferentes bases aéreas.

-Coronel, lamento distraerlo de sus obligaciones. Sólo estoy confirmando la información de un elemento en el cuerpo de pilotos. El teniente Padalecki, Jared. Sí, dos meses. El expediente señala que solicitó cambio de base por un incidente con un superior- permaneció en silencio, escuchando lo que el oficial al otro lado de la línea le confirmaba-. Conducta inapropiada, si. Lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias, señor. Me ha sido muy útil su confirmación.

Jensen colgó, llevándose en seguida las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su boca. Un gesto típico de él cuando algo le preocupaba.

Había sido la quinta llamada que recibiera de las bases en las que Jared había estado, y todas tenían casi la misma respuesta. Además, tenía otras pruebas de que ninguno de los oficiales a quienes había llamado mentían.

Todos esos papeles que estaban ante sus ojos tenían algo en común. Todos eran copias de expedientes, y pertenecían a Jared Padalecki. Prácticamente, tenía ante sí la historia que su antiguo amigo había dejado atrás, en su búsqueda por las bases aéreas, tal como lo había dicho. Pero todas tenían también en común la denuncia del comportamiento errático y subversivo que Jared le había mostrado esa mañana.

Tenía qué detenerlo, porque de seguir así, el muchacho podría irse despidiendo de él y de su carrera dentro de la milicia.

Se levantó, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier solución que pudiese funcionar, y sin proponérselo, recordó nuevamente al coronel Morgan.

Él se lo había advertido. Tal vez de una forma muy vaga, pero lo había hecho. Ahora era parte de su responsabilidad hacer que Jared volviera a confiar en la institución, en él mismo.

Entonces, decidió tomar las palabras de Padalecki, y hacer de ellas su oportunidad para regresarlos a ambos al campo de acción.

Con una leve sonrisa, volvió al escritorio y guardó todos los papeles, planeando la estrategia a usar con su alumno.

-Voy a darte lo que quieres, Jared Padalecki -dijo en voz alta mientras buscaba una forma especial para la clase del día siguiente-. Pero me voy a cobrar el insulto de esta mañana.

 

**Area de enseñanza y capacitación.  
Al día siguiente.**

Jensen llegó con más de media hora de anticipación a la oficialía, buscando las listas de asistencia y los programas de cada una de las clases que impartía.

Había pasado parte de la noche en vela, dándose cuenta que la decisión que había tomado implicaba también que él debía quitarse el miedo a volar, mismo que había negado durante todo ese tiempo, justificándose en la promesa hecha a Jared.

Eso mismo lo había hecho despertar infinidad de veces en las pocas horas que pudo conciliar un errático sueño, acosado por pesadillas y sensaciones olvidadas del vértigo que le había producido la caída en el incidente de la Base Nellis.

Tendría qué hacer frente a esos temores, y sólo de pensarlo casi lo enfermaba.

Sin embargo, intentó mantener su postura serena y diplomática, a pesar de las evidencias de una mala noche reflejadas en su rostro.

Después de revisar que llevaba todo el material para iniciar, ahora sí, de manera formal la capacitación de sus alumnos, Jensen se dirigió al aula con paso seguro.

Sin embargo, tuvo la molesta sensación de estar viviendo lo mismo del día anterior al entrar al aula.

Padalecki estaba sentado en el mismo pupitre, y casi podía jurar que llevaba la misma actitud. Porque volteó a verlo de soslayo y no se molestó en levantarse mientras los demás lo hacían.

Jensen sonrió levemente, dispuesto a poner en marcha su plan. Porque iba a demostrarle a ese testarudo que el capitán Ackles no iba a permitirle una insubordinación más. No sin una razón válida.

Dejando primero sus cosas en el escritorio, se dirigió hacia el final del aula y se paró frente a Jared, decidido a derribar ante todos sus alumnos la arrogancia de la que hacía gala. Los jóvenes que estaban ahí lo veían desconcertados, en parte esperando que expulsara al rebelde para poder iniciar la clase.

Sin embargo, no sucedió.

-Levántese, teniente Padalecki.

-¿O qué? ¿Me va a mandar arrestar?

-Sólo obedece.

Jared lo volteó a ver aun con ese gesto arrogante, pero se contuvo de seguir en sus comentarios insultantes al observar su expresión.

Sus ojos mostraban toda la determinación que Jared ya no recordaba, y su voz, aunque fue un susurro, le pareció que retumbaba imponente en sus oídos.

Sin entender bien por qué decidió obedecerlo, Jared se levantó, exponiendo la diferencia de estatura entre ambos.

Sin embargo, eso no intimidó a Jensen. Se le acercó aun más, en actitud retadora, y con una extraña sonrisa apenas dibujada en sus labios lo volvió a reprender.

-Escúchame bien, Padalecki. Tendrás un mes de teoría, junto a todos tus condiscípulos. Pero en cuanto pasemos a la práctica, tú y yo volaremos de nuevo. Así que date prisa por cambiar tus actitudes arrogantes y estúpidas y cumple ahora tu promesa. Yo ya cumplí la mía.

Por un instante, Jared se quedó como clavado en el sitio cuando Jensen se retiró de él, ignorándolo después de amenazarlo de esa forma para volver al frente del salón e iniciar con la clase.

Mientras la voz firme y segura de Jensen se esparcía por el aula, y los demás alumnos empezaban a tomar notas, Jared se sentó en el pupitre con una sensación de temblor interno, como si lo hubiera apaleado y él no se hubiese enterado de nada.

Pero después de varios minutos en los que su cerebro asimiló lo que acababa de pasar, su sonrisa volvió. Fresca. Genuina. Distinta a la que había llevado durante un año completo, o tal vez más tiempo, y ya no sabía cuánto.

Jensen pudo verla también. Pudo darse cuenta que había dado en el clavo al hacer eso, al tomar esa actitud, y más aun, esa decisión.

Y también sonrió, de frente a la pizarra en la que debía escribir algunas fórmulas para ese día, oculto a la vista de todos, pero con el corazón rebosante.

 

 **Lackland Air Force Base**  
Área de simulación de vuelo.  
Un mes más tarde.

Quince minutos antes de que sus alumnos llegaran al área de simulación, Jensen terminaba de calibrar el último de los simuladores con dos programas de vuelo.

Los veinticinco prototipos virtuales quedaron listos para la siguiente clase.

El instructor suspiró, y volteó hacia donde estaban los otros oficiales que fungirían como instructores temporales en el área para sus demás alumnos.

El grupo de estudiantes llegó puntual, y fueron asignados uno por simulador. Jensen llamó a Jared y le entregó el casco que lo conectaría con algunos de los comandos.

-¿Estás listo? – le preguntó mientras el menor se colocaba el casco. Se veía emocionado y un tanto nervioso, y asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-. Bien. Hoy pondrás en práctica de forma virtual todo lo que has aprendido en teoría. Vamos a revisar tus reflejos y las respuestas a situaciones extremas durante una operación.

-¡Genial! Ya tenía tiempo que no me subía a uno de estos.

Jensen le dio un golpecillo en la parte trasera del casco y lo regañó con una expresión risueña, como solía hacerlo.

-Acuérdate que no son juguetes, Padalecki. Compórtate.

-¡Sí, señor!

Ambos compartieron la sonrisa cómplice. Acto seguido, Jared tomó su lugar en el simulador.

Jensen se dirigió al área central del lugar, quedando ante sus alumnos para darles las últimas indicaciones. Jared no lo perdió de vista mientras caminaba con paso seguro hasta ahí.

La situación había cambiado un poco entre ellos, y aunque aun era prematuro decirlo, la amistad que habían tenido años atrás empezaba a recuperarse. Sin embargo, Jensen todavía batallaba con los remanentes de rebeldía que Jared a veces mostraba. Incluso, había intervenido en una rencilla que Jared había provocado con otro de los instructores, librándolo de una semana de arresto por desacato.

En esa ocasión, habían pasado casi toda la tarde juntos. Jensen le permitió ayudarle a revisar algunos de los exámenes de otro grupo y a organizar las listas de promedios.

Padalecki dejó salir entonces su verdadera personalidad, divirtiendo a Jensen casi todo el tiempo con sus ocurrencias.

Jensen habló entonces, haciéndoles saber que el programa de capacitación cambiaba totalmente a partir de ese momento.

-A partir de mañana a primera hora, cada uno de ustedes tendrá la oportunidad de subir a un avión. Este paso en los simuladores virtuales sólo determinará su nivel de preparación y los criterios que tomarán sus superiores para asignarlos a los entrenamientos que les corresponden. Conserven la calma, y mucha suerte.

Al terminar volvió con Jared y le palmeó el casco, mostrándole su confianza de esa forma.

Jared aspiró con fuerza y afianzó los dos controles con los que manejaría la nave virtual en cuanto los indicadores lo señalaran.

Sin embargo, pese a la preparación que recibieran durante todo un mes, Padalecki y otros alumnos obtuvieron puntajes demasiado bajos en la maniobrabilidad del simulador. Jensen había observado todas y cada una de las estrategias de vuelo de Jared, y la gran mayoría estaba plagada de errores básicos. Eso lo desalentó un poco, pero también le hizo ver que aunque Jared había cambiado radicalmente, yéndose de un extremo a otro de sus estados de ánimo, no se estaba esforzando lo suficiente para salir de esos errores y la indisciplina en sus estudios.

Eso lo desalentó. Porque Jared necesitaba poner los pies en la tierra si realmente deseaba ser piloto, y no se le veía mucho esfuerzo en ello.

Era cierto que se aplicaba en cuanto a la capacitación, pero se distraía fácilmente, y eso lo podía poner en un enorme riesgo en cualquier operación táctica a la que fuese encomendado.

Aun sin haber pasado los resultados a quienes se encargarían de evaluarlos, sabía el veredicto que darían. Debía prepararlo para eso.

Al término de la evaluación, Jensen se acercó al prototipo y lo citó para hablar con él en privado. Se lo hizo saber mientras Jared le entregaba el casco y el resto del equipo.

-¿Cómo lo hice?

\--Necesito que te quedes. Tenemos qué hablar.

La sonrisa de Jared se enturbió un poco al escucharlo. Eso no auguraba buenas noticias.

-O.k.

-Voy a recoger y guardar el equipo. Te espero en el almacén.

Padalecki lo alcanzó pocos minutos después en el área en donde guardaban los cascos y el equipo de radiocomunicación interna de cada simulador, algo emocionado.

-¡Hey, Jen!

Al verlo acercarse a donde estaba, Jensen dejó escapar un suspiro de desaliento. No le gustaba dar ese tipo de noticias, pero debía hacerlo.

-Siéntate, Jay –le dijo señalándole un banquillo que estaba detrás del mostrador del almacén-. Tengo noticias de tus resultados en el simulador. Pero no creo que te agraden.

Jared dejó de sonreír, prestándole atención mientras se sentaba en el lugar indicado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Armándose de valor, Jensen lo confrontó.

-No podrás subirte a pilotar un avión tú solo. Tus resultados no alcanzan el estándar requerido, y la junta directiva no aprobará por ningún motivo tu ascenso. Tendrás qué mejorar esos resultados.

-¿Qué? –lo que Jensen temía fue lo primero que saltó entre ellos. Jared se levantó del banquillo y se plantó frente a él. Su rostro estaba compungido por la ira.-. ¿Cómo que no podré subir a un avión?

-Acabo de explicártelo, Jay. Lo único que puedo decir de esto es que debes esforzarte más para alcanzar esos resultados. Tienes un excelente nivel cognoscitivo, y bastante habilidad para no cometer tantos fallos en el simulador…

-¡Al demonio el simulador! – Jared estalló nuevamente, cerrándose a la explicación de Jensen. Empezó a caminar en largas zancadas de un lado a otro del corredor en el que estaban, como fiera enjaulada-. ¡¿Cómo rayos pueden confiar más en una máquina que en las habilidades humanas?! ¡¿Quiénes se creen que son esos tipos de la mesa directiva para venir a decidir quién vuela o no?!

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Padalecki! ¡Además, no es el fin del mundo! ¡Puedes prepararte más a conciencia y volver a presentar la evaluación en tres meses más!

Jared se detuvo, y regresó intempestivamente a donde estaba Jensen. Y éste se dio cuenta que todo lo que había logrado con él durante todo el mes anterior se desmoronaría irremisiblemente si no hacía algo.

Jared volvía a tener ese atisbo de insolente prepotencia en su mirada, y su actitud retadora podría intimidarlo. Pero no lo permitió.

No dejó que sucediera otra vez, tomando una medida desesperada.

-Jay, escucha. Voy a hablar con algunos de los oficiales del alto mando en la base y pondré tu caso a consideración. Pero mientras se resuelve esto, debes mantenerte en capacitación para poder salir de esto.

-¿Me vas a dar largas de esta forma, Jensen?

-No, no. No estoy diciendo que te vas a quedar aquí en tierra. Te dije que volaríamos juntos, y eso haremos.

Eso pareció apaciguar a Jared, aunque no del todo.

¿Cómo pensaba hacerlo? ¿Iba acaso a saltarse a sus oficiales inmediatos para no permitir otra vez esa separación?

-¿Qué piensas, Jensen?

-Vas a subir mañana a uno de esos aviones, pero no vas a ir solo- Jared hizo un leve gesto de incredulidad, pero Ackles continuó-. Vas a subirte conmigo, Jay. Volaremos juntos, mañana...


	6. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que en un principio es un castigo para el teniente Padalecki y una prueba de fuego para el capitán Ackles, se convierte en un gran equipo, que tiene que demostrar su valía en una peligrosa misión tras las líneas enemigas .

**Hangares de los F/A-18 Hornet del 347ª escuadrón.**  
Lackland Air Force Base  
San Antonio, Texas   
La mañana del despegue…

 

Poco antes del amanecer, el grupo que Jensen se había encargado de entrenar durante las pasadas cuatro semanas se reunió afuera de uno de los primeros hangares para ubicar sus unidades.

Habían programado el primer entrenamiento de vuelo para realizar tomas fotográficas y evaluarían la respuesta de los pilotos al manejo de los comandos en esa primera etapa.

Cada uno de los alumnos vestía el uniforme reglamentario completo de los F/A-18 Hornet, con todos los accesorios que todo piloto bien entrenado debía llevar encima. Debían empezar a acostumbrarse a usarlos de esa forma, desde ese momento hasta que terminaran el entrenamiento, de hecho, porque cada vez que subieran a un avión, debían llevarlo.

Jared terminaba de abrochar uno de los seguros que afianzaba parte del equipo al frente del chaleco, cuando escuchó el eco de la voz de Jensen mezclada con algunas risas de otros oficiales. Levantó la vista, localizándolo precisamente a la entrada del hangar, dirigiéndose hacia la formación de aviones.

Vestía también el uniforme, y llevaba casi todos los implementos, con excepción de la máscara de oxígeno y el casco, mismo que llevaba bajo el brazo izquierdo. Su rostro se definía aun detrás de los lentes de gota normal Ray-Ban reglamentarios para los oficiales. Aunque sus ojos no se veían por los cristales oscuros, Jared sintió que lo veía intensamente.

Se sintió desnudo, vulnerable. Y al no saber exactamente qué hacer con ese sentimiento, sólo le sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

Jensen se le acercó con esa ligera sonrisa que dibujaba mayor sensualidad en su boca, mientras los demás instructores también ataviados con el uniforme de pilotos se repartían con los jóvenes que sólo fungirían como copilotos.

Jensen se había encargado de cubrir la maniobra con la excusa de mantener el grupo unido, tanto los que volarían como los que no lo harían, y había convencido a los demás instructores que sería sólo una fase más del entrenamiento. Muchos lo apoyaron, decidiendo que eso reforzaría lo que ellos mismos enseñaban a los alumnos a su cargo.

Anteriormente lo había propuesto, pero no se molestaba en buscar autorización si los altos mandos rechazaban la propuesta. Sin embargo, esa vez su insistencia había sobrepasado cualquier intento de negativa de los superiores.

-Bien, Padalecki –lo animó al estar frente a él. Jared se vio reflejado en los lentes-. Es el Gran Día. Vas a volar una de las mejores máquinas de tácticas combativas tierra-aire que existen, junto al mejor y más guapo piloto de todo el planeta.

-Já,já –Jared sonrió, a pesar del comentario sarcástico del otro-. Eres un vanidoso, capitán.

-Sólo digo lo que es verdad –murmuró Jensen con desenfado, echando a andar hacia la formación de aviones que estaba a varios metros del hangar-. Vamos, es hora.

Al llegar junto al grupo de aviones que varios técnicos y oficiales ingenieros terminaban de preparar y revisar, algunos de los instructores, entre ellos Jensen, dieron las últimas instrucciones.

Se colocaron los cascos y fueron ocupando sus lugares en el interior de cada nave.

Jared se sentó detrás del asiento del piloto, dejando la bolsa del resto del equipo en el compartimiento lateral, junto a su asiento. Sacó un bulto de ella y esperó a Jensen.

Éste subió hasta la cabina, pero no entró inmediatamente al aparato.

Aun tenía el estómago ligeramente revuelto, y buscaba concentrarse antes de sentarse siquiera en el asiento que le correspondía.

-Jensen, mira quién nos va a acompañar –la voz risueña de Jared lo distrajo de ese momentáneo malestar, mientras le enseñaba el osito de peluche con el que solía dormir. El muñeco llevaba un casco en miniatura, idéntico al de ellos. Blanco con rombos rojos y visera oscura-. El señor Smeckles. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre traer un muñeco de peluche al avión, Jared? –Jensen subió entonces al asiento, entre divertido y medio enfadado. Sólo a Padalecki se le habría plantado una idea como esa-. Hay que estar demente para hacer lo que haces. En serio.

-¿Por qué lo denigras? Es un gran copiloto, capitán, y un muy buen ayudante. Así tendrás dos copilotos en lugar de uno.

-Oh, Dios- Jensen se rió, terminando de ajustar las conexiones del equipo de audio al casco-. El demente soy yo por dejarte hacer estas cosas. Abróchate los cinturones. Tomaremos el tercer turno de despegue.

-Sí, señor.

Ambos se prepararon, colocándose las máscaras y sujetándolas a los cascos, así como los cinturones de seguridad. Jared probó el sistema Raytheon y el auxiliar de radar y verificó los expulsores, mientras la cápsula se sellaba y presurizaba. Desde ese momento, la comunicación entre ellos sería únicamente por radio.

-Verifica los controles automáticos y manuales del sistema de navegación.

-En orden- respondió Padalecki mientras los tableros de ambos se encendían y auto verificaban.

-Sistema de rastreo.

-Preparando sistema de rastreo. Coordenadas: 29º 25' 26" Norte, 098º 29' 36" Oriente. Registro en el sistema general del CPU para las cámaras. Preparadas.

-Perfecto. Lectura de avance de ignición.

-Alimentación turbofan 1 y 2 al 30 por ciento... Calibrando… 32…36… aumento regular en cero-dos segundos.

-Prueba de potencia…

-Están al 47 por ciento -hizo una pausa y enseguida volvió a hablar, fingiendo la voz como si el oso lo hiciera-. Podemos avanzar, Jen.

Jensen rió levemente al escucharlo llamándolo así otra vez.

Jared sonrió ampliamente al oírlo. Sabía que esos momentos en la vida de su amigo eran pocos, así que se había propuesto a hacerlo reír más seguido, aunque también sabía que no era muy difícil cuando estaban juntos. Eso le agradaba

-Desde el momento que dejemos de tocar tierra, tú serás quien me guíe. Nuestra seguridad en la toma de fotografías depende de tu habilidad.

-Soy bueno siguiendo coordenadas, despreocúpate.

-O.k., señor GPS, despegamos en ocho minutos.

-Ocho minutos, y contando. El señor Smeckles y yo, listos.

-Payaso…

 

 **Lackland Air Force Base**  
Pista 2 del campo aéreo  
San Antonio, Texas  
Ocho minutos después.

Jensen veía sumamente nervioso los indicadores laterales de la pista por la que correrían para alcanzar velocidad y elevar el vuelo, alcanzando el match 2 a pocos metros de hacerlo.

Jared se escuchaba bastante emocionado, aunque seguía reclamándole que él debía estar en el lugar del piloto. Sin embargo, Jensen sólo alcanzaba a escuchar de él un parloteo sin sentido.

Las voces de los operarios de la torre de control lo regresaron a la realidad, aunque fue sólo momentáneamente.

-Capitán Ackles, se autoriza su salida en veinticinco segundos.

_Veinticinco segundos…_

_Veinticuatro…_

_Veintitrés…_

No supo en qué momento se perdió. Su ánimo en esos momentos estaba paralizado, rememorando sin proponérselo los momentos traumáticos de su involuntaria caída en barrena que casi le costara la vida.

Sentía un frío sudor empapando su cuerpo, sus manos y su frente, así como una molesta opresión en el pecho. Le empezaba a costar trabajo respirar con normalidad.

Jensen intentó ignorar la molesta sensación de sudor en sus manos, y buscó regular su respiración errática, al tiempo que maniobraba la gigantesca maquinaria para posicionarse en la pista.

Jared seguía hablando, hasta que se percató que Jensen no lo escuchaba, pues le había hecho una pregunta y hasta ese momento no había obtenido respuesta.

Volvió a fingir la voz, arrancando al piloto de la profundidad de sus cavilaciones, pues estaba retrasado en cumplir la orden de los operadores de la torre.

-Capitán Jensen –dijo casi preocupado-, la torre de control dio autorización. Podemos despegar.

Jensen pareció reaccionar sólo a eso, ya que movió un poco la cabeza, como si se sacudiera la distracción y volviera a la realidad.

-¿Qué…?

-Que podemos despegar, Jensen- repitió Jared en su voz normal. Estaba algo desconcertado-. Los de la torre tienen cerca de un minuto queriendo darte un tiro porque los ignoras, capitán.

-No… estaba…

-Divagando en el espacio exterior, me imagino. ¿Vas a seguir ignorándolos?

Con cierto enfado y un gruñido por respuesta, Jensen se comunicó con los radio operadores de la torre.

Hecho esto, preparó la alimentación de las turbinas y soltó el freno del tren de aterrizaje.

Tomaron velocidad en pocos segundos, y finalmente, Jared gritó en su modo texano al sentir que el aparato se despegaba del suelo.

-¡Me rompes los tímpanos, Padalecki!

-¡Esto es mejor que las comidas de la base! ¡Es mejor que las golosinas! Es… es… ¡¡Mejor que el sexo!!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que la primera vez que te subiste a uno de estos, lo pensaste, Jensen!

Jensen enrojeció al escucharlo, pero no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

-¡Claro que no, anormal! -Jensen sonrió al escucharlo. Tal vez el tener compañía lo distrajera de sus traumas, y le hiciera tomar otra vez la confianza que se había perdido a sí mismo-. ¡Nadie más que tú piensa que subirse a volar un avión es mejor que tener una buena sesión de sexo! -Quiso comprobarlo, así que hizo un par de maniobras ligeramente arriesgadas-. ¡¡Sujétate!! ¡¡Voy a voltearnos!!

-¡¿A voltearnos…?!

-¡¡Si vomitas, tú lavas el avión, Jay!!

Sin más explicaciones, Jensen volteó el aparato de cabeza, recordando cada fase del movimiento. Y eso, en vez de amedrentar a su copiloto, lo emocionó más. Soltó varios gritos, tal como si estuviese domando un potro salvaje.

Jensen se le unió, y continuaron gritando como críos, riéndose hasta que les dolió el estómago por el esfuerzo.

-¡¡Te lo dije, Jensen!! ¡¡Esto es mejor que el sexo!!

-¡¡Y yo te digo que eres un anormal!! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir semejante patrañez?!

Jared no supo si podría seguir en plan de broma, o si esos comentarios lo delatarían, pero decidió arriesgarse un poco.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo, capitán?

Eso puso en apuros a Jensen.

-Er… eh… ¡¡Estás loco, Padalecki!! ¡Concéntrate, faltan algunos kilómetros para llegar a la zona señalada!!

-¡No seas aguafiestas, capitán Ackles!

Finalmente, llegaron al valle donde realizarían las tomas fotográficas.

Tardaron poco menos del tiempo que tenían marcado en el plan de vuelo, y no hubo necesidad de repetir ninguna toma. Jared demostró una muy buena percepción y mucha habilidad para eso.

Regresaron a la base sin mayores contratiempos, y casi sin sentirlo, con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y los traumas olvidados, Jensen realizó uno de sus mejores aterrizajes.

 

 **Unidad de entrenamiento del 342ª escuadrón.**  
Lackland Air Force Base  
San Antonio, Texas  
Aulas de capacitación. Una semana más tarde.

 

Como todos los días, Jensen llegó a la oficialía por las listas y registros de sus grupos. Se veía un tanto agotado, debido a que las dos últimas noches no había dormido como debía.

Habían ocurrido varios acontecimientos a lo largo de esos días que lo mantenían distraído. Una de ellas había sido una llamada que recibiera de una de las bases de Inteligencia Antiterrorista para solicitarlo a él como piloto de respaldo en una riesgosa operación en el Golfo Pérsico.

No estaba muy seguro de querer tomar la misión, pero podría ser una gran oportunidad para solicitar que Jared lo acompañara como copiloto. De esa manera, podrían realmente volar juntos.

Porque era lo que Jared quería.

No. No era sólo lo que Padalecki quería.

En realidad era lo que ambos querían. Aunque Jared deseara ser piloto, esa era la única forma en que ambos podrían surcar el cielo  _juntos_. Como un equipo de un F/A-18D Hornet.

Además, con los resultados que Jared había obtenido como copiloto en esa semana, sabía que los altos mandos no se negarían a aprobar su propuesta.

Habían sido el equipo más avanzado en las tomas fotográficas, en detección de blancos estratégicos en tierra y en los entrenamientos combativos con salvas de pintura entre los miembros del grupo de capacitación. Al grado de que varios de sus superiores le habían comentado que tal vez los tomarían en cuenta a ambos para misiones importantes.

Ahora era una buena oportunidad. Pero faltaba que Jared aceptara.

Por otra parte, la solicitud que había presentado al consejo administrativo para un nuevo examen de vuelo de los alumnos que habían fallado las pruebas de simulador, había sido aprobada para realizarse la siguiente semana, y no los tres meses que generalmente debían transcurrir para ello. Así que tenía sólo una semana de ventaja para prepararlos adecuadamente, y eso le ocasionaba un fuerte estrés, puesto que además de sus horas de capacitación normal, ser instructor en tiempos extras le aumentaría la carga de trabajo.

Pero eso no era lo único que lo mantenía en tensión.

Durante todos esos días, después del primer vuelo que realizaran juntos, el reto que le había hecho Jared a manera de broma aun retumbaba en su mente, y permanecía grabado como con cincel en su cerebro.

Sólo habían sido tres palabras, y sólo con eso había logrado desmoronar su seguridad personal.

_‘¿Quieres comprobarlo, Jensen?’_

Porque sólo de pensarlo, sólo de acariciar la posibilidad de aceptar lo que Jared proponía, lo enloquecía. Y debía hacer enormes esfuerzos por mantenerse tranquilo enfrente del grupo de alumnos.

Especialmente, enfrente de él.

Porque era demasiada responsabilidad de su parte arrastrar a Jared a una relación que debían mantener oculta de todos, desafiando no sólo a un superior, sino al sistema militar completo del país, arriesgándose a perder todo al ser expulsados de la Fuerza Aérea.

Aunque eso ya lo había debatido durante mucho tiempo con su conciencia y su razonamiento.

 _Somos dueños de nuestra propia responsabilidad_ , se había dicho una y otra vez en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en la Academia.

_Dueños de nuestra propia responsabilidad…._

Si, pero también de las consecuencias que acarreaba esa responsabilidad. Aunque no temía a esas consecuencias para sí mismo, lo hacía por Jared. Por eso había decidido no dar paso a nada más que una relación demasiado extraña de amistad en su tiempo de estudiantes.

Pero ya no eran estudiantes. Y esa no era la Academia Militar.

Eran adultos, oficiales dispuestos a arriesgarse demasiado por su país y por sus ideales. Por esos mismos ideales, Jensen deseaba tomar también el riesgo de la responsabilidad en una relación distinta.

Lo único que lo detenía para ello era la respuesta que Padalecki podría darle.

Por lo tanto, el motivo más fuerte de su insomnio era ese.

Esa madrugada se había decidido a soltarle la noticia de integrarse a la misión, y dependiendo de su respuesta, hablarle de sus sentimientos, aunque tal vez para ello necesitaría un poco más de tiempo, para no distraer al muchacho de sus obligaciones.

Pensando en ello, llegó hasta el aula asignada y entró, dejando de lado todas esas cavilaciones, dispuesto a continuar con la capacitación de manera normal.

Lo más normal que pudiera. A pesar de la mirada risueña que Padalecki le ofrecía, como todas las mañanas, y de su sonrisa enorme que sólo le dedicaba a él. Y que lo hacía sentirse especial.

Jensen inició con las instrucciones para los entrenamientos de ese día, y al terminar esperó a Jared para darle ambas noticias y saber su decisión.

Jared se le acercó y lo saludó como lo hacía a diario, en forma amistosa.

-Hey, Jen.

-Jared, tenemos qué hablar.

-Eh… está bien, aunque llegaremos tarde al campo de vuelo.

-Serán sólo diez minutos. Es importante lo que voy a decirte.

-O.k. Te escucho.

Jared se sentó en uno de los pupitres, viéndolo fijamente. La sonrisa había casi desaparecido de su rostro debido a la expectación.

Jensen se aclaró la garganta y le extendió el comunicado donde aprobaban la aplicación del examen del simulador. Mientras Padalecki lo leía, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Al terminar de leer, el muchacho levantó su rostro con un gesto incrédulo, pero bastante animado.

-¿Tú lograste esto, Jen?

-Si. En una semana presentarán de nueva cuenta el examen. De no ser así, volverán a las capacitaciones por tres meses, se les aplicará el examen una vez más, y si no lo aprueban, se les negará entonces la licencia de vuelo.

-Se escucha muy drástico.

-Ese procedimiento tiene su razón de ser, Jared. La Fuerza Aérea no puede darse el lujo de contar entre sus filas de Inteligencia a hombres que no puedan hacerse cargo de una misión.

-Entiendo.

Jensen pudo ver que su ánimo menguaba un poco. Así que se apresuró a la segunda opción que tenían.

-Sin embargo, tengo una propuesta qué hacerte- carraspeó otra vez, aclarando sus ideas para saber cómo iniciar-. Recibí una llamada ayer, de la base de Inteligencia Antiterrorista del Golfo. Me requieren como piloto de respaldo...

No terminaba de decir eso, cuando Jared casi brincó del pupitre, previendo lo que le diría. Así que se le adelantó.

-Van a volver a enviarte a Irak… Imagino que será cuando termines el curso con nosotros.

-No. Debo dejar la base el viernes. Me requieren en el portaaviones para iniciar con la operación el sábado a primera hora.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…¡ ¡¿Vas a volver a dejarme aquí?! ¡¡Jensen!!

-¡¡Escúchame primero, Jared!! -lo apaciguó antes de que pudiese hacer más fuerte su reclamo-. He estado pensando en eso, y se que puedo arreglar las cosas para que ambos vayamos a esta misión. Es decir, te llevaría como mi equipo de respaldo en un Hornet D. Sólo necesito saber si estás de acuerdo en ser mi copiloto. Esa sería la única forma en que volaríamos en una misión juntos, en unos días.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos por varios segundos. Jared debatiéndose ante esa propuesta y la oportunidad de presentar el examen para ser ya un piloto de Inteligencia.

Jensen esperaba con cierta ansiedad la respuesta por parte del otro.

Cuando vio que la sonrisa de Jared volvía a dibujarse poco a poco en sus labios, supo de antemano lo que le diría.

Y también sonrió con cierto alivio, obligándose a respirar después de haber detenido el trabajo de sus pulmones frente a esos momentos de tensión.

-Tendré qué esperar varios meses por mi licencia, Jen- le dijo Jared con resignación, pero con esa enorme sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de Jensen latiera-. Acepto ser tu copiloto. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

 

 **Portaaviones John C. Stennis**  
Golfo Pérsico, frente a las costas de Irán.  
Tres días más tarde.

 

Jensen y Jared estaban en el F/A-18 esperando las instrucciones de la torre de control del buque, repasando el itinerario de la misión.

-¿Dices que es misión de reconocimiento, Jen?

-Por el momento, sí. Se supone que ese lugar es un territorio neutral, ocupado por tropas de paz de la OTAN y la ONU, pero los de las facciones terroristas no respetan esos términos. Matan tanto a soldados como a Cascos Azules, si alguno de ellos se les atraviesa. Si las sospechas de los informantes son ciertas, debe haber todo un complejo terrorista en ese lugar.

-Pero no dispararemos.

-Sólo en caso de que sea necesario, Padalecki. Así que ve preparando tus armas.

Jared no se hizo repetir la orden. Todo dependía de la sincronización de ambos miembros del equipo, así como la seguridad de que el armamento funcionaría correctamente.

Minutos después la torre de control confirmó la salida, y Jensen no tardó mucho en elevar el ave metálica con rumbo hacia una ciudad fronteriza de Irak.

Tardaron sólo unos minutos en ubicar la ciudad y llegar hasta ahí, pasándola de largo. Más adelante, en una zona boscosa Jared detectó movimiento por medio del radar principal.

-Detecto actividad, Jen. A las tres, cerca de la depresión montañosa.

-¿Puedes identificarlos?

-Parecen tanques… y bastante gente moviéndose. Hay una especie de construcción. Creo que lo están tomando como atrincheramiento.

-O.k., Jay. Prepara la cámara. Vamos a tomar unas cuantas fotos turísticas para enviárselas de postal al Almirante Sullivan. Él sabrá qué hacer con ellas.

Jared sonrió, alistando los implementos para obtener las mejores tomas.

La misión fue rápida y a pesar de que hubo un leve intercambio de fuego entre los de tierra y el avión, lograron salir bien librados de todo el lío y regresar al portaaviones para entregar sus resultados.

Pocas horas más tarde, bajo la orden del Almirante Sullivan, comandante del portaaviones, un escuadrón aéreo de ataque y desarme salió con rumbo a las coordenadas fotografiadas por Jared.

También ellos iban en ese escuadrón, por petición de Padalecki. Y esta vez no tomarían fotografías. Sería su primera misión táctica de combate, y la oportunidad de demostrarse a sí mismo que era un buen operador.

Jensen se sentía eufórico, pues la labor de reconocimiento había sido bastante buena, y los del equipo de Inteligencia lo confirmaban. Mucho mejor que cualquier otra misión de reconocimiento que se había llevado a cabo antes.

‘ _Ese es mi chico_ ’ pensó orgulloso al recibir la noticia de parte de los oficiales.

 

 **Portaaviones John C. Stennis**  
Océano Arábigo, frente a las costas del reino aliado de Bahrain.  
Finales de otoño.  
Veinte días de estancia de ambos pilotos.

Las misiones de reconocimiento y respaldo volvieron a su rutina normal mucho más pronto de lo que se esperaba, en parte por el clima, pues el frío en las regiones montañosas arreciaba, coronando las partes altas con finas capas de nieve.

Los equipos tácticos estadounidenses apostados en Irak para el desarme de los grupos guerrilleros habían recomendado la reducción de actividades en la zona, así que los altos mandos decidieron retirar el portaaviones Stennis a las costas de una de las naciones aliadas.

En uno de esos días en que no había mucha actividad, los dos tripulantes del equipo de respaldo recibieron una sorpresa.

Jensen se alegró, pero Jared no.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que su enfado no era un sentimiento sólo de animadversión hacia los altos mandos, o si era por tratarse específicamente de ‘él’.

El coronel Jeffrey Dean Morgan había sido trasladado a las instalaciones militares de Barhain, precisamente para manejar todas las operaciones tácticas del equipo de respaldo que se harían en el área del Golfo Pérsico, especialmente el resguardo de la construcción de la base militar en la frontera Irán-Irak.

Había recibido reportes excelentes de las operaciones que realizaran Jensen y Jared como equipo táctico, así que de muy buena gana había accedido a la orden de traslado.

En cuanto se instaló y recibió los resultados de las operaciones realizadas por los jóvenes oficiales del equipo de respaldo, solicitó hablar con ellos.

Estos acudieron a las oficinas generales de la base, y en pocos minutos fueron atendidos. El coronel Morgan los recibió sonriente, llenándolos de felicitaciones por su labor como equipo de respaldo.

-Supe que sus intervenciones fueron decisivas en muchas de las operaciones de Inteligencia- les comentó mientras los invitaba a sentarse en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de su despacho´Él no se sentó-. Siempre creí que ambos tendrían logros como esos.

Jared medio sonrió con un gesto sarcástico, mismo que no pasó desapercibido para el coronel. Jensen, sin embargo, agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y la mirada brillante.

-Gracias, señor. Nos hemos esforzado mucho para no fallar en nuestras misiones.

-Lo sé. Aunque creo que el teniente Padalecki no está muy de acuerdo en esto- le dijo mientras lo veía de forma retadora, con intenciones de hacer hablar al muchacho-. ¿Va a presentar su solicitud al examen de Pilotos de Fuerzas Especiales, teniente?

Jared amplió su gesto sarcástico, y volteó a ver a Jensen.

-No lo creo, señor. Funciono mejor como copiloto en el equipo del capitán Ackles.

-Pensé que deseaba ser piloto también.

-Eso era antes –Jared no desvió la vista, y aunque quiso ocultar el gesto posesivo en su tono de voz, Morgan lo reconoció-. Ya encontré lo que realmente deseo hacer. Pospondré mi examen mientras el capitán Ackles y yo seamos equipo.

Jensen volteó también a verlo, ligeramente sorprendido. A él le había parecido que sostenía un tono retador hacia el coronel. Jared le sonrió y volvió a ver al coronel.

-Ya veo- el coronel Morgan sólo le sonrió, dando por terminado ese pequeño episodio. Padalecki defendería con garras y dientes su posición entre ellos, aunque estuviera malentendiendo las cosas-. Seguirán siendo un equipo de Tácticas y Operaciones de Inteligencia dentro de esta base, pero las misiones podrían extenderse a lo largo de varios kilómetros en la línea fronteriza. En estos momentos esperamos una orden por confirmar. Nos solicitaron apoyo para realizar un patrullaje mixto en algunas zonas montañosas de la frontera Irán-Irak.

-¿Sólo sería patrullaje? –preguntó Jared desconcertado.

-Así es. Nos han reportado un aumento de actividad armamentística en varias zonas aledañas a Bagdad, aunque no hay pruebas aun de ello. Esa sería parte de la misión de respaldo que ustedes realizarían.

-Me parece bien- asintió Jensen, aun sin quitarle la vista de encima a Jared. Intentaba ver qué era lo que había ocasionado la actitud hostil en él, minutos antes-. Será interesante.

Morgan asintió, regresando a su lugar, detrás del escritorio.

-Sé que puede ser una empresa bastante arriesgada, pero confío en su habilidad y las estrategias que han desarrollado como equipo. Les tendré noticias probablemente en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Por mi parte es todo. Pueden retirarse. -Ambos se levantaron, disponiéndose a irse después del saludo protocolario, pero Morgan detuvo a Jared-. Ah, teniente Padalecki, debo hablar con usted. Será algo breve.

-Si, señor- asintió ligeramente incómodo.

Jensen saludó y se retiró con cierta reticencia, dejándolos solos en el despacho.

El coronel se sentó, invitando a Jared a hacerlo nuevamente, pero éste se mantuvo de pie.

-Gracias, señor. Prefiero no hacerlo- respondió aun con tono retador-. Si es breve, no veo necesario sentarme.

Morgan asintió sin perder la sonrisa, viéndolo fijamente.

-Tiene muchas agallas, teniente- fue lo primero que le dijo, haciéndole ver que ninguna de sus actitudes le había pasado desapercibida-. No creí que fuera a retar a un superior por defender sus intereses.

Jared enrojeció levemente al verse descubierto de manera tan sorpresiva, mas no cedió.

-Lo haré las veces que sea necesario, señor.

-Lo sé, pero debo decirle que se equivoca conmigo –Morgan amplió su sonrisa al ver el desconcierto en la mirada del muchacho-. Lo supe desde la Academia, teniente. Desde el momento en que el capitán Ackles fue reconocido en su rango dentro de la institución, más por su actitud hacia mí y al sistema que por cualquier otra cosa.

Jared sintió que la garganta se le anudaba por la zozobra. Sin embargo, continuó firme.

-Pensé que favorecía al capitán por alguna razón especial, señor. Ningún oficial superior hace lo que usted por un alumno, a menos que sea de su familia. Y sé que Jensen no es ni por error su familiar lejano.

Morgan rió al escuchar tal ocurrencia. Debía sacarlo de su error.

-Teniente, mis intenciones hacia el capitán Ackles nunca fueron distintas a ser un apoyo para su carrera. Desde el primer día que lo conocí pude ver un enorme potencial en él, así que le ofrecí mi ayuda de manera incondicional. Intenté hacerlo con usted por la misma razón, además de un compromiso moral que sostenía con una persona, pero su terquedad me impidió siquiera explicarle la situación.

Jared suspiró levemente, sintiendo que la incomodidad inicial aumentaba. Se sintió bastante estúpido al darse cuenta que se había adelantado al sacar conclusiones. Su actitud retadora había desaparecido.

-Eh… señor… debió decirme…

-Lo hago ahora, teniente. Espero que no vuelva a haber entre nosotros este tipo de malentendido. Su labor hasta el momento es extraordinaria dentro de las filas de la milicia, y sería una pena que por una actitud equivocada fuese depuesto por algún oficial superior impaciente y soberbio -lo que le dijo a continuación terminó por acrecentar todas sus dudas respecto a Jensen. Morgan tenía una curiosa y paternal expresión de entendimiento-. Eso sin contar la enorme desilusión que le causaría a su compañero. Piénselo bien, teniente. Es todo por mi parte. Puede retirarse.

Jared asintió aun aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

De forma mecánica saludó al coronel y salió del despacho, pensativo.

 

 

 **Centro de entrenamiento del portaaviones John C. Stennis**  
Área de simuladores de vuelo.  
De regreso, dos horas después.

Jensen salió del simulador después de completar la rutina que el programa de entrenamiento requería. Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero podía soportarlo.

Jared lo esperaba en la antesala del área de simuladores, desconcertado aun por lo que había escuchado por parte del coronel.

Sin embargo, al ver la expresión cansada de Jensen, decidió dejar el asunto para más tarde. Cuando el momento y las circunstancias fueran más propicios.

-Hey, Jensen. Pensé que te pasarías toda la noche en el simulador. ¿Entrenabas para enfrentarte con un misil?

-Fue sólo para no perder práctica, Jay. No tardarán en llamarnos al comedor -Jared le sonrió, asintiendo mientras caminaban fuera del lugar-. ¿Qué te dijo el coronel Morgan?

-Oh… fue un regaño sin importancia. Me aclaró que la guerra no debe ser entre nosotros.

-Tiene razón. Te estabas arriesgando demasiado con él, ¿eh?

-¿Vas a ponerte de su lado?

\- Lamento decírtelo, pero sí -el mayor le sonrió con gesto travieso-. Considérate el enemigo, Jay.

-¡Rayos! Tendré qué cuidarme por varios flancos- Rieron un poco, y siguieron caminando por el corredor en forma relajada. Padalecki desvió la mirada al frente, pensativo-. No le tengo mucha confianza, Jensen. Se me figura demasiado permisivo en algunos aspectos.

El mayor de ellos sólo bajó un poco la cabeza en un gesto enigmático. Sabía que era verdad, pero también sabía que Jared se equivocaba en muchas cosas acerca de ese hombre. Sin embargo, no se lo dijo en esa forma.

-Deberías dejar de pensar así de él. Es tu superior, además de que ha sido un muy buen combatiente. No lo menosprecies.

-Trataré de no hacerlo.

-Me parece bien. Jay, voy a la enfermería por un par de aspirinas. Te alcanzo en el comedor.

-O.k. ¿No te pierdes sin tu copiloto? Podrías necesitar una buena estrategia de búsqueda por radar en este laberinto.

-Já. Gracioso.

Sonriente, Jensen le dio una palmada de protesta en un hombro, tomando otra dirección.

Jared lo vio irse, pensando que tal vez debía forzar un poco las cosas entre ellos.

Las veces que le había hecho algún comentario con leves insinuaciones, Jensen le había rehuido, dejándolo con la enorme duda de si su actitud era sólo por amistad o podría tener alguna esperanza en profundizar esa relación. Sin embargo, después de esa breve conversación con Morgan, ahora tenía un poco más claro ese horizonte.

Tal vez necesitaba hacer algo más arriesgado.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los acontecimientos se adelantan, poniendo ante Jared una oportunidad de hacer las cosas correctas.

**Portaaviones John C. Stennis**  
Océano Arábigo, frente a las costas del reino aliado de Bahrain.  
4:40 de la madrugada.

Vestido con un pantalón corto y la camiseta con la que dormía, Jensen se apresuró a llegar con el coronel Morgan. Horas antes, el oficial de alto rango se había trasladado al portaaviones, lo que le permitió estar presente al momento del ataque.

Ahora, Morgan lo había llamado de emergencia para mostrarle lo que el departamento de Inteligencia había emitido hacía poco. Era una alerta general debida a un ataque con armamento pesado a una de las pequeñas poblaciones aledañas a la zona de conflicto, cerca de las instalaciones de la base temporal de la Armada.

Solicitaban con urgencia el respaldo de las tropas americanas.

-Coronel -Ackles llegó un tanto agitado, saludando a los oficiales superiores, específicamente a Morgan al verlo ahí-. Vine en cuanto me avisaron…

-Ven a ver esto –le dijo el oficial superior mientras le señalaba una imagen vía satélite en una de las pantallas especiales del lugar-. Sucedió hace unos minutos. La ciudad quedó totalmente devastada.

Jensen observó la imagen por varios segundos. La ira que se despertó en él no pasó desapercibida para Morgan.

-Fue una carnicería.

Morgan asintió, entregándole un memorándum.

-Los ataques no han cesado, capitán. Tu equipo se unirá al escuadrón mixto de apoyo y desarme. Irán primero, mientras las tropas de asalto y seguimiento se preparan. Deben partir lo más pronto posible.

-Si, señor –aseguró Jensen mientras saludaba para retirarse del lugar. El coronel Morgan asintió, mientras los demás oficiales y él respondían al protocolo-. Estaremos listos en menos de quince minutos.

-Que sean diez.

Jensen salió apresuradamente del área y corrió hacia los dormitorios.

Aun debía levantar a Jared y explicarle la situación durante el trayecto hacia la aeronave.

 

 **Portaaviones John C. Stennis**  
Ala 5 de los Dormitorios Generales  
4:42 de la madrugada.

Los dormitorios generales se dividían en espacios compartidos por seis oficiales, todos ellos de rangos similares.

Jensen no dormía en el mismo piso que Jared, así que tardó un poco más de lo que hubiera querido buscándolo. Al encontrar el dormitorio, entró sigilosamente sin encender la luz.

Conocía las ubicaciones, además de que la oscuridad no era total. Así que no fue difícil localizarlo. Se acercó a la cama, disponiéndose a despertarlo sin llamar la atención.

-Padalecki, levántate -lo llamó dos veces, sin resultados. Así que tuvo que acercarse aun más para moverlo. Jared abrió los ojos aun sin despertar completamente-. Jared… Jay…

Jensen lo sacudió levemente, obligándolo a enfocar la vista.

Padalecki sólo levantó un brazo y sujetó la cabeza de Jensen por la nuca, atrayéndolo al hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Se incorporó un poco al tener a Jensen inclinado sobre su rostro, y sin más preámbulos, unió sus labios a los de él, cerrando los ojos otra vez, abandonándose a las sensaciones que su aun adormilado cerebro empezaba a captar.

Jensen tuvo varias reacciones erráticas ante eso.

Primero intentó no caer sobre Jared, pero al ver que el muchacho se acercaba a su rostro y depositaba en sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa una caricia algo torpe, se paralizó. No pudo evitar que su siguiente reacción fuese algo brusca. Separó a Jared de sí, soltándose de su agarre con un manotazo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¿Q-qué…? Cielos…–Jared pareció despertar totalmente-. ¿Jen…?

Jensen reaccionó, dándose cuenta que había levantado bastante la voz al soltarse de esa forma. Algunos de los oficiales que compartían el dormitorio con Jared despertaron al escuchar sus reclamos. Entonces se incorporó, tratando de no hacer mayor la situación.

-¿Qué? Es un asunto sólo con mi copiloto- entre varios gruñidos de protesta de los demás, volvió su atención a Jared-.Levántate. Debemos alistarnos para partir en menos de diez minutos.

-¿Nos vamos a ir? –cuestionó Padalecki mientras se levantaba, espabilándose totalmente-. ¿A dónde?

-Atacaron una de las bases temporales, dentro de una población fronteriza. El coronel Morgan me mostró las imágenes, Jared. Vamos como respaldo en un ataque antiterrorista, así que muévete. No creo que esos tipos quieran esperarte mucho tiempo.

Sin más se retiró con la excusa de que debía prepararse él también.

Sin embargo, no podía apagar la ardiente sensación de los labios de Jared sobre los suyos. Se sentía incómodo, porque después de la sorpresa inicial, su cuerpo había reaccionado también.

Ahora debía ingeniárselas para tranquilizarse, o pasaría un muy mal rato mientras estuvieran en medio de la batalla.

 

 **A bordo del F/A-18D Hornet.**  
Océano Arábigo, frente a las costas del reino aliado de Bahrain.  
Quince minutos después del comunicado.

 **  
**Ambos pilotos salieron a la plataforma del portaaviones y se dirigieron hacia su avión apresuradamente. Apenas habían terminado de vestirse con el uniforme especial y el chaleco de implementos para tiempos de combate mientras caminaban por la cubierta.

Varios pilotos y operadores se alistaban también junto a ellos para partir. Se veían nerviosos.

Saldrían en el F/A-18 mucho antes de que amaneciera, dejando la seguridad del portaaviones que patrullaba la zona.

Habían recibido parte del plan estratégico antes de salir a la plataforma, y se les harían llegar instrucciones mientras volaban directo a la zona de conflicto.

Jensen se detuvo a un lado del avión que pilotaba, colocándose el complemento de la máscara de oxígeno, pensativo. Se sentía aun afectado por el beso, y en vez de poder tranquilizarse mientras se vestía en el dormitorio que le correspondía, sus emociones se empecinaban en jugarle una mala pasada. Tanto, que empezaba a sentir el incómodo malestar de una excitación desatendida. La ropa incluso le molestaba un poco.

-Pasó algo muy extraño, Jen – le dijo Jared al detenerse también a su lado-. Antes de que me despertaras, tuve un sueño demasiado extraño.

-¿Ah, si? –le respondió Jensen medio distraído. El equipo de oficiales técnicos se retiraba del lugar, después de haber terminado con la revisión del aparato y el montaje de los proyectiles y misiles que portarían.

-Soñé que te estaba besando, como cuando fue el accidente en la Academia… Fue como un Deja-Vû.

-Tienes sueños muy locos, Jay.

Jared se rió, y continuó hablando de eso. Parecía que no se había percatado del nerviosismo que mantenía a Jensen tenso y agitado.

-Si, yo también lo he pensado. ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo soñé que estábamos tú y yo acostados juntos, y no sé, pero me pareció muy raro porque…

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso, Padalecki.

-No me interrumpas, capitán. Quiero termine de contarte. Los dos ahí, en la misma cama, besándonos y hablando en susurros…

-cállate ya, Padalecki.

-…y fue raro, porque nunca he besado antes a un hombre, por muy mi amigo que éste sea. ¿Tú has besado a otro hombre, Jen?

Jensen no supo por qué perdió todo su autocontrol con ese comentario.

Volteó con Jared y lo sujetó por el chaleco, empujándolo bruscamente contra el costado del avión.

Ahí, Jared se percató que el piloto se veía muy agitado. Se quedó quieto, estampado contra el fuselaje y con todo el peso del cuerpo de Jensen recargado en su pecho, con los antebrazos y las manos empuñadas en el espacio entre ellos. Lo vio con gesto receloso, tratando de adivinar qué decían sus ojos.

-Si me estás tratando de poner a prueba, olvídalo - Jensen lo jaló un poco hacia abajo, obligándolo a quedar frente a su rostro, muy cerca uno del otro-. Dime qué quieres, pero deja de jugar conmigo.

-¿Jugar contigo? ¡Jensen, yo no estoy jugando!

Jensen lo jaló un poco más, entre amenazante y algo desquiciado.

-Si no es un juego –le dijo dejando salir sus palabras entre los dientes - ¿dime por qué demonios estás sonriendo?

Dicho esto, Jensen lo jaló aun más, cerrando el espacio entre ellos al alcanzar con sus labios los de su copiloto.

Fue un beso lleno de ira, brusco y feral. Demasiado lejano a lo que podría ser una caricia, dejando entrever la enorme y reprimida necesidad que durante años Jensen llevaba encima en el roce de sus labios, en la forma que trataba de reclamar suya esa iniciativa.

Jared se sujetó de él, dejándole hacer, permitiendo que tomara lo que quisiera, que le robara el aliento y le abriera la piel con sus dientes, hasta que ese intempestivo contacto fue suavizándose poco a poco. En ese cambio radical, fue Jensen quien perdió las fuerzas. De pronto sintió que pesaba demasiado para sí mismo, y que no soportaría su propio peso. Tuvo una muy extraña sensación de vértigo, y esta vez fue Jared quien debió sujetarlo para evitar que se derrumbara hasta el suelo.

-Tranquilo, Jen… -le dijo mientras lo sostenía, apenas separados uno del otro.

Jensen jadeaba, y Jared lo pudo sentir temblando debido a la ansiedad.

Apenas comprobó que podía mantenerse en pie, Jensen se soltó de él sin voltear a verlo. A tropezones se alejó de su copiloto varios pasos, limpiando los rastros de sangre de ambos en sus labios.

-Rayos…quiero vomitar…

Jared sintió eso como un golpe.

-¿Qué?

-Sube al avión- le ordenó con media voz, recargado en otra parte del aparato, intentando tranquilizarse-. Hablaremos de esto cuando regresemos.

-p-pero…

-¡Sube al avión!

Jared obedeció, desconcertado y molesto por ese cambio tan radical.

Minutos después, Jensen también subía.

El tiempo que estuvieron preparándose para tomar su posición para el despegue en la plataforma, sólo lo emplearon para las verificaciones del equipo electrónico, los comandos y controles del tablero y las últimas instrucciones que les transmitían por la torre de control. Ninguno habló de lo que había ocurrido antes de subir al aparato.

-Unidad KA-Z2X5, autorizado su despegue en un minuto.

Jared escuchó un tanto ausente la autorización de despegue, volteando hacia el cielo, en donde apenas una franja rojiza empezaba a dibujarse contra el horizonte, cortada en sus límites por el oscurecido mar.

Mientras el F/A-18 devoraba la distancia de la plataforma para elevarse, volteó al interior de su compartimiento, y en un inconsciente gesto, acarició con la mano derecha sus labios aun adoloridos, mientras con el dedo índice izquierdo hacía lo mismo con el osito de peluche que tenía sujeto al asiento.

 

 **Espacio aéreo de la provincia de Baquba, Irak**  
Frontera con Irán, zona montañosa  
5:28 a.m.

El vuelo duró sólo veinte minutos, bordeando la aun oscurecida frontera que los llevaría hasta el lugar indicado por los comunicados que Inteligencia transmitiera por última vez.

Entre la formación de cuatro aviones que salieron, ellos encabezaban la operación.

Un pesado silencio se había instalado entre ambos oficiales, mientras ubicaban por el radar y las pantallas de localización el lugar siniestrado. El frío entre ellos se sentía aun más que el frío exterior.

-Jay… -Jared se extrañó al escuchar la voz de Jensen en un tono quedo, hablándole-. Oye… lamento mucho lo ocurrido allá, en la plataforma. No sé qué me ocurrió.

No le respondió de inmediato porque no se esperaba una disculpa, así que eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Sólo asintió, asimilándolo, hasta que pudo encontrar su voz.

-Er… supongo que estabas algo tenso por lo del bombardeo.

-Iba a esperar a que regresáramos al portaaviones, pero creo que es mejor hablar de esto de una vez.

-E-espera…¿aquí? Pero la torre de…

-Cerré el canal de comunicación con la torre y los demás pilotos, Jared. Nadie nos escuchará -Jared escuchó un profundo suspiro por parte de Jensen antes de que éste volviera a hablar-. Todo esto ha sido muy confuso para mí.

-Jen, que me hayas besado por...

-¡No me interrumpas, Padalecki!

-O.k.

-Tenía qué habértelo dicho hace semanas, pero me detuve cuando varios repentinos acontecimientos no lo permitieron… No quiero seguir escondiéndome en esas justificaciones.

Un silencio aun más profundo que el anterior se instaló entre ellos por varios segundos. Jared permanecía incrédulo por escuchar lo que seguramente sería una confesión. Jensen pensaba aun cómo acomodar sus pensamientos, sin atreverse a soltarlos de golpe.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que se decidía a hablar, el indicador del radar Raytheon se disparó.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó el piloto a su copiloto, mientras intentaba ver algo en medio de la oscuridad en tierra.

-Misiles, Jensen. Tienen una batería anti-aérea con misiles SAM, y la están usando.

Jensen abrió la comunicación con las demás aeronaves, iniciando la táctica de defensa-ataque en varias formaciones, librándose de ese primer ataque con algo de dificultad, pero sin bajas.

Pronto tuvieron al alcance algunas de las posiciones enclavadas en varios puntos estratégicos de las montañas. Sin embargo, el fuego antiaéreo fue mucho mayor de lo que esperaban.

Dos aviones fueron alcanzados por disparos con tanques, cuando volaban en una altitud media para soltar su armamento contra las baterías de tierra.

Uno de ellos fue destrozado por completo, mientras que el otro se apartaba de la formación para regresar lo más cerca de la base americana apostada más al norte de donde se encontraban.

Jared, mientras tanto, localizaba no sólo por medio del radar uno de los misiles que iba dirigido a ellos.

-¡Viene detrás de nosotros, Jen!

-¡¿Por dónde?!

-¡Lo perdí! ¡Estaba justo por el alerón derecho, pero no lo veo ya!

Habían logrado esquivar uno, haciéndolo estallar con los señuelos mientras ellos huían en picada hacia una especie de cañón, cerca de uno de los picos más altos. Sin embargo, el segundo misil lanzado había detectado el movimiento de huida y no podían quitárselo de encima.

-¡Voy a subir, Jay! –avisó Jensen mientras jalaba con fuerza la palanca de dirección. -¡Sigue buscándolo!

Jared se sintió aplastado por la fuerza de gravedad, pero hizo un esfuerzo por seguir buscando el misil.

-¡Lo veo! ¡Viene detrás, siete en punto!

Jensen se formó mentalmente el panorama.

Ya habían intentado desviarlo hacia alguna pared montañosa, sin éxito, y ahora subían demasiado rápido, más no lo suficiente como para esquivar el misil. Entonces ideó una salida desesperada.

-¡Nos está alcanzando!

-¡Jay, voy a barrenar el avión con los motores apagados!

-¿Qué? ¡Jensen, vamos a matarnos!

-¡Pues si no lo hago yo, de todas formas el misil lo hará! ¡Dame el conteo y prepara el señuelo que queda! ¡Ah, y trata de no marearte! ¡Nos vamos en barrena invertida!

Jared obedeció, fijando su atención en sus instrumentos.

-¡Cuarenta segundos para impacto!

-¡Prepara el corte de combustible de los tanques auxiliares!

-¡Hecho! ¡Treinta y cinco! ¡Treinta y cuatro!

-¡Sujétate!

Jensen jaló la palanca nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas, llevando el avión hacia atrás, entrando en una especie de suspensión por varios segundos. Cerró entonces el paso principal del combustible, apagando por completo las turbinas al tiempo que Jared soltaba el señuelo.

El avión alcanzó una posición extraña, mientras ellos veían que la tierra quedaba sobre sus cabezas. E inició el descenso de manera vertiginosa, entrando en un peligroso bucle.

Jensen cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar las imágenes pasadas, justo en el entrenamiento. No podía dejar que el pánico lo embargara. No ahora que Jared estaba bajo su responsabilidad.

Además, ya había salido de una situación casi fatal sin tener un entrenamiento total en esos casos extremos. Esta vez tenía todos los elementos de conocimiento, la experiencia necesaria y las agallas para hacerlo. Así que debía salir de eso, a como diera lugar.

El misil pasó a pocos metros de ellos, y nunca tocó el señuelo. Jared alcanzó a verlo, y pronto se dio cuenta que el truco no había funcionado.

-¡Capitán, el misil nos sigue otra vez!

El piloto lo escuchó con los nervios hechos pedazos. Los indicadores se habían disparado, y las señales de alerta inundaban la cabina con ruidos ensordecedores. Ambos lograron verlo sobre ellos, haciendo una voltereta demasiado extraña, como si esa cosa tuviese inteligencia propia y tratara de localizarlos y darles alcance.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Pues qué diantres es eso?! ¡¿Un R2-D2 disfrazado?!

-¡Jensen, enciende los motores y sácanos de la barrena!

-¡Eso intento! ¡No pierdas de vista el misil!

-¡O.k.! ¡Tienes… veinte segundos para que nos alcance!

Esforzándose al máximo, Jensen logró concentrarse lo suficiente para abrir los canales de alimentación del turbofan y encender los motores.

-¡Once segundos!

Aceleró con toda la potencia, enderezando el avión en una posición totalmente vertical, saliendo de la barrena para realizar la siguiente maniobra. Debía hacerlo antes de cinco segundos, pues la presión podría hacerlos perder el conocimiento. Su vista empezó a nublarse rápidamente, así que afianzó la palanca de dirección, y con todas sus fuerzas, tiró de ella. Su garganta dejó escapar en un sonoro gruñido todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, al tiempo que el avión empezaba a cambiar su posición.

Viraron en una curva demasiado extraña, pero no lograron esquivar el misil.

Éste los alcanzó en un extremo de la cola de la nave, destrozando el alerón de dirección del F/A-18.

-¡¡¡NOS ALCANZÓ!!!

-¡¡Debemos salir de aquí!!- Jensen soltó varias trabas del tablero, recordándole a Jared que hiciera lo mismo - ¡¡Jay, libera la banda exterior!! ¡¡Tendremos qué saltar antes de que el avión vuelva a barrenarse!!

-¡¡Listo!! ¡¡A tu cuenta!!

Y Jensen contó, pero no tuvo previsto que Jared activaría primero su sistema de eyección, ocasionando que la coordinación entre ellos fallara.

La cápsula salió disparada cuando los explosivos que soltaban la banda de remaches hicieron su labor. Los sistemas expulsores funcionaron en los tiempos en que fueron activados, pero el movimiento inestable del avión ocasionó que el asiento del piloto se estrellara de pronto con lo que quedaba de la cola del mismo.

Jared activó el mecanismo que soltaba los cinturones de seguridad del asiento, dejándolo libre para hacer uso del paracaídas. Mientras lo hacía, sólo alcanzó a ver que el asiento del piloto botaba contra los despojos del avión.

-¡¡¡JENSEN!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, confiando en que el sistema de radio que aun los conectaba funcionara bien, a pesar del golpe-. ¡¡JENSEN, ABRE TU PARACAÍDAS!! ¡¡¡JENSEEEEEEEEN!!!

Con enorme angustia vio que Jensen caía como peso muerto, junto con el asiento, en la penumbra que se extendía bajo ellos.

Gritó hasta enronquecer, y permaneció con la vista fija en el punto que se convertía el piloto, cientos de metros debajo de él.

La explosión que causó la aeronave al estrellarse contra una de las paredes rocosas de la montaña sobre la que se encontraban, iluminó un poco el lugar. Entonces pudo verlo de nuevo, esta vez, con el paracaídas desplegado y bajando hacia un extremo del cañón que formaban dos montañas cercanas. Respiró un tanto aliviado, y se apresuró a seguirlo, manejando con destreza el paracaídas.

 

 **Montes Kurzu, de la provincia de Baquba, Irak**  
Frontera con Irán, zona montañosa  
5:40 a.m.

Jared recogió el paracaídas apresuradamente, evitando que las heladas ráfagas de viento lo arrastraran. Debía borrar toda evidencia de que estaban ahí, pues era el territorio en el que habían visto un enorme despliegue paramilitar durante las misiones de reconocimiento. Sabía que los guerrilleros irían por ellos, así que debía darse prisa.

Después de ocultar lo que sería un lastre para él, revisó su equipo de supervivencia, el radio auxiliar que llevaba y su arma. Aunque sentía que se congelaba por no llevar ropa más abrigadora, parecía que todo lo demás estaba en orden.

Entonces, se dio a la tarea de buscar el lugar en el que Jensen había caído. Estaba muy preocupado, pues no se había comunicado con él desde que tocara tierra.

Una finísima nevada envolvía el lugar, dificultando la visibilidad, además de la oscuridad en la que se encontraban. Aunque pronto amanecería.

Consultando una pequeña brújula que llevaba en su sistema de navegación personal, calculó el lugar en donde probablemente lo encontraría, y echó a andar, ignorando el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos.

Lo había visto por última vez cerca de una frondosa arboleda, así que tal vez estuviese enredado entre las ramas, inconsciente o herido.

Caminó por espacio de veinticinco minutos, dándose cuenta que la luz del amanecer aumentaba sus desventajas. El uniforme verde contrastaba totalmente con la blancura del lugar, aunque podía también ayudarlos a camuflarse entre los árboles. Eso si se mantenían en las zonas boscosas.

Sin detenerse a descansar, llegó hasta el lugar en el que Jensen había caído, y empezó a buscarlo.

El amanecer llegó frío y gris cuando finalmente lo encontró en una hondonada, rodeado por árboles bastante altos que lo resguardaban un poco del viento. Dentro de la arboleda aun estaba algo oscuro, pero la visibilidad era suficiente.

Estaba semi acostado, recargado contra uno de los troncos. 

-¡Jensen!

Jared corrió, pero se detuvo a poca distancia de él al ver que levantaba el brazo izquierdo con su pistola empuñada, apuntándole. Pudo ver una enorme cortada en su frente que corría hacia la sien derecha. Sangraba aun, y se veía mal.

-N-no te acerques…

Padalecki levantó las manos, mostrándoselas. La situación parecía grave.

-Jen, soy yo, Jared. Jay.

-Si te mueves… te dispararé…

-¡Por todos los cielos, Jensen! ¡Soy yo!

-¡No sé quién eres! ¡No des otro paso!

Jared se desesperó. El golpe en la cabeza debía haberlo aturdido.

-Jen, tranquilízate. Puedo probarte que no soy enemigo- Se quitó su placa de identificación, mostrándosela-. Es mi placa, con mi nombre. Tú también tienes una. Mírala.

Se le acercó con el brazo extendido, dejando que fuese él quien la alcanzara.

Jensen la agarró, viéndola con extrañeza. Sin dejar de apuntarle, acercó la placa a su rostro y leyó la inscripción, como si eso fuera suficiente para convencerlo.

Sin embargo, volvió a levantar la vista hacia el copiloto, desanimado.

-¿P-pada… ?

-Padalecki, Jared. Teniente de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos, y tu compañero.

-¿Dices que yo también tengo una? –Al preguntar esto, Jensen bajó el arma a su lado, permitiéndole a Jared acercársele. Éste asintió mientras se arrodillaba junto a él, tratando de determinar qué tan grave era la herida en la cabeza-. ¿Igual a la tuya?

-Casi. Dice tu nombre y tu rango. ¿Puedes moverte?

Sin responder a la pregunta, Jensen soltó su pistola, totalmente vulnerable.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Nos derribaron. Corrimos con mucha suerte de que el misil sólo nos golpeara un poco.

-¿Un misil?

-Si… hiciste todo lo que pudiste para esquivarlo, pero no lo logramos. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Jensen negó con un gesto, perdiendo su vista en ninguna parte. Se veía desolado.

-Yo… de pronto desperté… y estaba aquí… No recuerdo nada…y no sé tampoco quién soy…

Jared entonces comprendió. La situación era peor de lo que se había imaginado.

-¡Oh, por Dios!

Jensen había perdido la memoria.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen pierde la memoria en el accidente y el valiente teniente Padalecki deberá hacer lo posible para que no les encuentren a ambos en su escondite de la montaña, mientras trata de que su amigo recupere sus recuerdos y que el hecho de estar enamorado de él hasta las trancas no se le note "demasiado".

**Montes Kurzu, de la provincia de Baquba, Irak**  
Frontera con Irán, zona montañosa  
5:59 a.m.

 

-O.k. Ya está.

Jared terminó de vendar la herida de la cabeza del piloto, tratando de mantenerlo consciente todo ese tiempo. Se retiró un poco de él, observando el vendaje y le sonrió.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que evitaba que fuese notorio, su preocupación aumentaba.

Se había dado cuenta, minutos antes, de que estaban totalmente incomunicados. Las montañas evitaban que pudiera recibir o enviar alguna señal de radio, así que tenía qué ver la forma de llegar a tierras más altas, y eso representaba un enorme riesgo. Pero no tenía opción.

Jensen debía recibir ayuda médica lo más pronto posible, pues la contusión podría agravarse si permanecían en ese clima hostil, sin medicamentos y cuidado adecuados. Ni hablar de las posibles infecciones a las que estaba expuesto, además de la hipotermia.

Eso, sin contar que se encontraban en terreno enemigo, rodeados tal vez por cientos de terroristas fanáticos, dispuestos a destrozarlos sin misericordia alguna.

-Gracias – El débil susurro en el que el herido le agradeció lo arrancó de esos oscuros pensamientos.

Jensen lo veía de forma muy extraña.

Sus verdes ojos mostraban de manera adormilada una mezcla de confusión por no saber por sí mismo quién era ese joven risueño, y un enorme agradecimiento por hacerse cargo de él.

Jared se encogió ligeramente de hombros sin perder la sonrisa, y alcanzó la cantimplora.

-Lo hago con gusto, Jen. Tú harías lo mismo por mí- le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua. Debía estar algo deshidratado-. Estuve viendo nuestras posibilidades, y creo que no son muy buenas si nos quedamos aquí. Debemos movernos.

Jensen asintió con un gesto, tomando algunos sorbos de agua.

-Bien. ¿Crees que puedas caminar?

-Tal vez sí…

Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo sostenerse al esfuerzo de cambiar de posición. Logró incorporarse un poco, pero un fuerte mareo y un agudo e indefinido dolor lo hicieron tambalearse.

Jared alcanzó a sostenerlo, bastante alarmado al ver que palidecía intensamente. Supuso que tendría alguna herida grave interna.

-¡Jen!

-N-no… -jadeó Jensen-. No puedo hacerlo solo…

-Está bien –trató de tranquilizarlo Jared, sosteniéndolo para que no cayera. Debía pensar en algo para moverlo sin lastimarlo, y pronto-. Siéntate, encontraremos otra forma…

El eco de una ráfaga de disparos lo interrumpió. Parecía no estar muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Ambos oficiales voltearon hacia donde se habían escuchado los disparos, y supieron que debían irse de ahí inmediatamente.

Jared dejó a Jensen en el suelo otra vez, y buscó borrar las huellas en un perímetro cercano a ellos. Encontró el paracaídas enredado en un árbol no muy alto, y tuvo la idea de recuperarlo. Tal vez podría servirles para resguardarse del frío, o para cualquier otra cosa.

No tardó mucho en desenredarlo, pero debía darse prisa, pues poner distancia entre ellos y sus perseguidores con un herido a cuestas no sería empresa fácil. Rápidamente lo envolvió y lo sujetó con las cuerdas a su espalda, como una especie de mochila.

Mientras volvía a donde se encontraba Jensen, un pequeño bulto que asomaba entre la capa de nieve y algunas piedras cerca de la hondonada llamó su atención. Se acercó hasta ahí, y sonrió al ver una figura conocida.

-Hey, señor Smeckles – dijo risueño mientras alcanzaba el muñeco y lo sacudía un poco-. Pensé que te habías perdido. Ven, vamos a ver a Jensen.

Guardó el oso de peluche en el bulto del paracaídas y retomó el camino de regreso, apurándose para llegar a donde había dejado al herido. Aunque su pensamiento también volvió a centrarse en los problemas que no había previsto.

Jared observó a Jensen mientras se le acercaba, dándose cuenta que esta vez tendría qué ayudarlo a levantarse y caminar, y que tal vez tuviera qué cargarlo por un buen rato.

-Nos vamos, Jensen- le dijo al inclinarse junto a él, abrazándolo por la cintura y jalándolo con cuidado. Jensen se sujetó de él pasando un brazo por sus hombros y buscó la mejor forma de no recargarse demasiado en Padalecki-. ¿Listo?

Ackles asintió, mas no se movieron.

-Ahora veamos… si subimos, tendremos qué hacerlo en zig-zag, en parte para esquivar a esos tipos, en parte por el tipo de terreno. Me traje tu paracaídas, Jen. Podría servirnos si no nos rescatan hoy, porque parece que tendremos clima helado. Por otra parte, espero que no tengamos qué subir mucho para poder comunicarnos con la base, o con el portaaviones.

-Oye…

-En todo caso, tendré qué buscarte un refugio y subir yo solo hasta alguno de esos picos, pero eso es hipotético…

-Oye… Pada-lo que seas…

-Padalecki. ¿Crees que haya algún poblado cerca? ¿Y que nos quieran recibir si les pedimos ayuda? ¡Caray! No había considerado esos inconvenientes…

-¡¡HEY!! –El esfuerzo que Jensen hizo para llamar su atención lo agotó, pero no dejó de regañarlo-. Deja de hablar y camina… esos tipos no van a esperar a que termines el discurso.

-O.k., o.k. Lo siento…

Lentamente echaron a andar, Jared cuidándolo, Jensen con todo el esfuerzo que era capaz de hacer en esos momentos. Una leve brisa borró parcialmente las huellas que dejaron en la fina capa de nieve mientras se adentraban en el bosque, subiendo el monte en el que se encontraban.

 

 **Portaaviones John C. Stennis**  
Área de comunicaciones del Puente de mando.  
6:00 a.m.

 

El coronel Morgan recibió con pesar dos comunicados casi al mismo tiempo.

Primero, el reporte del ataque al escuadrón de apoyo. En seguida, la orden directa de la base de Bagdad de permanecer alertas y no iniciar maniobras de rescate sin autorización del Coronel Brigadier, de rango más alto incluso que el coronel Morgan.

Morgan suspiró, bajando el segundo comunicado con cierto enfado.

“ _No voy a dejarlos_ " pensó. " _No puedo_ dejarlos ahí…”

Cada nave caída representaba una pérdida lamentable. Sin embargo, saber que el avión de Jensen y su copiloto había sido alcanzado y derribado fue un golpe aun mayor.

No tenían noticias exactas de lo ocurrido, pero a diferencia del primer avión derribado, los radio-localizadores de los asientos funcionaban. Eso significaba que los oficiales habían tenido oportunidad de abandonar el aparato antes de que éste se estrellara.

Lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos era esperar a que alguno de ellos se comunicara a alguna de las bases temporales o a la base en Bagdad, pues no habían respondido cuando habían tratado de localizarlos.

El coronel repasó mentalmente el territorio sobre el que el escuadrón se había reportado por última vez con la torre de control tanto de tierra como del portaaviones, e imaginó que estarían en una zona cerrada, entre bosques frondosos y picos nevados que impedían la comunicación. Así que debían estar alertas, en caso de que tuvieran noticias de ellos. Por mínimas que fueran.

Porque él era de los hombres que sentía una enorme carga por sus hombres. Y nunca, nunca, nunca, dejaría a uno de ellos atrás.

Aunque eso le costara incluso su carrera como oficial.

 

 **En alguna parte de los Montes Kurzu**  
Provincia de Baquba, Irak.  
Dos horas más tarde.

 

Jared se detuvo al escuchar a Jensen quejarse más de lo que lo había hecho durante los últimos cinco minutos. Ahí pudo darse cuenta que las heridas internas del otro se agravaban.

Supo que no podían continuar, pues exponía al herido a un daño mayor. Debía dejarlo descansar, si era posible durante varias horas. Tenía qué buscar algún refugio, o improvisar uno totalmente oculto de sus perseguidores.

-Vamos, amigo –intentó infundir un poco de ánimo al otro-. No podemos detenernos aquí.

-N-no puedo seguir… no puedo…

Jared lo sostuvo contra una enorme piedra, oteando el panorama con desaliento. 

-Sólo un poco más. Estamos por llegar a una explanada, tal vez ahí encontremos en dónde ocultarnos.

-Ve tú… -Jensen trató de hacer que lo soltara, pero no lo consiguió. Sostenía su mano izquierda sobre su costado-. No puedo… dar un paso más…

-¿Qué? –Jared se molestó al escuchar su propuesta-. ¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí, Jensen!

-T-te estoy retrasando… no avanzarás mucho… si seguimos juntos…

-¡Te cargaré sobre mi espalda si es necesario, pero ni creas que te voy a dejar aquí! ¡Les llevamos ventaja, y la tormenta que se nos viene encima podría ser más una aliada que un problema! ¡Deja de decir sandeces!

Jensen sólo hizo una mueca de enfado, evitando enojarse.

En su estado, una discusión sin sentido los convertiría en presas fáciles, perdiendo el poco tiempo que llevaban de ventaja, y las energías necesarias para continuar. Además, no sólo se sentía agotado y adolorido. Un extraño escalofrío lo recorría desde hacía rato, y eso lo mantenía un tanto alarmado con respecto a su propia condición.

Así que decidió ser de utilidad.

Revisó minuciosamente el panorama ante ellos, señalando algunos lugares.

-Mira… parece que la explanada… termina en una especie de hondonada, en aquel lado.

-¿Crees…?

-El terreno se ve irregular- el herido guardó silencio un momento, jalando algo de aire para poder seguir hablando-. Tal vez haya algún sitio que nos oculte… y nos resguarde de la tormenta.

Jared asintió, viendo fijamente a Jensen. Tal vez estaba empezando a recuperar la memoria. Le preguntaría ya que tuvieran la certeza de estar a salvo.

-Entonces iremos hacia allá. Voy a cargarte, Jen.

Jensen le dirigió una incrédula mirada, ante la cual, Jared sólo suspiró ruidosamente.

Sin decirle más, se inclinó un poco junto a él y lo sujetó por las piernas y la espalda, levantándolo en vilo. Jensen protestó, sujetándose de Padalecki al sentirse separado del suelo.

-¡¡Hey!! ¡Bájame!

-¡Te avisé que iba a cargarte! ¡Así que quédate quieto y ayúdame o nunca llegaremos!

-¿No es más fácil si me cargas en la espalda?

-Si me canso así, cambiamos de posición. Ahora déjame concentrarme.

Jensen asintió, rodeando el cuello del más alto con ambos brazos, tratando de no ser demasiado pesado. Por otra parte, la distancia hacia donde irían no era mucha.

Pronto llegaron a donde Jensen había indicado. Se encontraron con una pequeña cañada por donde un minúsculo arroyo salía de entre varias rocas en una de sus paredes y se perdía en alguna parte de la misma, metros más abajo. Había varias formaciones de rocas extrañas, y una en especial, parecía la entrada a una caverna.

Al estar junto al arroyo, Jared bajó a Jensen, y ambos revisaron el lugar que llamara su atención.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Padalecki un tanto reticente- ¿Crees que servirá?

-Pienso que sí – Jensen se adelantó, adentrándose algunos pasos, seguido por Jared.

Aunque en realidad era una pequeña cueva formada por varias piedras grandes y las enmarañadas raíces de los árboles, el lugar parecía adecuado.

Así que se instalaron ahí, casi al tiempo que la tormenta oscurecía el cielo de la mañana y empezaba a caer sobre el territorio una mezcla de agua heladísima con algunas pequeñas rocas de hielo.

Jared sacó el paracaídas y preparó en la parte más resguardada de la cueva una especie de lecho, y obligó al herido a resguardarse ahí, cobijándolo con el mismo. Temía que, además de la contusión y las heridas internas, algún resfriado complicara más la situación.

Jensen no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, totalmente vencido por la fiebre que lo atacaba debido al esfuerzo realizado. El ulular del viento entre los árboles lo arrulló, sumiéndolo en un inquieto sopor, mientras su compañero acomodaba algunas ramas sobre la entrada de la cueva, resguardando un poco el lugar de la lluvia, y al mismo tiempo, ocultándolo de la vista de sus perseguidores.

 

**Cubierta del Portaaviones John C. Stennis  
9:00 a.m.**

 

Enfundado en el uniforme de piloto que le correspondía, el coronel Morgan caminó con paso firme hacia el grupo de oficiales que lo esperaba.

Tres helicópteros Black Hawk partirían en pocos minutos para iniciar la búsqueda de los oficiales perdidos en territorio hostil y rescatarlos. Morgan dirigiría la operación.

Durante dos largas horas no había tenido autorización para movilizar algún escuadrón de rescate, hasta que la base de Bagdad se había comunicado con el portaaviones, dando la localización exacta de los restos del avión y de las emisiones de radio de los asientos expulsados.

Además, sobrevolar la zona montañosa les daría mayores probabilidades de poder comunicarse por medio de los radios con ellos.

Tenían la esperanza de encontrarlos vivos, eso si no los habían capturado al llegar a tierra. Aunque el coronel confiaba en las habilidades de ambos oficiales para sobrevivir en condiciones extremas y peligrosas.

En pocos minutos puso al tanto a los hombres que lo acompañarían. Hecho esto, dio la orden esperada por ellos y abordaron los helicópteros, dispuestos a ir por sus compañeros de batallas.

No sería una empresa fácil.

Había una enorme tormenta sobre las montañas en donde posiblemente se encontraban los dos oficiales caídos, y por los últimos informes que habían recibido de la base de Bagdad, un pequeño ejército de guerrilleros montañeses, provistos de armamento pesado, se había adueñado del lugar.

Morgan casi podía jurar que ese había sido el grupo responsable del ataque de esa madrugada, y también de haber derribado parte del equipo de apoyo y desarme.

Debían tener cuidado, ser más rápidos y astutos que ellos. Pero lo más importante, debían llegar primero con Jensen y Jared, o probablemente no volverían a verlos.

 

**Montes Kurzu**

**Provincia de Baquba, Irak.  
Casi a medio día.**

 

Jared mojó un poco la frente de Jensen, preocupado.

Éste parecía estar dormido, atrapado por un agitado sueño, angustiado por posibles pesadillas, pero supo que no era así cuando había tratado de despertarlo, dándose cuenta que su temperatura era muy elevada.

Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, y deliraba.

Aunque en la Academia y en algunas de las bases lo habían capacitado para proporcionar primeros auxilios, incluyendo qué hacer cuando tuviesen un caso de fiebre como ese, Jared no tenía en esos momentos una idea muy clara de qué debía hacer.

Porque no se trataba de una fiebre común.

Era un síntoma de algo más grave, y sin los medios necesarios, la situación podría resultar incluso fatal. Tuvo la vaga idea de que, además del golpe en la cabeza, podría tener un par de costillas rotas, y tal vez éstas estaban lastimando alguno de los órganos internos, así que, rústicamente lo había inmovilizado.

Pasó casi un cuarto de hora vigilándolo estrechamente, atendiéndolo para que la fiebre bajara. De cuando en cuando, humedecía sus dedos en la tapa de la cantimplora y llevaba algunas gotas de agua a los labios resecos de Jensen, tratando de hidratarlo.

Con mucho cuidado y demasiada fuerza de voluntad, le había abierto el chaleco y el overol, dejando un tanto descubierto su torso para improvisar un vendaje y bajar también su temperatura corporal, mientras trataba de refrescar su frente con agua fría. Prácticamente, Jensen pasó del delirio a un incómodo sueño, un poco más fresco. Pero Jared sabía que eso no era suficiente

Debía moverse. Debía buscar ayuda lo más pronto posible.

Volteó hacia el exterior, dándose cuenta que la tormenta había amainado un poco. Tal vez era tiempo de intentar algo con el radio. Aunque no quería dejar a Jensen solo, debía hacerlo, pues tal vez sería su única oportunidad.

Armándose de valor y dándose ánimos, decidió salir y subir la montaña, buscando un hueco entre los picos nevados para poder comunicarse con algún aliado.

Al volver a acomodar al herido y cubrirlo con el paracaídas, el osito de peluche volvió a salir de entre varios pliegues del mismo. Jared lo agarró, y después de verlo por un ratito, se lo puso a Jensen en un brazo.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver que parecía como si el muñeco velara al herido. Se arrodilló a un lado de Jensen y habló con el oso en un breve susurro mientras acariciaba apenas con la punta de los dedos el cabello del piloto.

-Tengo qué irme por algún tiempo, señor Smeckles. Te quedas a cargo.

Se levantó entonces y se dirigió con paso firme al exterior del refugio. Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y el estómago hecho un puño por el temor de alejarse y dejar solo a Jensen. Antes de alcanzar el exterior, volteó otra vez hacia el herido, y volvió a hablarle al oso, tratando de aminorar su propia desesperanza.

-Cuida a Jensen. Volveré lo más pronto que pueda.

Hecho esto, salió de la cueva, enfrentándose al viento y a la lluvia, sintiendo que cada gota helada le taladraba la piel hasta los huesos, y que cada ráfaga de viento le cortaba el ánimo con crueldad.

Más no desistió.

Caminó cuesta arriba por más de una hora, intentando establecer comunicación en todas las frecuencias del aparato de radio que llevaba, sin resultados.

La lluvia tardía hacía el terreno nevado mucho más peligroso y resbaladizo, y la densidad del ambiente amenazaba con cambiar el estado líquido de la lluvia a granizo, o tal vez nieve y en consecuencia, mucho más frío del que hacía en el lugar.

Con las fuerzas minadas, logró llegar a la cumbre de la montaña en la que se encontraban. Volvió a probar suerte con el radio, mientras se mantenía vigilante hacia el área donde estaba el refugio, kilómetros abajo.

Recordó que no podría dar sus nombres, ni su localización exacta a menos que estuviera cien por ciento seguro que quien lo escuchara y le respondiera fuese un aliado. Así que, haciendo un poco de memoria, escogió uno de los nombres clave asignados para el equipo que formaban él y Jensen. Tuvo qué gritar debido a la estática que la tormenta producía en la comunicación.

-¡Oso Gris llamando a Mamá Ganso! ¡Responda, Mamá Ganso!

Lo intentó varias veces, obteniendo por respuesta sólo el crujido de la estática.

Tuvo entonces muy claro lo que debía hacer.

Si no salían de ahí, no podría comunicarse con ninguna de las bases de tierra, mucho menos con el portaaviones, y su rescate sería imposible. A menos que hubiera patrullas sobrevolando la zona, pero por la magnitud de la tormenta imaginó que sería casi imposible que el ejército se hubiese arriesgado a enviar algún helicóptero.

Debía regresar al refugio e idear un plan de escape. No tenía caso que permaneciera a la intemperie mientras el clima no cambiara, así que eso fue lo que hizo.

Apagó y guardó el radio en su chaleco, preparó su arma, y con sumo cuidado para no resbalar y caer, revisando el terreno por si se encontraba con algún posible guerrillero, volvió sobre sus pasos, desesperanzado.

 

**A bordo de uno de los Black Hawks**

**Minutos antes de la última transmisión…**

 

Mientras sobrevolaban la zona en la que se había enfrentado el grupo de apoyo con los guerrilleros, el coronel Morgan alcanzó a captar parte de la transmisión, incompleta y con demasiada estática.

-¡…nda Mamá Ga…!

El copiloto también la escuchó, y se apresuró a tratar de limpiar el canal de comunicación. Sólo obtuvo fragmentos de la transmisión, y no pudo responder a quien llamaba.

Sin embargo, en uno de esos fragmentos, la identificación en clave del equipo quedó completa.

-Son ellos, coronel –le confirmó el copiloto mientras continuaba intentando localizar la frecuencia correcta-. Oso Gris es su clave de identificación. Están vivos.

-Siga intentando. Debemos saber su localización, y cómo se encuentran.

-Hay demasiada estática. No logro recuperar ninguno de los mensajes completos.

Otro mensaje, esta vez proveniente de la base de Bagdad, llegó con una orden. El copiloto recibió el mensaje.

-Señor, se nos ordena detener la búsqueda- Morgan lo escuchó con enfado, pero supo que la orden no podía ser ignorada. Sin embargo, escuchar la queja del copiloto lo sorprendió bastante -. Coronel, no podemos dejarlos a su suerte…

-La tormenta incrementó su fuerza en la zona alta de la franja montañosa -intervino el piloto, tratando de evitar una misión inútil-. Sería un suicidio si intentamos sobrevolar la zona.

El otro oficial comprendió. No podía arriesgar a toda una patrulla en esas condiciones. Y aunque la idea le provocaba un agrio malestar, también supo que estarían a salvo de cualquier perseguidor.

Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, el coronel Morgan tomó la única decisión que las circunstancias le permitían.

-Ordene el desvío a la base en Bagdad, sargento.

El copiloto lo observó por algunos segundos, y asintió, cumpliendo en seguida la orden que recibiera. Morgan, sin embargo, aclaró su posición. Debía hacerlo, o sus subordinados lo cuestionarían.

-Reiniciaremos la búsqueda cuando el clima nos lo permita. No voy a dejar a mis hombres a su suerte, pero tampoco quiero perder a más de ustedes.

-Si, señor.

 

**Montes Kurzu**

**Provincia de Baquba, Irak.**

 

Tomando todas las precauciones posibles, Jared se acercó al refugio.

Al tener plena certeza de que no habían sido descubiertos aun, bajó hasta ahí y entró, cubriendo nuevamente la cueva desde adentro con las ramas con las que había construido el camuflaje.

-Regresé – dijo mientras se quitaba el chaleco húmedo, intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del interior. Buscó algo en uno de los compartimentos del mismo, sacando dos bolsas delgadas y una barra envuelta en un tipo de papel metálico-. Espero que no hayan tenido problemas.

Se sentó junto a Jensen mientras quitaba al oso de su lado. Alcanzando una cantimplora que estaba cercana a ellos, abrió una de las bolsas y observó al herido.

Jensen continuaba casi en la misma posición en la que lo dejara. Su respiración se veía ligeramente agitada, pero no era nada comparado a la crisis que viviera horas antes.

-Lo siento. No tuve suerte, Jen- le dijo en una vaga disculpa, echando un poco de agua en la bolsa, cerrándola en seguida para hidratar la comida que había en ella-. Tal vez, cuando pase la tormenta, podamos ser rescatados.

Abrió también la envoltura de la barra y partió un trozo de la misma, llevándoselo a la boca. Era una barra energética, diseñada para ser complemento de la comida deshidratada que llevaban como parte del kit de primeros auxilios.

Jensen entreabrió los ojos al escuchar el celofán, y volteó con Jared, llamando su atención quedamente.

-Hey… -Al oír su voz, Jared casi se atragantó. Soltó la barra y se inclinó sobre él, viéndolo alarmado. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que no había nada anormal-. ¿Qué tenemos para cenar?

-Aeh…-Jared buscó la bolsa de la pasta deshidratada, alcanzándola de un manotazo para después mostrársela-. La especialidad del chef… sopa hidratada y barras energéticas. Ah, y agua congelada.

Jensen medio le sonrió, asintiendo levemente.

-Se oye delicioso…

-Debes estar hambriento. Esta casi está lista.

Encontró la barra que había tirado, y sin hacerlo esperar, la partió en varios pedazos pequeños y le ofreció algunos. Jensen agarró uno y se lo echó a la boca, saboreándolo.

-Ugh… sabe a…

-Forraje para vacas –ambos se rieron, y continuaron comiendo los pedazos-. Lo sé. Pero es mejor a pasar una noche con el estómago vacío.

-Deberíamos poner una queja.

Jared asintió, aun sonriendo mientras volvía a alcanzar la bolsa térmica de comida. La sopa estaba lista, y caliente.

-Esto sabe mejor- Pudo ver el desconcierto de Jensen, así que explicó-. Sopa caliente en un empaque térmico automático. Estos implementos del ejército realmente son buenos.

-¿Caliente? ¿En serio?

-Oh, veo que no recuerdas las cosas que ha hecho el ejército, y que las mantiene en secreto -Se arrodilló a su lado, dejando en las manos del otro la bolsa para ayudarlo a cambiar de posición-. ¿Puedes sentarte? Esto está un poco líquido.

Ayudado por Jared, Jensen se incorporó un poco. Le molestaba el vendaje, pero al menos el dolor ya no era tan intenso. Jared abrió la bolsa y se la pasó con una cucharilla de plástico.

Jensen de verdad estaba hambriento. En pocos minutos dio cuenta de la sopa, antes incluso de que Jared terminara de preparar la suya.

Lo observó hacerlo, y tuvo curiosidad. Tal vez pudiera recordar si su compañero le contaba algo de su vida.

-¿Jared? –preguntó, inseguro de si ese era su nombre. Su apellido le resultaba difícil de recordar. Al ver que obtenía su atención, continuó-. ¿Tú me conoces bien?

-Podríamos decir que sí. Nos hicimos amigos cuando ingresamos a la Academia, y estuvimos casi tres años juntos. Pasamos varios meses en entrenamiento, tú eras mi instructor.

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá –Jared abrió otra barra, trozándola nuevamente para ofrecerle algunos pedazos a Jensen-. Después del entrenamiento para ser parte del equipo de inteligencia, decidiste que volaríamos como equipo. Y yo acepté. Hemos estado juntos casi seis meses.

-¿Tengo familia?

-Si.

Jared vio algo parecido a un brillo de lucidez, y se esperanzó. Sin embargo, Jensen preguntó algo totalmente distinto a lo que él había pensado.

-¿Esposa, hijos? Porque… es curioso. Casi puedo sentir que hay alguien que es especial en mi vida, pero no puedo recordar… ¿Tú sabes si…?

Jared se esforzó por no perder la leve sonrisa, y negó con un gesto.

-No. Sólo tus padres, tu hermana… y tus amigos. Entre ellos, yo.

-Oh… -Jensen sonrió también, pero sus palabras siguientes se escucharon bastante serias-. Entonces… ahora que regresemos, tendré que buscar una chica linda para casarme. No puedo darme el lujo de morir soltero si esto pasa otra vez.

Jared sintió una aguda punzada en su ánimo al escucharlo. Sin embargo, no hizo comentarios al respecto.

-Deberías volver a dormir, Jen. Necesitas mucho reposo debido a tus heridas.

-Si, tienes razón – Jensen se recostó otra vez, ayudado por su copiloto. Mientras se acomodaba entre los pliegues del paracaídas, Jared lo observó con melancolía.

Jensen no lo recordaba, y si seguía así, sus vidas tomarían rumbos diferentes.

No pudo dormir esa noche.

Acostado a un lado del piloto herido, Jared permanecía pensativo, con su rostro casi pegado al hombro del otro, viéndolo dormir. La tormenta continuaba, y tal vez durara días enteros, impidiéndoles salir del territorio. Su situación podría llegar a tornarse muy crítica.

Pero eso no era lo que lo mantenía despierto.

Su mente divagaba en lo que Jensen había dicho. Porque era una terrible señal de que jamás lo recordaría a él como esa persona especial que mencionara.

Debía hacerlo recordar, o de lo contrario, lo perdería definitivamente.

 


	9. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empieza la carrera contra el tiempo por sobrevivir.  
> Jensen empeora, y el acoso de los guerrilleros se recrudece.
> 
> Jared debe tomar medidas extremas.

**Base militar Estadounidense en Bagdad.  
Cerca del amanecer. Dos días después**.

 

Recargado contra uno de los marcos de entrada al interior de la base, sosteniendo un termo con café recién hecho en su mano, el coronel Morgan observaba con cierta impotencia los bordes montañosos que se alcanzaban a ver en el horizonte, nublados por la tormenta que los asolaba desde la tarde anterior, apenas dibujados contra el cielo aun oscuro.

Sin embargo, aunque no sólo el panorama que tenía ante sí era bastante desalentador, confiaba en que sus dos oficiales continuaban con vida, ocultos en alguna parte de la cordillera que se levantaba al frente.

Sólo rogaba que ese día pudiesen entablar comunicación con alguno de ellos, por mínima que fuera. Y que esta vez pudiesen saber sus coordenadas, aunque sólo fuesen aproximaciones. Así los localizarían sin tanto contratiempo.

Suspiró profundamente, llevándose el termo a la altura de su boca, pensando en ello mientras el aroma de la bebida acariciaba su olfato. No pudo evitar un pinchazo de culpabilidad al volver a pensar en ellos.

Solos, tal vez heridos, tal vez sin posibilidades de sobrevivir, a merced de los elementos y de los guerrilleros, congelándose y posiblemente hambrientos y con sed…

Cerró los ojos, y volvió a enfocarse en alguna antigua y olvidada oración, tratando de mantener la esperanza mientras tomaba un pequeño trago de café.

No podía hacer más que esperar.

 

 

**Montes Kurzu, de la provincia de Baquba, Irak  
**

**Frontera con Irán, zona montañosa**

**Poco más de 24 horas después del derribe.**

 

Jared revisó otra vez el radio, comprobando que las baterías no se habían agotado.

Hecho esto, se armó de valor para salir una vez más del refugio y subir la montaña. Era urgente que lo hiciera, pues Jensen había vuelto a caer inconsciente, víctima de una fiebre muy intensa, producto esta vez de una infección bastante agresiva. Su estado empeoraba con rapidez.

Además, las provisiones se estaban acabando, así como el agua, a pesar de que había racionado minuciosamente todo lo que ambos llevaban.

Se preparó entonces, y dejando al oso nuevamente a un lado del herido, se dispuso a partir. Esta vez, sin poder reprimirse, besó fugazmente los labios resecos de Jensen. Sintió que la ligera barba de dos días del piloto le raspaba el mentón, y el aliento ardiente le quemaba los labios, pero no le importó.

-Tendremos suerte, Jen –le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, en una especie de promesa -. Esta vez lo lograremos.

Hecho esto, se levantó y apagó la lámpara de mano, misma que parpadeó ligeramente antes de quedar en sombras. Era una mala señal. Las baterías empezaban a fallar.

Jared suspiró dándose ánimo y salió del refugio con todas las precauciones posibles.

Varios kilómetros debajo de ellos, un grupo de terroristas había acampado en medio de una arboleda. Llevaban armamento pesado y parte de la artillería antiaérea.

No se habían movido tampoco en esos dos días, esperando que la tormenta se calmara. Eso les había dado ventaja a los americanos para permanecer fuera de su alcance, hasta ese momento.

Ajeno a eso, y a pesar de las fuertes ráfagas de viento que lo azotaban, Padalecki logró llegar a una zona más alta y despejada. Ahí, la tormenta amainó ligeramente, permitiéndole usar el radio.

Sentándose en una saliente rocosa, sintonizó uno de los canales de emergencia y repitió a gritos su nombre clave en llamado de auxilio.

-¡Oso Gris llamando a Mamá Ganso! ¡Responda, Mamá Ganso!

Esta vez, en lugar de la estática hubo un murmullo extraño.

-¡¡Mamá Ganso, responda!! ¡¡Responda!!

Padalecki se puso el radio en la oreja, tratando de determinar si había sido algo distinto al ruido que siempre escuchaba. Un breve silencio precedió a la voz un tanto distorsionada de un joven inglés.

-Oso Gris, está en un canal no autorizado.

Su acento lo hizo titubear un poco al principio, mas recuperando su entereza, solicitó ayuda. La emoción lo agitó más.

-Uh… oh… ah, sí. ¡Lo siento, pero es una situación de emergencia! ¡Pertenezco a la Fuerza Aérea Estadounidense! ¡Fuimos derribados hace dos días, y no he podido comunicarme con la base en Bagdad! ¡Solicito ayuda, tengo a un oficial herido!

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos, mismos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que la voz del oficial inglés volvió a escucharse, lejana, pero ya más limpia.

-Oso Gris, estamos retransmitiendo su mensaje a la base Estadounidense. ¿Puede dar sus coordenadas?

-Coordenadas… ¡sí…! ¡Un momento, estoy verificando!

Buscó apresuradamente un punto de referencia, aun sin poder ubicar el sol, guiándose sólo por la brújula y un mapa. Sin embargo, al volver la vista hacia el lado contrario al que había subido, alcanzó a ver a lo lejos, del otro lado de la montaña, un camino asfaltado que a duras penas sobresalía de entre la vegetación y la neblina.

“¡ _Una carretera_!” pensó esperanzado. Rápidamente la ubicó en el mapa, y transmitió un cálculo estimado.

El radio operador británico tomó nota y retransmitió el dato apresuradamente, haciéndoselo saber a Jared.

-Oso Gris, se envió el mensaje a su base. En un momento le retransmito la respuesta.

A Jared ya no le importó si debía esperar todo un día. Ya podía estar seguro que sabrían donde localizarlos.

-¡O.k! ¡Gracias!

Hubo otro breve silencio, después del cual volvió a escuchar la voz del radio operador.

-Oso Gris, ¿puede decirnos la condición del herido?

-¡No es muy buena! –Jared volteó hacia donde sabía que se encontraba el refugio, pensando en Jensen-. ¡Tiene una cortada algo profunda y una fuerte contusión en la parte derecha de la cabeza, cerca de la sien! ¡Creo que tiene un par de costillas rotas, pero no pude determinar si era sólo eso o había más daños internos! ¡Está inconsciente desde ayer, con una infección severa! ¡No tengo medicamentos!

Silencio nuevamente, y cuando empezaba a impacientarse, el joven británico tomó otra vez la comunicación.

-Oso Gris, por sus coordenadas se está considerando el área como una de las más peligrosas de la zona. Deberá moverse hacia el Nor-Oeste cuatro kilómetros. Hay una aldea cerca, y un equipo multinacional se ha apostado en un campamento de la Cruz Roja. Tal vez sea más fácil y de menos riesgo que lleguen al campamento.

-¡¿Movernos?! ¡Pero…!

-Es la indicación que nos hicieron llegar desde su base, Oso Gris. Debe cambiar su frecuencia de comunicación a 4.85. El equipo de rescate que enviarán tratará de comunicarse con usted por ese canal.

Jared comprendió que esa decisión no corría por parte del radio operador británico. Así que se resignó.

-¡Enterado! ¡Gracias! ¡Cambio y fuera!

Padalecki apagó el radio nuevamente, dándose cuenta que debía apresurarse. Aunque supo que sería arriesgado ir hasta la aldea, al menos tenía una opción, una oportunidad. Y Jensen con él.

Bajó lo más pronto que pudo, llegando en menos tiempo al refugio. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba frenético cómo debía hacer para mover a Jensen con el mínimo riesgo.

Entró a la cueva con las mismas precauciones que siempre lo hacía, y agarró lo que consideró más indispensable para irse de ahí de inmediato.

Mientras guardaba lo necesario en la mochila que se llevaría, volteaba ocasionalmente a donde Jensen permanecía aun sin despertar. Pensó también que había sido una buena decisión llevar el paracaídas consigo. Podría hacer una especie de trineo o camilla con él, y llevar al herido sin necesidad de cargar con todo su peso.

Puso manos a la obra al envolver bien al piloto en el paracaídas, atándolo con fuerza en un seguro y resguardado envoltorio, sujeto por dos grandes ramas a cada lado. Colocó la mochila y el osito de peluche en el mismo y se dispuso a salir del refugio. Llevaba las dos armas a los costados, muy a la mano por si llegaba a necesitarlas de emergencia, y la cantimplora con su ración de agua. Ahora sólo faltaba correr el riesgo de salir nuevamente a la ventisca y subir la montaña con Jensen casi a cuestas.

Al estar en la entrada de la cueva, sintió el enorme peso de la desesperanza sobre sus hombros, mas no se dejó vencer. La empresa sería muy difícil de lograr, pero podría hacerlo. Así que pidió ayuda.

-Sólo déjame llegar hasta la aldea –dijo a modo de oración. Era su último recurso-. Sólo eso, y no volveré a molestarte con mis tonterías. Ayúdame, por Jensen.

Dicho esto, salió a la intemperie, luchando contra tres fuertes obstáculos: el peso que cargaba, la fuerza de la tempestad y el escaso recurso del tiempo.

Sin embargo, al ir subiendo con grandes trabajos, alcanzó a escuchar ruidos extraños a pocos kilómetros debajo de donde habían estado. Se detuvo por un momento, tratando de localizar el ruido, y un leve pinchazo de ansiedad lo aguijoneó.

Hombres armados subían la montaña.

Posiblemente los habían visto ya, así que se dio prisa para poner mayor distancia entre ellos.

 

 

**Base militar Estadounidense en Bagdad.  
Veinte minutos después de recibir el comunicado británico…**

 

Mientras se alistaba para abordar el Black Hawk que pilotaba, el coronel Morgan tomó el papel que el radio operador le extendiera, y leyó otra vez el mensaje.

Estaban vivos. Y en problemas.

Había sido el primero en recibir el comunicado de la base británica, y sin pérdida de tiempo se había apresurado a reunir al equipo de rescate una vez más.

Ahora sabía en dónde buscar, y sin duda que los encontraría, pero debían darse prisa.

Se colocó el casco y los lentes Ray-Ban que usaba para evitar los reflejos y tomó su lugar en el helicóptero. Todo su equipo lo imitó. Eficientemente tomaron sus posiciones y con las armas y el equipo adecuado, se prepararon para partir en la misión de salvamento.

Minutos más tarde, los tres helicópteros Black Hawk volvían a remontar el vuelo después de dos días de inactividad, dispuestos a llegar más allá de la tormenta que los había detenido la vez anterior.

Esta vez, un ala de cuatro Spirits los acompañaría, pues se adentrarían en terreno enemigo y necesitaban todo el apoyo posible.

**Montes Kurzu, de la provincia de Baquba, Irak**  
Frontera con Irán, cerca de la aldea de Hillsa  
Casi dos horas después de la huida

 

Jared sujetó con fuerza las cuerdas que sostenían la camilla, bajándola con sumo cuidado para no lastimar a Jensen en el movimiento.

Habían llegado a la carretera, pero esta se veía totalmente desierta. Aun le faltaba kilómetro y medio por recorrer para llegar al campamento de la Cruz Roja, y el tiempo se reducía velozmente.

Sin embargo, aunque se sentía exhausto, aun sostenía su determinación de no detenerse hasta llegar a donde Jensen pudiese recibir ayuda médica.

Sin hacerse muy visible, caminó por un lado de la carretera, alerta a cualquier ruido de motor que pudiera escuchar. Continuaba arrastrando la improvisada camilla, aunque ahora le parecía que pesaba toneladas.

Debía detenerse a descansar un poco, o jamás lograría llegar si el cansancio lo vencía.

Dejando la camilla medio oculta por parte de la vegetación que crecía a poco más de medio metro del piso, se dispuso a ubicarse nuevamente.

-Estaremos aquí unos minutos, Jensen –habló como si el herido pudiese escucharlo en esos momentos. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió-. No te me desesperes.

Sacó el mapa que llevaba y la brújula, revisando uno y otro alternadamente.

Empezaba a hallarle forma al mapa cuando escuchó en uno de los lados de la carretera que se aproximaba un vehículo bastante ruidoso, así que se puso alerta, guardando el mapa y ocultando las armas lo mejor que pudo.

Se paró con cautela y caminó hasta la carretera, con los brazos separados ligeramente del cuerpo, permitiendo que el conductor del vehículo viera sus manos.

Un solitario y destartalado camión de carga se hizo visible entonces, dándole un poco de alivio. Padalecki entonces se dispuso a pedir ayuda, llamando la atención a señas.

El conductor se detuvo a un lado de él, y varios jóvenes se asomaron desde la parte trasera del camión, viéndolo con curiosidad.

Jared se acercó mostrando sus manos, e intentó comunicarse.

-Ho-hola… soy americano. Necesito ayuda.

Todos voltearon a verse entre sí, y rieron mientras parloteaban en su idioma natal. El conductor, por su parte, negó con un gesto de su cabeza y habló también en forma ininteligible.

-Hey... Escuchen… ¡Escuchen! -Gritó al ver que no le hacían caso. Todos guardaron silencio y se asomaron al oírlo-. Mi amigo –señaló el lugar en donde era un tanto visible la camilla y continuó-. Está herido. Necesitamos llegar al campamento de la Cruz Roja.

Los ocupantes de la parte trasera del camión volvieron a parlotear entre sí, armando un alboroto digno de un circo. Jared se desesperó, pues mientras más intentaba hacerse entender, los demás gritaban con mayor fuerza. Eso, hasta que un hombre joven se asomó también, viéndolo fijamente. Sus rasgos eran distintos a los de los demás, afilados en una curiosa mezcla occidentalizada, bastante llamativos. Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y ojos de color entre gris y azul claro. Parecía extranjero en medio de un pueblo irakí. Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar su voz firme y grave.

-Americanos – dijo en inglés con un acento fuerte y monótono, despreciativo-. Deberían saber lo mínimo de comunicación en el lenguaje de las regiones a las que van.

Jared retrocedió cuando el joven se bajó del vehículo. Iba armado con un rifle AK-47, y claramente se veía que estaba curtido por las batallas en medio de la cordillera.

-Eh… si… yo…

-Dices que viene alguien más contigo, herido. ¿En dónde está?

Jared de pronto se sintió vulnerable. No tenía idea si podría confiar en ese desconocido armado. Volteó hacia donde estaba Jensen, y retrocedió otro paso.

-E-él… construí una camilla. Está inconsciente…

-Si, ya lo veo – sin hablar, sólo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, indicó a los que iban con él que fueran por la camilla.

Ante la vista impotente de Jared, varios de los adolescentes más grandes se acercaron a la camilla, levantándola sin esfuerzo para llevarla al interior del camión. Pasó saliva con algo de dificultad y esperó el siguiente movimiento.

-Vamos a Hillsa, ahí está el campamento de la Cruz Roja. ¿Acompañas a tu amigo?

Padalecki comprendió que eran aldeanos opositores a la guerrilla de fanáticos. Entonces pudo sentirse ligeramente tranquilo.

-Si, por supuesto.

-Sube. Aun hay espacio. ¿Estás armado? –Jared asintió, obedeciendo la orden. El otro joven lo siguió, subiendo al vehículo-. Bien. Podríamos necesitar lo que traes. Nos dijeron que hay un grupo de guerrilleros por la región.

Mientras se ponía el camión en marcha, Padalecki asintió, asumiendo que se refería al grupo de hombres armados que subía detrás de ellos. Clavó su mirada inquieta en el otro joven.

-Venían detrás de nosotros.

Su interlocutor no cambió su gesto indiferente, buscando algo de una bolsa sucia. Sacó entonces una lata de refresco y se la arrojó. Jared apenas la pudo agarrar.

-Wow. ¿Pepsi?

-No me sorprende –dijo el otro sin responder a su pregunta, sacando también un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo en un movimiento-. Ustedes son muy fáciles de encontrar por ellos. Mi gente los mantendrá a raya. A propósito. Soy Mubarak al-Asad.

El americano le sonrió, asintiendo, y se presentó también.

-Jared…. Jared Padalecki. Y mi amigo, Jensen Ackles. Pareces extranjero.

-Mi madre es extranjera, mi padre pertenece a estas regiones -le señaló la lata y una muy ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro adusto-. Tómatela. Sabe mejor si está fría.

Padalecki asintió, obedeciendo. Abrió la lata y tomó un trago, pensativo, mientras el destartalado vehículo continuaba su marcha por la carretera solitaria.

 

**Montes Kurzu, de la provincia de Baquba, Irak**  
Campamento de la Cruz Roja internacional  
En la aldea de Hillsa. Media hora más tarde.

 

Jared salió de la tienda-hospital, después de haberse asegurado de que Jensen recibiría los medicamentos necesarios para detener la infección, y que sería atendido adecuadamente.

Debía tratar de comunicarse con sus tropas, así que buscó un lugar elevado y abierto, y encendió el radio, buscando la frecuencia indicada horas antes.

-Oso Gris llamando a Mamá Ganso. Responda Mamá Ganso.

Esta vez tuvo suerte. La voz del copiloto del Black Hawk que piloteaba el coronel Morgan se escuchó clara y fuerte.

-Oso Gris, aquí Mamá Ganso. ¿Puede oírme?

Jared sonrió ampliamente, volteando al cielo.

-Claro y fuerte.

-Necesitamos su ubicación precisa, Oso Gris. Estamos aun sobrevolando la zona montañosa de Kurzu, muy cerca de Baquba.

-Llegamos al campamento de la Cruz Roja, en la población de Hillsa. La ubicación exacta es… un momento.

Mientras buscaba en el mapa las coordenadas del lugar, el joven que viajara con ellos en el camión se le acercó. Se veía más serio que cuando se habían conocido.

-Padalecki- Jared volteó a verlo, dejando lo que hacía-. Necesito que vengas a ver algunas cosas. Estamos en la casa principal.

-Si, en un momento. Sólo termino de dar nuestra ubicación…

-33°45′ Norte, 44°38′ Este. Que se guíen por las ruinas del gasoducto. Te espero.

Jared se quedó ligeramente perplejo, mientras el otro se alejaba sin decir más. Entonces, reaccionó al escuchar que volvían a solicitarle las coordenadas.

-Eh… ah, si- respondió torpemente, repitiendo la información que le diera al-Asad-. Estamos en 33°45′ Norte, 44°38′ Este. Las ruinas del gasoducto están cerca de aquí.

-Enterado –le respondió el coronel esta vez -. Estaremos ahí en menos de una hora. Prepárense para recibirnos.

-¡Sí, señor! Cambio y fuera –respondió Jared de forma efusiva, dando por terminada la conversación con el equipo de rescate. Pronto se irían de ahí.

Guardó el radio y echó a andar hacia la casa principal, sintiéndose bien. Aunque aun tenía la fuerte carga por saber si Jensen podría recuperar la memoria. Le preguntaría después al médico que estaba atendiendo al piloto.

Se detuvo abruptamente al entrar en la casa y ver que sólo había algunas sillas y una mesa rústica en el centro de la misma. Varios hombres fuertemente armados la rodeaban, inclinados sobre un mapa y varios papeles maltratados.

Al-Asad levantó la vista y le indicó que se acercara con un gesto. Jared obedeció, viéndolos a todos con algo de recelo. Parecía ser el cabecilla del movimiento de oposición, a pesar de su edad. Se veía casi de la mitad de la edad de la mayoría de los hombres reunidos.

-Tenemos problemas –fue lo único que le dijo en inglés antes de volver su vista a los papeles. Varios hombres hablaron por turnos, otros al mismo tiempo, deteniéndose al momento que al-Asad levantaba una mano, pidiendo silencio-. Ellos creen que ustedes son peligrosos. Atrajeron la atención de un grupo de fanáticos, y vienen hacia acá.

Jared asintió con expresión grave.

-Nos derribaron cuando sobrevolábamos la zona que atacaron esta madrugada.

El nativo asintió también, levantando su mirada clara y dejándola fija en la del americano, intimidándolo.

-Tendremos qué defender la aldea. Se han acercado peligrosamente, y evacuar a la población nos llevaría muchísimo tiempo. No lo lograríamos.

Jared se sintió demasiado vulnerable, pero no dejó de verlo. Imaginó que le estaba exigiendo su participación por ser los supuestos causantes de ese problema, así que intentó negarse.

-Ellos venían hacia acá antes de que nosotros los interceptáramos. Aunque no estuviésemos aquí, esos tipos ya tenían su plan de ataque a toda esta región. No puedes culparnos por algo que no nos corresponde.

Al-Asad bajó el tono de su voz a un susurro ligeramente amenazador. Por eso, Jared supo que no aceptaría su negativa.

-Como sea, Padalecki, ustedes están aquí ahora. Aunque digas que no te corresponde actuar en esta situación, corres los mismos riesgos que nosotros. Y tu amigo también. Así que decídete: aquí, en la defensa de la población, o allá afuera, en las montañas nevadas, con ellos pisándote la sombra, totalmente solos tú y tu amigo.

Jared guardó silencio ante ese razonamiento bastante lógico. Pasó saliva con algo de dificultad, pensando apresurado su respuesta. Una ligera ansiedad lo atacó al sentirse observado por todos los presentes, esperando lo que diría aunque no le entendieran ni pío.

Finalmente, Jared se decidió, adoptando una actitud solemne y una seriedad irreconocible en su mirada. Al-Asad volvió a sonreír sólo para él al escucharlo.

-Estoy con ustedes. ¿Qué debemos hacer primero?

 

 

**Campamento de la Cruz Roja Internacional  
Diez minutos después…**

 

Jared se apresuró a llegar a la tienda-hospital, preocupado por el nuevo inconveniente que debía confrontar.

Sin embargo, esa preocupación se esfumó en cuanto estuvo a un lado de Jensen, aun inconsciente, pero esta vez ya con vendajes y gasas que lo hacían ver más vulnerable aun.

-Hey, Jen – le dijo quedamente al acuclillarse a su lado, sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía-. Iré a desquitar el sueldo, así que tendremos qué separarnos un rato. Te llevaremos al refugio, con los demás heridos, las mujeres y los niños. Pero vas a estar bien.

Alcanzó el osito de peluche, que de manera milagrosa seguía con Jensen. Al parecer, éste lo mantenía aferrado, aunque fuese sólo por reflejo. Probablemente alguien de entre los voluntarios o médicos había descubierto el muñeco, y por compasión se lo habían dejado a su lado.

-Yo voy al frente de la resistencia, así que no sé si esta sea la última vez que nos veamos - Jared sonrió tristemente, acariciando el muñeco-. Espero que no, porque de otra forma, tal vez nunca me recuerdes.

-Padalecki…- la voz del líder de la resistencia cerca de la camilla lo hizo guardar silencio. Jared volteó con él, y sólo asintió cuando éste le indicó con un gesto que debían irse-. No tardes.

Al volver a quedarse solos, Jared dejó el oso otra vez sujeto entre el brazo y el cuerpo de Jensen, y con una leve caricia de sus dedos en su mejilla, se despidió.

-Debo irme. El señor Smeckles te cuidará bien, Jen.

Dicho esto, se levantó con cierta pesadumbre, dispuesto a sumarse al pequeño grupo de hombres que defenderían la aldea.

Al salir de la tienda-hospital, volvió a usar el radio, esta vez sin esperar respuesta.

-Mamá Ganso, tenemos una situación de emergencia. Un grupo guerrillero se dispone a atacar nuestra posición. Solicito ayuda para el rescate de civiles y heridos. El grupo de resistencia estará en el camino principal de la aldea. Reportaré nuestra posición en cuanto esté atrincherado. Cambio y fuera…

Al-Asad lo observaba en silencio, de pié, a un lado de él.

Cuando Jared guardó el radio en su chaleco, le extendió un rifle como el que llevaba él a la espalda. Un AK-47 con dos cartuchos de municiones.

-¿Sólo un rifle? –preguntó Jared desconcertado-. Necesitaremos más que esto para poder detenerlos. Ellos traen artillería pesada.

-No hay más, Padalecki. Pelearemos con lo que tenemos.

Jared agarró el rifle con gesto desalentado. Y al revisarlo minuciosamente, no pudo evitar que una queda expresión saliera de sus labios.

-Que el cielo nos ayude…

 

**Inmediaciones de los Montes Kurzu**

**Provincia de Baquba, Irak.**

 

El equipo de rescate que comandaba el coronel Morgan tuvo qué replegarse en una maniobra arriesgada. Evitaron el ataque desde tierra, en donde grupos enemigos apostados en las zonas boscosas de las montañas intentaban derribarlos.

Habían salido bien librados del ataque de armas de calibre grueso, pero aun tenían enfrente el enorme riesgo de ser atacados con los misiles dirigidos.

Morgan tuvo qué idear un movimiento arriesgado, al permitir que el ala de defensa que los acompañaba abriera camino frente a ellos, mientras pasaban por fuego cruzado.

Esa maniobra dio resultado, al tiempo que detenían al grupo armado en su camino hacia regiones pobladas. El ejército enviado detrás de ellos se encargaría de detenerlos definitivamente.

La tormenta se alejaba de ellos, dándoles también más oportunidad de maniobrar entre los picos nevados y las zonas boscosas sin mucho riesgo.

En poco tiempo llegarían a la aldea de Hillsa, y debían tener un plan de rescate no sólo para los dos oficiales caídos, sino para una población entera.

 

**En las afueras de Hillsa…**

Jared seguía al grupo que encabezaba el movimiento de resistencia, contando las municiones que aun tenía. Había dejado el arma de Jensen junto con el Sr. Smeckles, cargada y asegurada, en caso de que pudiese necesitarla. Así que eso le restaba a él armamento.

Se apostaron en las primeras casas, buscando siempre los lugares estratégicos que les permitiera no sólo tener a los atacantes a la vista, sino que en el momento en que tuviesen qué retirarse, pudiesen hacerlo sin complicaciones.

Jared y al-Asan se quedaron en uno de los primeros edificios, preparando los rifles.

-¿Qué significa tu nombre? –le preguntó el iraquí a Jared mientras armaba uno de los rifles. Éste lo vio con extrañeza.

-No lo sé. Nunca he tenido curiosidad por investigarlo. ¿Y el tuyo?

-al-Asán significa león, y Mubarak, bendecido. Mi padre creyó que tendría algo qué ver con esta tierra. Creo que se imaginó que llegaría a ser un político o algo así-. Ambos sonrieron con el comentario, y volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos segundos.

Sin embargo, la siguiente vez que habló, el iraquí fue más directo.

-Te preocupa tu amigo –le dijo mientras sacaba dos granadas de la bolsa que cargaba siempre, dejándolas cerca de ellos-. ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?

Jared sonrió levemente, sacando su navaja y revisándola con cierta distracción.

-Lo conozco desde que entré a la Academia de la Fuerza Aérea- el otro asintió con un gesto, viéndolo fijamente. Jared se sintió incómodo. Parecía estudiarlo-. Nos hicimos buenos amigos.

-Lo cuidas como si fuese lo único que te importara...

Padalecki dejó de sonreír, viéndolo también fijamente.

-¿Te molesta que seamos buenos amigos y nos cuidemos mutuamente?

El otro bajó ligeramente la vista, negando un poco con la cabeza.

-No, claro que no. Sólo estoy comprobando lo que creí que veía cuando los encontramos en la carretera.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Morirías por él si fuera necesario. Se te nota a kilómetros lo que sientes por tu amigo- Al-Asán ensanchó su sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blanquísimos y extrañamente bien cuidados. Jared no sonrió-. Me crié en Inglaterra. Estuve allá hasta los diecisiete años, por el trabajo de mi padre como diplomático. No me es desconocida la forma como los occidentales llevan sus formas de vida.

-Oye… pero esto no…

-¿Sabe lo que sientes por él? ¿Se lo has dicho?

El americano guardó silencio por algunos segundos, desviando también su mirada hacia la carretera.

-Íbamos a hablar de eso esta mañana. No pudimos hacerlo, porque nos llamaron para apoyar la zona atacada en la madrugada -su voz se hizo queda, con un tono de tristeza-. Ahora ni siquiera recuerda quién soy. Espero que pueda hacerlo cuando regresemos a casa, pero mientras eso no ocurra, soy un total desconocido para él.

Padalecki volteó con él otra vez, dejando su mirada melancólica fija en la del iraquí. Éste asintió con cierto pesar.

-Lo siento. Espero que todo se arregle para ustedes.

Ambos voltearon hacia la carretera cuando uno de los hombres del grupo de resistencia gritó algo desde una de las casas más alejadas. Pudieron ver que los atacantes se acercaban rápidamente, llevando no sólo armamento. Al parecer, otra fracción del grupo guerrillero se les había unido, llevando vehículos y más armas, y por consiguiente, tomando ventaja sobre ellos en muchos aspectos.

-Creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que habíamos pensado- dijo el americano al tiempo que levantaba el rifle a la altura de su rostro-. Espero que el coronel Morgan no se tarde.

-No cifres tus esperanzas en ellos. Por lo pronto, enfócate en lo que tenemos aquí.

Al-Asán se preparó también, y al momento en que vieron que los guerrilleros se adentraban en la calle principal, empezaron a disparar.

La batalla se volvió demasiado desigual al principio.

Jared y el líder iraquí ordenaban a los hombres retirarse poco a poco, sin poder evitar que los guerrilleros avanzaran hacia el interior de la aldea.

Su prioridad de pronto se enfocó en defender los tres edificios en los que se refugiaba el resto de la población.

El edificio que parecía ser una sede de gobierno, pasando la mayor parte de las casas, el precario hospital que tenía dos alas bastante grandes, con muros de ladrillo que podrían resistir un ataque, y un edificio que fungía como una escuela.

Jared no tenía idea de a cuál de los tres se habían llevado a su compañero de vuelo, sin embargo, tenía qué mantenerse alerta en caso de que los guerrilleros pudiesen llegar hasta los edificios y hacer una carnicería en ellos.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! –le gritó al-Asán cuando vio que preparaban un proyectil de alcance.

Ambos corrieron en diferentes direcciones, esquivando balas y protegiéndose en todo lo que podía ofrecerles resguardo.

Varias explosiones de magnitud considerable se dejaron escuchar detrás de ellos, indicando que los guerrilleros no se detendrían ante nada.

Padalecki decidió entonces tomarles la delantera, así que se adelantó al primer edificio y preparó una emboscada con las dos granadas que pudo rescatar antes de salir corriendo.

 

**Poblado de Hillsa, en el extremo contrario.**

El coronel Morgan decidió separar al grupo de rescate. El bajaría al otro lado de la pequeña población de Hillsa, mientras que los otros dos Black Hawk se enfrentaban a los guerrilleros desde la retaguardia, tratando de minar su armamento.

-Sargento –se dirigió al copiloto antes de bajar del aparato-. Quedas a cargo de la operación de evacuación. El sargento Anders será tu copiloto. Busquen a los habitantes y carguen a todos los que puedan, empezando con los heridos y los niños pequeños y sus madres.

-Sí, señor.

-Nosotros iremos como apoyo a la resistencia. Permanezcan alertas en caso de que necesitemos ayuda.

-Sí, señor.

Dicho esto, el coronel se levantó del asiento que ocupaba, cediéndole el lugar al otro oficial. Fue a la parte trasera de la nave y se armó debidamente, bajando en seguida para llevar a cabo el plan de apoyo.

Una parte de su equipo se dedicó a buscar a los refugiados, encontrando algunos en uno de los edificios más fuertes de la población. Parecía una escuela.

Jensen no estaba entre ellos.

En esos momentos, los disparos se intensificaron, haciendo que el grupo de apoyo se apresurara a la parte donde la batalla más encarnizada se estaba librando.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo final de la historia.
> 
> Después de los acontecimientos algo violentos y bastante desagradables en los montes iraquíes, tenemos un final feliz.

****En otra parte, casi en el centro de la población de Hillsa** …**

Jared se había internado en el edificio, mismo que tenía entre las habitaciones más altas una especie de cuartos de archivo. En esos varios voluntarios del campamento de la Cruz Roja y la mayor parte de los heridos se habían refugiado, pero no pudo subir a buscar a Jensen.

Estaba con otros dos de los hombres de al-Asán, preparándose a defender el edificio en una de las habitaciones bajas, cuando una fuerte explosión los alcanzó.

Uno de los proyectiles del grupo terrorista había hecho blanco en el edificio.

Jared y los otros dos hombres se levantaron de entre una nube de polvo y algunos escombros. El americano se revisó rápidamente, encontrando que no estaba herido. El impacto sólo lo había aturdido un poco.

Escuchó gritos aterrorizados de las habitaciones superiores del edificio, y corrió hacia allá. Sin embargo, al alcanzar uno de los corredores, se encontró con dos terroristas.

Peleó a puño limpio, sin oportunidad de usar el arma que llevaba. El entrenamiento militar y los tiempos que había dedicado en la Academia junto a Jensen en la práctica de varios deportes y técnicas de defensa le fue demasiado útil. Dejó fuera de combate a ambos tipos, desarmándolos al dejarlos inconscientes.

-¡¡Vigílenlos!! –ordenó a otro de los hombres de la resistencia, sin recordar que no le entendían, y se apresuró al escuchar más gritos.

Tuvo de pronto la impresión de que si se habían encontrado con esos hombres, tal vez había más en el interior del edificio. Subió de varias zancadas los escalones, llegando a una habitación en la que habían abierto la puerta a la fuerza. Jared no alcanzó a apuntar su arma contra el intruso, pero el disparo que escuchó fue desde otra parte de la habitación. El terrorista cayó abatido, mostrando a quien le había disparado, salvando por segundos a Jared de ser asesinado.

Rodeado por los asustados voluntarios, así como otros heridos, mujeres y niños, Jensen estaba sentado en la camilla, sosteniendo el arma con la mano derecha, temblorosa, pero levantada con determinación. Sus ojos verdes mostraron una rara expresión al verlo. Entonces, abatido por el esfuerzo, volvió a recostarse, obligando a todos los presentes a reaccionar.

Jared se apresuró a llegar con él, entre asustado y esperanzado a que hubiese recuperado la memoria.

-¡Jen!

El herido apenas le sonrió de lado, respirando con algo de dificultad. Aun se veían los estragos de la fiebre en él.

-Hey, Pada-algo. Estuvo cerca…

Jared se detuvo de golpe al escucharlo. Al no haberlo llamado por su apellido le indicaba que su condición seguía igual. No lo recordaba.

-Soy Jared, y mi apellido es Padalecki- le reprochó, desilusionado-. No es tan difícil recordarlo, Jen. Te lo aprendiste el primer día que nos conocimos.

Jensen lo observó, haciendo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza.

-N-no puedo recordarte. Lo siento…

Jared suspiró, volteando hacia la puerta. Aun no estaban a salvo, así que decidió volver a la resistencia.

-O.k., veremos esto después. Cuídate, yo voy a estar abajo, esperando refuerzos.

 

****Poblado de Hillsa, Irak.** **

****Dos horas después, con la rendición de los terroristas…** **

 

Finalmente, con los refuerzos norteamericanos, los habitantes de la pequeña urbe irakí fueron rescatados de una inminente masacre.

-Teniente Padalecki - el coronel Morgan alcanzó a Jared cuando éste regresaba al edificio en donde había localizado a Jensen.

-Coronel –Jared lo saludó con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro-. No tiene idea del gusto que me ha dado verlo de nuevo.

-Imagino que sí. ¿En dónde está el capitán Ackles?

-Eh… creo que sigue en el edificio de allá – le señaló el lugar, viendo que entre varios soldados sacaban camillas y refugiados-. Si es que no se lo han llevado. Se estaba recuperando la última vez que lo vi.

-Son buenas noticias- Jared asintió, bajando un poco la vista. Ambos caminaron hacia el edificio-. Aunque creo que no piensa lo mismo.

-Oh… bueno. Estuve pensando en que no quiero quedarme aquí mientras Jensen va a ser llevado a casa, a recuperarse de sus heridas. Tal vez sea tiempo de que me prepare para el examen de piloto de combate. Quisiera intentarlo con los los F-22, o tal vez con los Ghost. Incluso, podría apuntarme al programa espacial…

Morgan lo escuchó con más atención. Tal parecía que había algo de desilusión en la forma como lo había dicho.

-¿Está seguro de eso, teniente? Significaría regresar a meses de entrenamiento, lejos de su casa.

-Lo sé, pero si quiero hacerlo, el momento es ahora, antes de que sea más difícil.

Morgan lo detuvo, viéndolo con una seria expresión.

-Teniente, supe por algunas personas que su apoyo a la defensa de la población fue muy valiosa. No va a dejar que el temor de ver al capitán Ackles lejos de usted le gane ahora.

Jared enrojeció al oírlo. Pero no iba a cambiar de idea.

-Señor, el capitán Ackles no me recuerda; ni cuando nos conocimos, o lo que ha sucedido en todos estos años, así como el tiempo que estuvimos en el portaaviones. El médico que lo atendió me aclaró que tal vez nunca llegue a recuperar la memoria. El golpe fue demasiado severo, y no sabe si reaccionará con el tiempo.

-Pero no es algo seguro…

-Jensen tiene otros planes, y yo no entro en ellos -le interrumpió con voz dolida.

Morgan asintió, dándose cuenta que Padalecki había tomado la decisión más sensata. Aunque eso no le agradaba mucho.

-Entiendo. Firmaré su traslado cuando lleguemos a la base.

-Gracias, coronel.

Retomaron su camino, sin percatarse que el líder del movimiento de resistencia permanecía cerca de ellos, y había escuchado parte de la conversación. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el helicóptero al que habían llevado a Jensen. Llevaba el oso de peluche que había recuperado del edificio.

Jensen lo había tirado al levantarse para dispararle al atacante, y por el movimiento que se había hecho al llegar los soldados al edificio, el muñeco quedó olvidado entre los muebles volcados del lugar.

Alcanzó el aparato antes de que éste remontara el vuelo, y pidió que lo esperaran un momento. Se subió, buscando a Jensen, y al encontrarlo, le extendió el oso. El americano lo vio con extrañeza.

-Escucha. Tu amigo se arriesgó demasiado por ti, por lo que significas para él. No vas a dejarlo solo ahora. No se lo merece.

Jensen parpadeó varias veces, agarrando el oso de peluche sin despegar la vista del iraquí.

-¿Q-qué…?

-Tienes qué esforzarte- su mirada clara buscó algún indicio de que algo provocaba en el americano, sin éxito-. Debes recordarlo.

Uno de los soldados le indicó que tenía que bajar del aparato, pues debían irse.

-Señor, nos está retrasando.

El iraquí entonces decidió forzarlo.

-Escúchame bien, americano. Si lo dejas, te juro que iré a buscarlo y me quedaré con él. No me importa lo que llegue a pasar contigo, o lo que llegues a pensar de eso. Padalecki no se merece un desaire. Quedas advertido.

Dicho esto, se bajó del helicóptero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Jensen.

El aparato despegó, mientras el piloto veía alternadamente al iraquí y al oso. Realmente algo había ocurrido, y los recuerdos empezaban a agolparse en su cabeza.

Apretó inconscientemente al oso de peluche al recordar breves imágenes de Jared ante él, sonriéndole mientras hablaban, mientras compartían momentos muy especiales para ambos. Las dos veces que se habían besado de manera furtiva, aun negando lo que sentía por el temor a ser echado del ejército. Y finalmente, el beso salvaje en la plataforma del portaaviones, así como la disculpa truncada antes del incidente del misil.

Fue como un cubetazo de agua fría.

-Jay… -Mientras el helicóptero subía, Jensen se incorporó con dificultad, y con cara de pocos amigos enfrentó al guerrillero. Su mirada había cambiado radicalmente, mostrando una expresión airada-. ¡Si te le acercas, te mato!

El iraquí sonrió ampliamente al ver que había surtido efecto. Entonces, decidió alertarlo. Gritó para hacerse escuchar. Jared y Morgan se acercaban a toda prisa al lugar, aun buscando a Jensen.

-¡Descuida, no lo haré! ¡Pero debes evitar que se vaya! ¡Acaba de decírselo a ese hombre que está con él!

Jensen no alcanzó a decir nada más. El enorme aparato subió con mayor rapidez, alejándose entonces del lugar.

Los otros dos americanos llegaron agitados, pero no pudieron hacer nada.

-Creo que iba en ese… - afirmó Jared mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento-. Ahora… hasta que esté en la base, coronel.

-Entonces debemos irnos también. La mayor parte de los heridos ya han sido llevados a la base en Bagdad, así que no hay más por hacer aquí.

Jared asintió, y se dispuso a ir detrás de Morgan, pero el iraquí lo detuvo.

-Padalecki, espera- el americano volteó al escucharlo, sonriéndole levemente-. No te he dado las gracias por apoyarnos.

-No agradezcas. Todo salió bien, además tu gente recibirá ayuda.

-Mayor razón para agradecerte. Pero no es todo lo que te iba a decir. Tu amigo y tú tienen algo pendiente.

-¿Ah, si?

-Será mejor que te vayas, o te dejarán aquí- al-Asán se le acercó, y en un sorpresivo gesto, lo abrazó efusivamente, a manera de despedida-. Gracias por todo. Mi gente está en deuda contigo.

Jared le sonrió un tanto incómodo. Se separó de él y se apresuró a alcanzar a Morgan.

 

****Base de la Fuerza Aérea Estadounidense.** **

****Bagdad, en la zona militarizada.** **

 

Justo en el momento en que el coronel Morgan y Jared se dirigían a la base, después de haber bajado del helicóptero, Jensen los alcanzó.

Caminaba con bastante dificultad, seguido por uno de los soldados de la sección de enfermería. A pesar de eso, llevaba al oso en una mano, y se veía molesto.

-¡Padalecki!

Jared se detuvo, asombrado. Acababa de llamarlo por su apellido sin ningún esfuerzo. Morgan también se detuvo.

-¿Me llamaste Padalecki? ¡Jensen, estás recordando!

Sin contestarle, el piloto llegó con él y sorpresivamente le asestó un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo al suelo. Jensen se mantuvo de pié con dificultad, sujeto por el oficial médico. Morgan intentó interponerse entre ambos oficiales, extrañado por la actitud de Jensen.

-¡Capitán, basta!

Jensen levantó su mirada iracunda hacia el superior, y le sonrió con ironía. Jared se dolía del golpe recibido en la nariz. Sangraba ligeramente.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Jensen?! ¡Seguro me rompiste la nariz!

-¡A callar! - Medio ignorándolo, el piloto habló al coronel-. Señor… mi copiloto, el teniente Padalecki presenta heridas de guerra. Deberá enviarlo a casa también para su recuperación.

Morgan los vio a los dos, tratando de entender. Aunque su rápido pensamiento le hizo sospechar que Jensen se había recuperado y buscaba mantener a Jared a su lado. Sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

-Capitán Ackles, no era necesario hacer eso. Su copiloto y yo ya habíamos acordado que él lo acompañaría en su viaje de regreso, y que permanecería en la base de entrenamiento para obtener su licencia. Firmaré el traslado de ambos para que puedan irse lo más pronto posible.

-Gracias, señor – agradeció Jensen, y acto seguido, volteando a ver a Jared, le reclamó lo que el iraquí le había dicho-. Si ese tipo con el que hiciste migas llega a parársete enfrente, te muelo a golpes, Jay. Te dejo solo por unos días, y mira lo que haces.

Aunque adolorido, Jared sonrió al escucharlo.

Jensen había vuelto, lo había reconocido.

Ahora tendría su oportunidad.

 

****Esa noche, después de la última revisión médica y a unas horas de abandonar la base** …**

Jensen terminó de guardar sus pertenencias, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta del dormitorio. Al voltear, sonrió al ver a Jared ahí, con una enorme gasa pegada al puente de la nariz. Ambos se habían duchado y rasurado, recuperando su aspecto pulcro y militarizado, perdido en las inclemencias del tiempo pasado en la montaña.

-Luces bien, a pesar del pegoste – le dijo a manera de burla, señalándole la gasa.

-Gracias a ti, payaso- respondió Jared, entrando al dormitorio, en tono de reclamo-. Hubiera sido suficiente con decirle a Morgan. Sabes que él hubiese hecho lo necesario sin que tuvieras que llegar a golpearme.

-Vamos, Jay. No es más que un golpecito. Si no me hubieses provocado...

-¡Ah, entonces el culpable soy yo!

-En parte- Jensen dejó lo que hacía al ver el puchero que hacía el otro, e intentó cambiar la conversación-. Tenemos una plática pendiente, Jay.

-Si, por eso he venido.

Jensen entonces se le acercó sonriente, y antes de decirle cualquier cosa, cerró la puerta y la aseguró.

-Bien. Entonces, discutamos – sin aviso lo alcanzó por la camisa, jalándolo hacia sí, acercándolo demasiado a su rostro. Con sumo cuidado le quitó la gasa de la pequeña cortada en la nariz -. Hemos aplazado esto por mucho tiempo. Pienso que es suficiente.

-Yo también.

-Alguien debería arrestarte por crecer tanto -Jensen lo jaló más, tratando de apresar sus labios, y volvió a recriminarle – no te alcanzo…

-Eso tiene arreglo…

Jared se inclinó un poco sobre Jensen, abarcando su cintura con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Lo acarició aun sobre los vendajes mientras le rozaba levemente los labios con los suyos, reconociendo su tacto, aspirando su aroma, hasta que finalmente cerró el contacto, apresando ávido su boca en un beso ansioso, liberador.

Se besaron largamente, reconociéndose al principio con cierta timidez de parte del menor, y mientras avanzaban en ese reconocimiento, las caricias se profundizaron aun más.

Jensen exploró con su lengua la boca de Jared, mientras sus manos abrían la camisa en movimientos algo torpes, buscando el contacto con la piel de su torso. Jared casi se dejó caer contra la pared, permitiéndole a Jensen un contacto mucho más cómodo cuando éste soltó sus labios, pero no lo dejó. Recorrió con la punta de la lengua la barbilla del alto copiloto, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza para bajar sin ninguna dificultad por su cuello, recorriendo en el movimiento agitado de la nuez del otro la excitación que le estaba provocando.

No se detuvo. Siguió bajando en un camino imaginario hasta su pecho, dividiéndolo al llegar al esternón del otro, guiando su lengua hacia uno de sus pezones erectos, alcanzándolo en un contacto cálido y húmedo. Jugueteó con él, apresándolo finalmente en su boca mientras sentía los dedos largos e inquietos de Jared abriéndose paso en su cabello, en la parte trasera de la cabeza, acariciando su cuello y nuca.

Los ligeros gemidos que logró arrancar de la garganta de Jared provocaron en su piel una sensación electrizante. Su vientre también sufrió al escucharlo.

Jensen entonces alternó el juego, apoderándose por turnos de ambos nimbos que se levantaban desafiantes, mordisqueándolos apenas con un roce, mientras sus manos también bajaban hacia los costados del cuerpo de su copiloto, alcanzando la carne firme aun sobre la tela gruesa del pantalón. Estrujó un poco el trasero de Jared, causando un sobresalto en el otro.

-Hey, ¿qué haces?

-Pruebo primero, Padalecki – le respondió sin cambiar de posición, viéndolo desde la mitad de su pecho, con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su expresión-. Jay, eres…

-¡WOW!

-¡WOW!

De pronto, ambos dieron un leve respingo al tiempo que soltaban una exclamación de sorpresa. Se vieron a los ojos por algunas fracciones de segundo, hasta que Jensen preguntó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me rozaste…

-¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste el que me rozaste primero!

Al mismo tiempo, ambos voltearon hacia abajo, justo a donde las entrepiernas se habían tocado en medio de las primeras caricias de reconocimiento. Entonces se echaron a reír.

-Creo que vamos bien- dijo Jensen, abrazándolo mientras buscaba otra vez su boca, hablando entre ligeros contactos de sus labios-. Y creo… que sé en dónde… podré alcanzarte sin dificultades…

Sin decir más, manteniendo al menor entre sus brazos, lo jalo directo a la cama. Al pasar junto al interruptor de la luz, de un manotazo, Jensen apagó la lámpara principal. Una luz proveniente del corredor no dejó que el lugar quedara totalmente a oscuras.

Jared quedó sobre él, y lo ayudó a deshacerse del uniforme, despojándose al mismo tiempo del suyo, quedando ambos desnudos entre las sombras de la habitación, apenas alcanzando a vislumbrar sus siluetas. Pero no hacía falta nada más.

Mientras mantenía sus labios cautivos con los suyos Jared conoció nuevas sensaciones cuando Jensen de pronto lo sujetó y lo tumbó en la cama, cambiando posiciones. El mayor besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, provocando un curioso éxtasis al morder sus pezones, al recorrer su vientre con sus labios, al hacerlo suyo antes de permitirse poseerlo físicamente.

Conoció la aterciopelada calidez de la boca de Jensen en un toque sumamente erótico cuando éste decidió ir más deprisa. Jared estuvo a punto del colapso cuando sintió que su amante reemplazaba su boca por sus dedos, para ocupar la lengua en seguir un camino más que íntimo, recorriéndolo casi con veneración.

Se sintió en el paraíso cuando la lengua de Jensen lo invadió. Intentó no moverse mucho para no lastimar al otro en algún movimiento rudo, pero después de varios segundos de pelear con su sensatez, ésta terminó huyendo cuando el piloto logró sincronizar el movimiento de sus dedos con el de su lengua en él.

Jared se abrió a Jensen casi sin sentir, permitiéndole llegar aun más profundo. Gimió ante la intensidad del juego, y de no ser porque Jensen lo detuvo, hubiese tenido un ruidoso y algo apresurado éxtasis.

-Hey, con calma- se levantó un poco, alcanzando otra vez sus labios, rozándolos con delicadeza, mordisqueando su maxilar mientras continuaba acariciándolo en un movimiento lento y voluptuoso-. No hemos llegado ni a la mitad.

-Ou… es que no puedo…

-Shhh, espera. Aun no.

Jensen casi adivinó el sonrojo en sus mejillas. La tenue iluminación que le llegaba desde el corredor le permitía ver brevemente sus expresiones, aumentando en él su propio deseo.

Jensen lo preparó, torturándolo hasta el momento en que decidió hacerlo suyo. Fue entre palabras dichas al oído y caricias delicadas, buscando aminorar el dolor de la pertenencia. Jared lo mordió en un hombro mientras Jensen se adentraba en él, pero no se detuvieron.

Al sentirse totalmente inmerso en la palpitante calidez de Jared, Jensen se sintió completo.

-Tanto tiempo, Jay… tanto tiempo…

Esta vez fue Jared quien lo hizo callar, empujándolo un poco para levantarlo y buscar su boca, instándolo a continuar.

En poco tiempo ambos se acoplaron en un lento y cadencioso movimiento, extasiados por el mar de sensaciones que los inundaban. Pronto se sumergieron en una placentera vorágine, hasta que se fundieron literalmente en un éxtasis compartido.

Jensen se dejó caer sobre él, exhausto, jadeante, bañado en sudor, pero con esa extraordinaria sensación de estar completo, de sentirse correspondido. Levantó un poco su cabeza, observando a Jared, que continuaba con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.

Fue la imagen más deseable que pudo haber presenciado.

Sonrió, besando a su amante en la mejilla, y volvió a recostarse, abrazándolo estrechamente. Aun seguían unidos, compartiendo esa extraordinaria intimidad después de la entrega, en silencio.

Jared abrió los ojos un poco, y sonrió al ver al oso de peluche abandonado en la silla del escritorio que complementaba el mobiliario del dormitorio.

Ya no lo extrañaría, ni hablaría con él más.

“ _Buenas noches, señor Smeckles. Fue un gusto conocerte_.”

Ya no era necesario. Tenía a quien le había dado vida a esa idea, y lo que era mejor, correspondía ahora a sus sentimientos.

Volteó hacia su compañero y en un breve arrebato, besó su frente sobre los vendajes.

-Jen, eres extraordinario.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo Jensen con tono adormilado-. Duérmete ya. Nos iremos casi de madrugada, y no quiero arrastrarte al avión, Jay.

-Sí, capitán - le respondió con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, abrazándolo estrechamente-. Buenas noches, señor Ackles. Me alegra haberte encontrado.

Jensen sonrió también, acurrucándose en su pecho, dejando que el ahora suave compás del corazón de Jared lo arrullara.

-Si, yo también me alegro. Buenas noches, Jay.

Era lo que había deseado durante tantos años.

Ahora pelearía por conservarlo. Incluso contra todo un sistema si era necesario. Porque nadie le haría renunciar a lo que tenía con Jared. Ni el gobierno, ni toda la jerarquía militar de los Estados Unidos, menos aun intrusos con pinta de iraquíes agradecidos.

Pelearía contra todo eso, y saldría bien librado, porque no estaría solo en esa batalla.

Jared lo respaldaría.

No por nada eran un gran equipo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta serie contiene tres partes:
> 
> 1- The Thunderbirds Fly, o Jensen y Jared volando alto y con sus riesgos,  
>  2- The Heaven´s Race  
>  3- The Mirage Fly: A Jared&Jensen Skydance.
> 
> Todas están terminadas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo traerlas aquí.   
> No desesperen. Vamos corrigiendo y subiendo, y en poco, termino. =)


End file.
